immortal killer
by kessy63
Summary: what happens when just after getting bit you are thrown back in time all. props go to setphenie Meyer it's her world we just play here.
1. Chapter 1

I have had an idea floating around in my head for a while. What would happen if someone was changed and thrown back in time before it was complete?

* * *

Chapter 1

When shit happens all you can do is say F***

My name is Michael and this is my story. I was born in 1983 and I have lived for 4018 years. I had just turned 17 just before the school year would start. All the town was talking about was the new family that bought the Thatch's farm just outside of town. It was a young couple with five adopted children, all going to Fork's high this year. Little was I to know how big a role they would play in my life. I first saw them when they walked into the lunchroom the first day. They were the most striking individuals I had ever seen. You could not point to one flaw, and that was the thing that was drawn to your attention. There perfection was what made them stand out. People left them alone and they seemed to prefer it. Three of them were in my class, and two were sophomores. Never one to shy away I walked over and introduced myself. The two older brothers had a puzzled look on their faces. I extended my hand to the big one. "Names Mike Mc-sands friends call me Mac".

His hand engulfs mine he is huge hard to believe this dude is in high school. "Emmet Cullen", with a firm but cold hand shake I learn his name.

Smiling I turn to his brother. "Jasper Hale, nice to meet you."

I nod and look to the last Cullen boy. He has a paned look on his face as if he herd bad news. "Edward Cullen," he pumps my fist and looks at his sisters. "This is Alice and Rosalie my sisters."

Making small talk was hard. It seemed that they just wished for me to leave but I was nothing if not persistent. Mom always told me I could make friends with a stone. Who knew she was right. Edward sighed, somehow knowing I was going to gut it out. He laughs and looks at Rosalie. She looks at him and all I can think is I'm glad that look was not coming my way. It turned out I had my last two classes with her and Emmet, math and history.

Of course I kept up my assault. Never haven taken no for an answer once I decided to befriend someone. Two weeks had passed and I had only gotten one word answer to any questions I asked any of them. Only Alice seemed to be warming up to me, but she had this strange look on her face and Edward always looked at me after she had this blank look. The last time she told me she was epileptic and had mild attacks asking me to keep it to myself. It was one of the things that made me such a good friend. If you asked me to keep a confidence I would take it to the grave. Unless you were going to hurt yourself or another then all bets were off. I think it was that thought that made the rest open up to me. Rose stopped scowling at me, and Em asked me over to play PlayStation. The first time I saw the old farm house was a shocker. They had a third floor added on it. A massive family room, and a six stall garage that was linked by a breezeway. I had seen it a year before and it was rotting away. The rafters falling into the second floor, windows broken and boarded over. "Wow Em nice digs".

"Moms an Architect, changed it soup to nuts."

"I guess, it was a rat trap before."

"Thank you, you must be Mac" she smiles and extends her hand welcome to our home.

Like all of them her hand is cold. I have noticed, but not made a big deal of. Somehow I thought it was none of my business. For all I knew they had some disorder cold hand, gold eyes, and a vibe making people uneasy. Unlike her children she radiated a loving warmth. Welcoming me to their home. As Em led me in I stopped as I passed the door. If the outside made me gape the inside left me speechless. It looked like something out of better homes and gardens. The first floor was all open, except for a wide sweeping stair case. The ten foot ceilings with the back wall of glass were breath taking.

"Don't say anything at school ok Mac. We don't need another thing for them to hate us".

"Dude no one hates you guys they just don't know you like I do. Don't sweat it you know me. Everyone knows they have better luck getting blood out of a stone than a secret out of me once I've given my word, and you have it. It's no one's business if you live like this or in a shack. You know I don't care. All that matters to me is the people, things you can live without, everyone needs someone."

It was the end of October and I had finaly met the whole family. Doc Cullen was a hoot and sometimes hung out when Em and I played. Everyone opened up a little to me after seeing that I never gossiped about them. Jazz, as Alice called him was the only one to keep his distance. It was cool, he like to keep to the fringes. I understood I had a couple of buds at school like that. It took longer to get them to open up but they turned out to be the stead fasted friends I have ever had. You needed something they were there.

It was a late night. We had played Monopoly, all seven Cullen and me. In the end it was Alice and me left. I never saw Em so hyped up about me winning. Alice kept having small seizures with Edward looking on in puzzlement.

"What's the matter Pixy looks like Mac has you?"

"Dude lighten up, it's a game. Can't you see she has been having fits. Doc should we stop?"

"Maybe we should call it a draw, it's getting late Alice should lie down for a while."

"NO COME ON she never loses Mac," Rose smacks Em in the back of his head.

I put my hand out. "Draw Alice?"

She breaks out in a big smile grabs my hand "Draw."

I look at Em and he has a frown on his face, "you had her, she was smoked, she played you."

I slap his back. I had found that I do it easy, Em was solid like a rock and my hand would be sore the next day if I was not careful. In a whisper so Alice would not hear, "dude she was having a lot of fits nothing big but still. I don't want to see her hurt herself over a stupid game." He walks me out to my street legal dirt bike. The one Chief Swan hates. I throw my helmet on and bump Em's fist. "Look after your sister, later dude."

At the end of their driveway I hung a left, home was forty minutes away and it was after eleven. The moon was full, making it look almost like any day in Forks. For once there was not a cloud in the sky. Half way home I see a blur out of the corner of my eye. Then I was plucked of my bike. A man with dark red eyes has me in a grip of steal, cold, and hard. My mind is working at a higher level; I think, Em feels like this.

"How are you still alive I can smell them on you, seven at least."

"Their my friends."

"Well you are dinner now I hate to eat and run but they may come looking for you."

He bites me where the shoulder meets the neck. I try to move but it's like bending steel. I feel every emotion fear, hatred, pain, and finally despair. My legs start to shake, and my vison starts to tunnel. Someone plows into us and I feel my legs break. I feel a chunk of meat pulled out where he bit me. He keeps my wrist in his grip as I see Alice grab his head and pulls it from his body. Em lets go of his body and gets ready to start a fire. Alice has his head in one hand and looks at me. I feel a fire moving out from my chest. I look over and see three massive wolfs growling at us and Edward talking to them.

Doc and the others are here. I can here Rose yell, "what you think we should just kill him" she glares at the horse size wolfs.

Edward in a dead voice, "yes just another blood sucker that will have no control and kill people."

While they are fighting the burning is getting worse. His hand that still has a grip on me is getting hotter.

Alice looks my way in horror, "get his hand off Mac."

A light starts to glow from the center of his chest and before I know it I am alone with a pile of ash next to my arm. The pain keeps getting worse. I start to scream, beg to make it stop. But no one is there to hear me. I must have died. This has to be hell. Alone and in unending pain. What did I do to deserve this? I thought I was a good person a good friend. I lived by the golden rule. Treat others as you would be treated. The wind blows over my skin, it makes the fire hurt that much more. Has it been a day, a year, or only an hour? I can't tell. Has the sun set, or only gone behind a cloud? I start to think around the pain. Part of my brain thinks back to just after I was attacked. I see it all as if from above. Edward getting there with Emmet. He stops the wolfs from attacking me with the vampire. Em bringing the three of us to the ground, Alice grabbing his head and standing on his shoulders pulling his head off; The rest getting there and standing between me and the wolfs. I hear Alice yell again and more words I missed the first time getting fainter and fainter "he has a wild talent he moves through ti**".


	2. Chapter 2

let me know what you think peps like the idea? a little feed back pl

* * *

chapter2

It felt like a life time, but like all things they must come to an end. The pain pulled back and moved to my chest. As my heart sped up and the pain increased in my chest. Until it stopped beating. I lay there with my eyes closed. Waiting for it to start hurting again. Slowly I open my eyes. I look around talking out loud, "what the hell just happened?" No one is there to answer so I go to stand up, and before I realize it I'm on my feet. I look at the moon. Still full but it looks bigger, brighter, and clearer. Well, not too much time has passed. I will have to find my way home and call Em. I look for my bike, but it's not there. My throat is so dry, I have to find some water. I look for the road, but it's not there. What the f***, "not cool Em" I yell. He must have pranked me. Whatever he gave me, this is the worst trip I have ever been on. I must have had a reaction to it. You would think the Doc would have got me to the hospital. I here water running and I find myself at the stream. What the hell, I moved so fast. I must still be cranking. I get on my stomach and take long drinks. The thirst does not diminish. Then I hear it thump, thump. I'm on my feet racing to the sound. A nine foot grizzly, eating a fresh killed deer. I launch myself at his throat. Biting down salty goodness flows down my throat. He tries to fight back, but I break his arms holding him tight. I keep drinking my dinner. The smell of wet pennies are in the air, I suck at the wound as the blood stops gushing. I shake him as I take the last drop; like I would with a diet coke can to make sure I had it all. I let go of the body and have a small break down, as I realize what I just did. He made me into a vampire! Is that why I'm all alone out here, they dumped me so I wouldn't hurt anyone? Shit, oh man, this is not good. I wipe my face and my hand comes away bloody. Slowly I stick a finger in my mouth. Yep taste great. As I move I feel sloshy my throat is only mildly sore.

I look to the sky and see it getting lighter. Shit better get out of the sun. I start running. Looking for a house or some where to after an hour it's getting brighter I climb a redwood to the top. Looking out I see nothing but forest. Shit do I die, burn in the sun, do I do both? I spy a cave to the left only a mile away. I look to the right and the east is getting brighter. I panic and jump, forgetting how high I am. Falling over two hundred plus feet I hit a lower branch and without thinking leap off and reach the ground, running for the cave. Less than few minutes I'm at the cave open. I smell a mouthwatering smell. A male lion hissing at me his claws rake my arm removing my right shirt sleeve. As I push him to the ground I drink him down. Well better than grizzly, gives new meaning to finger liking good. I toss him out, he flies 100 yards from the cave. I move to the back a good twenty feet it should keep me out of the light. I sit down waiting to see if I die for the day. The Cullen's walked in the day but they had yellow eyes. The guy that bit me had red eyes and it was night. I saw light creep in the front of the cave. Well I guess I don't die. I inch forward putting the tip of my finger in the light. The light refracts shooting rainbow colors into the cave.

I wish I knew where I was but I was scared to death to leave and meet a person. I had no control when I smelled the bear or lion, I just lunged and drank. Well this is home till I can stop and think before I eat. Weeks turned into months. Seasons came and went. I learned that meat-eaters taste the best lion, bear, and wolf yum. Deer while filling was like eating broccoli. I like it ok but it's not like steak. It's been twenty years and I look the same. The red eyes only lasted a year then changed to a golden brown. I looked an awful lot like Edward. My red high lights in my hair are deeper. I had a six pack, a swimmers build. Edward and I could almost pass for brothers, same height and weight. I had a lot of time on my hands as I never sleep. So I made a home out of stone the blocks. Fitted together so tight that no mortar was needed. I made a sorcerer's tower sixty foot round five stories high. My hands became my tools, fingernails sharper than diamonds. No door, you had to jump forty feet to the opening on the fourth floor. I learned to tan hides, sculpt art out of solid rock, and carve wood in to furniture. All by trial and era. I had some idea how to do these things but had never done them.

Last week was the first time I was able to decide not to just kill after smelling the lion. It was my favorite food but I saw she had two cubs so I took a deer and left the carcass where she would find it. My little way of giving back, a lot of animals hang around my tower looking for the leftovers. I have more skins and pelts that I will ever use and the meat does me no good. I was home working on a chess set out of quarts when the best, and I do mean best smell hit my nose. Looking out my window I see four men in pelts chasing a deer. It took all I had not to go and drink them dry. Looking at my home as I stepped to the door the light shining off me they turned tail and ran. Not ready to leave then is what that means. The Cullen's spent hours with people and never ate them. Just means I have to work harder, it would be nice to talk with someone.

They kept coming back leaving gifts, flowers, feathers, totems, and skins. They were still mouthwatering but I started to think of them as mine. It took two years of this but finally I decided to make contact. He was a young man maybe fourteen. I had realized that they sent the young men here like a spirit quest. As he placed his bundle on the alter they had made I jumped down and ran to stand in front of him. He fell to the ground putting his forehead to the earth muttering. They were primitives and again I wondered where on earth I was. Very carefully I lifted his head. I had found that all animals were fragile, skin paper thin. He looked at me in wonder. We started to learn how to communicate I would point to a thing and he would tell me its name. He spent a week teaching me his langue my mind learned fast, every word locked in. They had no written word, passing knowledge through song and chants. His name was Torick. He watched me hunt and drink. I told him I was other, they had no name for vampire and I was not going to change that. Eventually they sent a war party to see what had happened to him. They came upon us playing checkers. I had taught him how to play as he taught me his language. The six men fell to their knees, foreheads to the ground.

Looking over at them I ask, "what do you wish?"

The elder in the group all of forty tells me they seek Torick.

I motion to the boy, "he is here." It was a sunny day and my skin sparkled like millions of diamonds.

"What do you wish Arasd? Mac has told me wonders, tails, and has shown me how to play checkers."

"Your mother weeps thinking you dead Torick. Your bride awaits you back at camp."

The boy smiles at me he is the first person I have talk to since the change. "Time for me to head home Mac; Come with us, see our people."

"I would like to my friend but too many and I will hurt you it is hard with your friends here, I wish to hunt them. You have seen me it would not be good. Come see me again." I stood giving him the checker set I had made. "Play and come back I will have a new set made and we will play again." I ran to my home and jumped up to my door the six men fell to their knees again and put their heads to the ground.

"Get up get up I tell you." Torick shakes his head. "The hunter will be displeased with you he yelled at me for doing what you are doing now. You do not wish to displease him, he kills like the wind, and takes your blood; all fear him in the woods."

I look at Torick and smile. "Come if you are in need my friend I have a debt owed to you."

I watch as he takes his game and shoes the others along. He came back every season like clockwork for twenty five years. I had taught him chess and he was very good but before my change I was almost master class 1735 USCF.

On the twenty sixth season his grandson Torell came telling me of his passing. A rival tribe attacked in the night killing him and taking Selcet Torell's sister.

I have not felt the killing rage for almost thirty years but now I was seeing red. He was my friend, they were mine. I told him to climb on my back and hold on. I knew were the village was, two years ago I made my first visit. It was hard but by breathing as little as possible allowed me to stay for a game of chess with Torick. Ten miles and four minutes later we are standing at the camp, tepees burnt, people crying. His chess set flung all over the ground. Shifting my shoulders I pick up there sent. He takes the hint, and slides off. Falling to the ground disoriented. It is time to hunt. I will not drink them but they will pay. It took all of ten minutes to find them they had taken twenty girls between ten and fifteen. There were thirty men all over twenty. I moved so fast they never saw me till the cries of pain started. Every man but one now had two broken legs and two broken arms. I had not spilled a drop of blood. The one I left unhurt I had in my vice like grip. "Look, see what happens to those that hurt my people. Go back to your tribe and tell them the next time I will do the same to all of them."

"What of my friends?"

"Food for the wolfs, lions, and bears. Be thankful you are not among them and if I find you hurt any of these girls I will hunt you. Now run little rabbit." He took off like a shot, never looking back at his friends.

I looked and spotted Selcet as one of the older ones I could tell she had been used.

She put her hands around my neck crying, "thank you hunter thank you." Only Torick ever called me Mac. I led them home hunting for them. Selcet cooked the doe I brought back. I was very careful not to bite the deer. I used my fingernail to slice open the deer's vein. I learned that my venom while fine for animals had an adverse effect on people once mixed with non-human blood turning it into a poison for humans. What took me ten minutes took two days to get back the girls were on their last legs.

Torell met us half a mile from home with ten boys. Most of the men were hurt or dead. When we walked into camp they all got down and placed their heads on the ground. I looked around and I was the only one standing the sick had crawled out even children as young as two.

"Stand all of you get up you know I don't like when you do this. Torell they will not bother you again I will give that man a few days and then go and kill him he mated Melly." I looked at the nine year old only thankful Selcet told me she was too young for her first blood. Sick bastards I hope they rot in hell or where ever they go.

Word got out, my people never were bothered again. I stayed with them for over two hundred years keeping track of my friend's family. Human's blood no longer had the pull on me. I had never slipped, even open wounds were no longer a problem. I ruled the hunger. My friend Em would be proud. The tribe was a city. I had helped them with better tools they learned how to build. I gave them the abc's and the written word. They farmed and raised small game for food. The wild predators were on the outside of their walls. A descendant of Torick was always tasked as my spokesmen. Years could go by before I would visit the city but the spokesmen would come to my tower every season like his ancestor Torick. Retall was an old man in his late fifties stooped and walking with a stick when he came.

"Hunter this will be my last trip my time in the trees grows short."

I pat his arm. "Do not send another Retall I will be gone it is time to see what is out there."

He starts to kneel but I hold him up. "Do not leave us hunter!"

"It is time be good to each other I will look in on you from time to time. Teach the others, show them compassion, but never forget to stand up for your selves."

It was a good time to leave today was my 225 birthday I closed up my home sealing it up tight so no one could get in. I had made small forays to the west and ran into the sea. When I found how close it was only an hour run I spent many a day there. My next trip would be to the east. I will see how far this land went. I ran for three days over great mountains, rolling plains, and great rivers. I had new foods bison, ram, and moose to name a few. Lion was still my favorite. I hit another sea and a disturbing thought began to form maybe I was in the same place that the vampire bit me. I remembered Alice's last words and the incomplete one. "He has a wild talent he moves through TI**". Could it be? I hope I am wrong but the more I ran going south and then west again the word became clearer, TIME! I looked at it from all sides if I was right I am way back, there are no Europeans here, and they barely have the bow here. If this is America I'm screwed. I don't age at least not that I can tell. I have yet to see another vampire I mean we are kind of hard to miss in the sunlight. It would be nice to know someone that isn't going to die in a few short decades.

I spent another 125 years mapping in my head the America's. From sea to shining sea as the song goes. I was somewhere where Mexico will be when I met my first immortal. He was crouched over a tribesman hissing at me with his red eyes glaring. Till the day I am turned to dust I will never know why he didn't fight me. Maybe he was lonely too I don't know or care he never told me. We both knew some Indian dialects it was enough to get us started his name was Ature. He was from Egypt how he got here was quite a story. It seemed that six immortals or as they would be called later vampires found the land bridge up in the Arctic Circle. They swore to keep it secret this new land of plenty. He taught me Egyptian, Greek, and Germanic. By what he told me I had gone back thousands of years. He told me of his home and the faro's. He was curious about my eyes and diet. He had a talent as he called it he could disappear bending light so it seemed like he was not there only sound and sent could give him away. We ran together for 20 years and then one day we saw another. He faded away all of a sudden. I did to, I could hear him running away and I followed his footsteps we stopped two days later in the center of Canada.

"How did you do that, it's my gift?"

I just shrugged maybe my gift is to copy another's gift. Ature looked at me we had got along well for the last 20 years I would even call him a friend.

"Do it again without me doing it."

The gift was just there in my head in a little corner I had never used before. I reached and just turned it on like a switch and faded away. I shut it off and he could see me again. "Why did we run?"

"He is a very bad immortal he would not think twice about ripping us apart and burning the pieces."

"Why ?"

"He hates to share. He would kill all five I guess six now who know about this land then it would be his alone. He has a strong gift he can hold you still so you can't move then he slowly rips you apart. I saw him do it once, horrible she screamed the whole time. He has to be able to see you for it to work so I was the only one who would not be affected if he used it on me I would just fade and be free. I think he would try taking me down before we meet with the others."

"When are you meeting them?"

"We were heading that way on the shortest day of the year this year."

If it was one thing we vampires could tell it was how much light there was in any given day. Only a week away it was quit the coincident running into him. "Can I come with you Ature?"

"It could be dangerous they may try to kill you for being here."

"Hey I found my own way here no one showed me besides it would be nice to meet the others." He had told me a little about the others a few names and that they were all gifted. I found out the one we ran from was from somewhere where the USSR will be, his name was Traolk.

They met at the edge of the land bridge. Ature and I came concealed. We saw Traolk and Shetra a female ripping two others apart. "Vile snakes" Ature whispered to me. They were burning pieces of the others. "They were my friends."

He had helped me greatly and we both knew I owed him. He taught me how to fight and kill an immortal. "What do you wish to do?"

Ature was over 2 thousand years old one of the dead was a childhood friend. "KILL THEM BOTH!"

It was over before we knew it. They knew he was there, they thought my sent was a kill he had recently made. I had Traolk's head before Shetra could leap at my friend. Then I ripped her head off as he held her. Her gift was strength, she was as strong as a newborn.

"We burn everything but the heads. I want them to feel it all." He ripped small pieces off and fed them to the fire. I watch as they silently screamed. At the last he took the heads and pitched them in. That was when I learned that my gift worked when gifted immortals died.

The spot were Ature's gift was in my head I felt two other pop into place. I had a look of horror on my face. "What the fuck was that?"

He turned from the fire and saw the look on my face. "It had to be done. They would have come for me and found out about you. It was them or us."

"I think I gained their abilities Ature."

"Use Traolk's power on me."

I flipped through the three powers in my head looked at him and felt a wave of power reach out and grab him. He quickly faded away and I stopped then he reappeared.

"It is a good thing you are a good immortal and you have a strong sense of right and wrong."

It was shortly after that we parted company. I asked him to leave my city alone and he agreed seeing as I didn't drink them I should be allowed to keep them as pets.

He asked where I was going and I told him I wished to meet other immortals.

Last he herd there were only fifty or sixty out there. Making a new one was very hard he only knew of three that could stop once they tasted the blood. All over a thousand years old. Most could trace their lines to one of the three. He asked me once who was my maker and I told him a small bit of the truth. How he was killed by another just after I was bitten, how his teeth were ripped from my flesh. How I woke alone in this place, unsure how I got here. We shook hands, "until our paths cross again Ature far well."


	3. Chapter 3

Tw chapter3

I went to my tower looked in on my people, unseen this time thanks to Ature's power. I experimented with my new gifts and found I could use all three at the same time, strength, stealth, and immobilization. I was starting to realize how much of a weapon I had become. Others might be afraid to be near me, especially the gifted if they knew I would gain their power. I made the decision to never tell another how my gift worked.

I stayed until my 500 birthday honing my fighting and gift skills. I would never be on the losing end of a fight with another immortal. Time to move on, the wildlife in my location was getting scarce. Locking up my home I headed for the bridge Ature had shown me. It was cold and barren up here no humans could survive passed the middle of Canada. It was the perfect hunting grounds for me thought, Polar bears, caribou, and loads of wolf to name a few. But once again I was hungry for a friend to talk with. After over 100 years on my own not seeing a human or immortal I was lonely.

Threw Siberia, down to China, I finally saw my next immortal. I watch her behind Ature's gift. Her name was Sietar, she looked to be my age and she walked among her people as a god. I had never asked any human to grovel before me. She demanded it. An old man refused to fall before her, she drank him dry before he could scream. Throwing him aside like a used tissue. By ease-dropping I learned the language. She had a temple and they waited on her like she was a queen. She had picked up my sent all over her kingdom, but was unable to find me. She knew I was around just not where. After two years I made my move. She was reclined on a long couch looking out at the night sky when I appeared.

"I was starting to think you would never talk with me."

She was striking we all were but I could tell she was intrigued. I spoke flawless Chinese. "One cannot be too careful."

"Be welcome hunt my lands feed from my herd."She told me with an apprised look.

"I do not eat humans. I prefer the blood of animals."

"Is that why your eyes are that strange color? Feel free to eat what you wish all belongs to me here."

I found her to be a graces host after spending 10 years we moved into a more physical relationship. She was not my first but she was my first immortal. God we went at it for weeks at a time and before I knew it another twenty years had passed her people knew what I was but I refused to be bowed to. She thought I was spoiling them and she would just have to eat them all the sooner because of it. We might have still been there today but a message arrived calling her to her maker Zhou. One of the three that Ature had told me of a maker, someone who could bite without killing.

"He will welcome you my love. Gifted ones are prized."

I had found out the she had a gift to be undetected by sound or smell. Of course I stole it, being with her for so long. She just assumed my gift of hiding my image was my gift. As it was the only one I had shown her.

"How many has he made?"

"Twenty, last time I heard. Sometimes he kills them by accident during the making."

"How many gifted?"

"Five, counting myself and Master Zhou. I know we are not mates but we are as you put it friends, with benefits. He will greet you openly. No need for you to hide we will walk in together."

He had heard of me from people who visited her kingdom so I was no surprise. "Welcome Michal I see you with my daughter. May I ask who your maker is?"

We sit and I tell my abbreviated tail.

"Have you met many immortals Michal?"

"You are the fifth, Ature was my first and best friend we spent almost 159 years together. He taught me many things about this life. The other two I met as a fight with four was underway. The two survivors Traolk and Shetra stopped as we approached."

"You saw my daughter Shetar?"

I knew I would have to alter the facts slightly to keep from killing him if he attacks. "He used his gift to hold her we saw him remove her head and toss in the fire as we arrived. Ature knew her and jump right in willing to kill him for killing his friends. I owed him a great debt so move to help. Ature has the same gift as me. Traolk can only hold you if he can see you. As he held one of us the other moved in. I eventually removed his head burning all his parts before the head."

"Good, I thank you for burning him slowly it was too swift for him. I wish you had kept the head."

"Was the fight over food?" He asked puzzled.

"No Zhou it was a barren place where we fought ice covered no life."

"I told her he would be the death of her. She was the first I turned with a gift. She will be missed. Be welcome in my lands, eat as you will. I hear you prefer lions. We have snow leopards in the hills, tigers in the low lands. My herd will thank you for eating them, they are becoming a bother eating my food."

"I hear you have a library going back 10 thousand years?" I said with a gleam in my eyes.

"This is true."

"Seitar has taught me how to read your language. May I have permission to read your scrolls?"

"All that I have is yours to use, I only ask that while you are here you help defend my kingdom against outside forces."

"Of course," I no sooner tell him and I feel something settling in my mind, a need to defend this land.

Sietas follows me out and once we are in privet I ask her, "what just happened."

"Master Zhou's gift is binding someone word. If you give him a promise you have to keep it. After he made me I pledged fidelity to him. I am bound to come when he calls, to obey when he commands."

The promise was broad I would help if he was attacked from the outside of his kingdom. I made no promise from attacks from within. He left me a loop hole and if he tried to force me I would kill him.

"Master Zhou has called us all in. Anubus has made five newborns and is looking to turn them loose on our herds. They will kill thousands. A maker only makes one at a time because it is so hard to train them in this new life. That is why he has us swear to him it makes the first two hundred years better."

"Even so you have given up your freedom to him until one of you are ashes on the ground." I look at her not understanding.

"When he found me I was all but dead. Just enough blood to keep my heart beating, I was the only one left after the bandits attacked. I looked into his eyes and he saw something in me he told me I would have to serve him for all eternity. He was a god he would make me a god how would I not agree."

I smile at her. "He never told you about the burning?"

"I'm glad he didn't if I knew it was that bad I never would have gone through with it."

Fifteen immortals answered his call within the week. I learned Zhou had gotten Anubus to promise to stay out of his lands on their first meeting. That was his greatest chance to get a promise out of one of us, after that we were on guard against him. There were 17 immortals counting Zhou standing in his throne room. Toa another gifted reported twenty crossing into China, five uncontrollable killing every human they see. I would have helped stop this even if I was not complied. Looking at the group they ate 7-8 hundred humans a year. Toa said they killed a village of 5 hundred in one day. They would kill every human in china in one years' time if unchecked.

Zhou had a map showing all his herds. "They are here we will take them after they takeout Rusat's northern herd."

That was one pissed off vampire. Rusat looked death glares at Zhou. Something tells me he was not happy with letting his food going into those Egyptians.

We met them on the outskirts of Rusat's town. They were bathed in blood from their heads to their toes, they were bright red. I woke all the powers in me I was unseen, unheard, very strong, and unstoppable. I was death, heads stated to hit the ground. You can't stop what you can't see. 5-7-8 they started to panic. Zhou looked on in shock, then orders them to get-em. We had the bodies stacked in a pile. I had twenty heads ready to go in once they lit the pile.

Zhou walks over to me. "What are you?"

"I am someone you never want to cross. Never try to use your power on me again I would have helped you stop this anyway."

As we feed the heads in I feel another power slip in. I will have to look at it later now I have five points of light in my head.

We headed back and Sietar looked at me differently. I was as deadly to immortals as we are to humans. For the first time in a long time she was afraid. They edged away from me. Who wants to be any closer to someone that can end you? They all left and I looked at Zhou. "Well that's awkward."

"Hunt my friend, use my scrolls, I release you from your vow." I felt the hold over me leave.

I smile at him. "You saw the loophole you left?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Oh yes. And I know if I tried to force you, you would kill us all."

I spent years reading through his scrolls, playing chess. He taught me Go a rock game. I felt his gift settle in my mind. I realized that these were the true treasure to collect. I realized some of the best fighting stylize were developed here. Our bodies may be harder but they still moved the same. I watch and adapted them to kill vampires. I still had to look at the gift I got from the battle. I was reluctant to look while others could see.

I bowed to my host. "Time for me to go I think Zhou. There is a world to see and new things to learn. Know I count you as a friend."

He bows back. "As long as I rule China you are always welcome."

And like a shot I was gone. I headed home using my great strength to propel me going unseen unheard. My house was untouched my humans unhurt. Ature had stopped by but kept his promise not to hunt here. They were working metals, weaving, and painting. I was proud of them in a few short centuries they have gone from hutting gathering to farming and raising livestock. I found the new power was defensive allowing me to dodge and move to keep from being touched. I wondered if there is a limit to how many I can hold and how many I can use at the same time. I strolled down to check out the Inca's and ran into a newborn. He of course tried to kill me. I ripped off both arms playing with him using my new power to see how effective it was. That's when Ature showed up.

"Wait Mac, please don't kill him." He looks at the boy only 15 years old. "Sit down and keep your mouth shut."

"You made an immortal?" I look him over unimpressed.

"I was drinking him when I got a whiff of the most tastiest blood in my 2 thousand plus years. I threw him to the side and drank the girl down. When I went to finish Poblo the change had started and his blood no longer smelt right. Three days later, well you know what I mean."

I watched him put the boy's arms back on. Ature is whispering to the lad in an Inca dialect that I do not know. Some words I do understand and I get the gist of the conversation. Basically he is telling him I am the boggy man.

"How old is he?"

"Just coming up on the one year mark. I thought he was smarter than this. What have you been up to?"

I told him about the little scuffle with Anubus.

"You took 8 heads before anyone else moved?"

Poblo looked at me with big red eyes and swallowed the venom in his mouth.

"Well, I will be staying away he will be calling in the others to help him defend Egypt. If you ever have to go up against him never let him touch you he has a death touch. One graze of his finger and to dust you shall return. That is why he is called the god of death."

"Good to know. How you feeling son?"

He did a 180 and was the most polite killer I have ever met.

I spent a few years with my friend and even got to like the boy. Ature pulled me aside and got the real scoop on my power situation. I knew he would never discuss it with anyone else and it was nice to be able to tell someone.

I was ready to head out but before I left I did a little snooping.

"How dangerous is he really Ature?"

"He is the predator's predator. He keeps his word unless you lie to him. Never attack him again. I was surprised you still had your head. You are my child but he is my friend. I will not stand in his way if you do anything as stupid as that again. How many times must I tell you, fighting has to be a last resort? Evade, hide, or fight only if you have to. I'm not saying that somethings are not worth standing up for just being sure first."

I left after that with a smile on my face Ature was raising a good little killer. I was not going to kill anyone who drank people. My diet was my choice. Not to be forced on other as long as they didn't kill too many people, or my people, I was ok with it. I decided to run down to Africa and treat myself to big cats, fast cats, and maybe pig out on an elephant.


	4. Chapter 4

**come on peps let** **s have some feed back**

* * *

Capter4

The food was good lots of verity. I lost track of time and realized I was coming up on my 900th birthday. I was no great student as a human but I seem to remember something about the Greeks right about now and Rome. It was interesting seeing history unfold. There seemed to be a lot of blood shed as the romans began there empire. It was one such day that I came upon a young immortal. Just a baby under a hundred but very personable his name was Aro. In my 900 years I leaned that I could tell the gifted from the ungifted. They just pinned in my head. When Aro took my hand he got a look in his eyes like he would do anything to get me, trick me, or use me. He knew I was aware of his gift. It was a, I know that you know kind of game. I decided to hedge my bet with him freezing him in place I laid out his options. 1. I pull his head off and burn him. 2. He agrees to do as I say for the next hour. 3. I take his head and drop it deep in the sea.

He looked at me with hate in his eyes. "I will do as you say for one hour."

"Agreed, Please stay right where you are" and I let him go. The other power had already taken hold making him keep his word to me. He found himself rooted to that piece of land. "Tell me how your power works."

He fights but words start flowing out. "Wi th a tu touch I seeee your entire life every thought or deeed."

"You may be the second most dangerous immortal in the world." I give him a smile. "You will never user your power on me again."

He tried to fight but the word burst out "Agreed."

"You will never tell anyone human or immortal by thought or deed about my powers."

He gives up "Agreed."

"You will never harm me or cause harm to me."

"Agreed."

"You will forget all you saw when you took my hand."

"Agreed", it was like someone ripping a hole out of his mind. He screamed for five straight minutes.

"Finally you will never seek revenge for anything I have done or will do."

"Agreed."

"You are free Aro." At my words he stumbles forward. He has a lost look on his face we are made to remember everything I had just done the impossible and erased it out of his head. I reached out to help him up and he grabbed my hand trying and failing to get his power to work.

"Something wrong Aro?"

"No not wrong just my gift seems to not be working."

He traveled with me long enough for me to get his gift. If I didn't have an off switch for these powers I would never want to be a mind reader. The roman vampires were at war with the Greek vampires. We came across the god of war Mars, a Roman Vamp that loved to kill humans with the Legions. My young friend was feeding off of the wounded. I had left him to hunt myself as the game had become scarce. The armies kill and eat everything. He was ripping Aro to pieces when I got back it was a good thing he had not started a fire first. He kept yelling "no one eats at Mar's battel but him". He was huge 7 foot tall and 4 foot across the shoulders. I could see a small group of 4 vamps watching from a near by hill. They saw me racing to the rescue of my young friend. Pointing and laughing waiting for the next show I could hear them taking bets on how long I would last. If it's a show they want then so be it. I kicked in my strength and avoidance. Yelling "leave my friend alone!" He had lost both legs and one arm chunks of his torso had been ripped out. He throws what's left of Aro to the side to deal with the new threat.

He smiles at me. "Leave little one and you live." He has no special talent nothing is pinning in my head. He kicks a piece of Aro toward me. Pointing at the others on the hill, "they know to wait till I have left. Stupid ones die slowly."

Always one to try talking when I can, "alright Mars I'll just gather my friend and be on our way."

He roars with laughter. I can hear them chuckling on the hill. "He is for the fire little one. No second chances for him."

I look right in his eyes. My golden orbs making him pause. "If we fight I will kill you and burn you. I never leave an enemy at my back."

If we did not have an audience he might have let it go. I could tell he was unsure. "I have never lost a battle in 5 thousand years little one. I have killed 38 immortals soon to be 39 pointing at Aro. Will you be 40? How many have you killed little one?"

"I have walked the earth for over a thousand years. I have killed 12 immortals 10 of them in one battle. I do not wish you to be 13. Let me gather my foolish friend and leave I will make sure he never bothers one of your battle again."

It almost worked until a striking girl among the vamps looks at Mars. "Finish the small one I grow bored." I could see she was excited to see him fight again.

That was all it took. He leaped at me. He never laid a hand on me. I was water flowing away from his blows. I was a snake striking. He was that good that we went at it for five minutes before I saw out of the corner of my eye the girl edging closer. I ripped his head off and she screamed charging at me. This was the first time I had fought a mated pair. She had a gift. Some kind of attack, She was always were she needed to be to win. But my avoidance was better. I had both her arms and legs removed. "Give over and I will let you live."

Sobbing she looks at Mars head. "Will you let my mate go as well?"

Aro had been slowly gathering his pieces and putting them back on. He looked up at that with horror. Mars would kill him on sight next time they meet he had no doubt of that. "Mac," that one word and a shake of his head let me know what he thinks.

I know Mars will keep coming, he said it himself he had never lost. I look at the other three and rip her head off. As a mated pair she would never stop trying to kill me if I burned Mars. Looking back at the hill I see the three run. I look and Aro has latched on to a throat. Shaking my head I start a fire and start throwing the pieces on soon Aro is helping me find the stray bits.

The Greek's heard about the fight Ares pride was not to be out done. "You, You killed Mars?" He also came with a band of cohorts. Unlike Mars I could tell they would not hesitate to fight as a group.

Before their eyes I blinked out Ares head hit the floor followed quickly by three others the rest scattered running as fast as they could.

Aro looked at me with a smile and started a fire. "Remind me to never piss you off Mac."

"I value our friendship Aro but you have had your warning." I smile back at him. We had many discussions about food, how we should live, I told him in a few short centuries' we must stop being seen. He had seen some of the power I had and assumed I could glimpse the future. Humans will evolve they have a capacity to destroy that even we will stand in awe of.

I kept him safe and out of trouble. I had to kill a few before both sides got the idea, attack me and die. The Greeks started to call me Thanatos, the Romans Hades. My kill number was at 20 immortals. I was single handily reducing the vampire percentage. Things had finally quieted down I was just about to turn 1000. That's when Toa showed up with a message from Zhou. Sietar was gone she was caught going through Egypt. Anubus sent her back in a small box to Zhou.

In almost 1000 years she is the only one I had an intimate relation with. She was a good immortal caring for her people even if she had a problem showing others that side. I stated to shake. I called up the power and blinked out, they felt a breeze and I was gone. We were not mates but we were FWB. I would miss her for as long as I walk the earth. I raced to Memphis in Egypt Anubus had retreated as the Romans moved in. He was in a weak position after the fight with Zhou. I knew he was the most deadly immortal I have ever faced.

I got to his city and it was thick with vamps seven at least. Roaming around being unseen and unheard let me hear some interesting conversations. I was a ghost, a fly on the wall, or a whisper on a breeze. I gathered I was expected. Whispers of death coming for the god of death, I think if Anubus had it to do over not a hair on her head would have been harmed. A good spy lays in wait, a good assassin will bide his time. I was immortal I could wait for a very long time.

I learned why the others feared him he was sadistic, cruel, and unforgiving. He was by far the oldest immortal I had seen his eyes clouded over his skin looking like limestone instead of granite. I was soon to learn not to let appearances be deceiving. He could see fine and he was fast, much faster than anyone I had seen before. I never learned his exact age but one of the vamps I spied on let it slip he was well over 10,000 years.

Then one day I saw his power in action. All his people were required to take his hand to refuse meant death. A young girl in her first decades of immortality sent by the Romans with a message was brought in. He looked on her with contempt of course he looked at everyone like that. She had heard the rumors of his power and hesitantly took his hand. In a shaky voice she made the demand of the Romans. She was told he would not dare to kill her she was needed to return with the response. It was so quick that if I was not watching even with vampire eyes I would have missed it. She would be returned but in a pretty little box.

I watched 10-20-25 years passed he had grown lax thinking I had been killed or just didn't care. Slowly his people went further afield still I waited I was not close enough to gain his power so I planned, watching what the Romans and the Greeks attempted. They sent baby vamps with gifts I picked up a few new ones thank you very much. After I was finished here I would go home and play with them.

Then it happened after 30 years he took off alone running and leaving a wake of destruction. I would kill him just for how he was killing humans. I had long ago come to the conclusion that to kill humans to eat was a sadness and if I was still a human I might be horrified. But every animal on this earth prays on another. Some of us believe we are dead. I think we are an off shoot, a road the rest of humanity did not go down. No less valid we eat, we think, and we move. A heart beat is not a sign of life. He had finished eating and was looking off to the north as if he could see the Romans and the Greek. I opened the door to a power I seldom use immobility. Starring at his back I can feel him trying to break free. My hands reach up to his neck and with my enhanced strength relieve him of his head. If anyone would have been there to see, it would have looked like his head just popped off. With his head in hand I walked over to one of the many fires going and tossed it in. I felt his power sliding into me. This was one power I was afraid of. It could turn me into a monster like he was. I made a promise to myself to only use it as a last resort.

I headed back to his throne room three of his prodigy were there. Sitting on his throne I became visible. The oldest there an immortal maned Amuen started to shift his weight to attract. "Take one step and I will kill you all."

"Who are you? Do you know whose seat you sit on?"

I am dressed in rags I hold up Anubus's ring. "I am death some call me Thanatos others Hades my friends call me Mac." You could hear a pin drop. "Here is what's going to happen. You are going to go home and stop slaughtering the humans. I have no problem with you eating them. They are thinking feeling aware beings it is cruel how Anubus treated them. Wasteful, I swear weren't you people taught not to play with your food. Where you so well off as humans you could slaughter all you livestock?"

They all had the grace to look away. I point to Amuen, "let the others know if they keep this up I will be visiting them and they will not like that. After you do that this city and everything that was Anubus's that I don't take is yours. I will inform the romans and Greeks that Memphis is to be left alone."

He bows deeply, "thank you lord death."

It was Anubus's title I guess it's mine now. I nod my head and the three beat feet. I find his servants quarters and find a few pair of nice linen pants and shirts in my size. One thing I can say about the asshole he dressed them well before he killed them. I wonder to his privet rooms I see a 12x12 tapestries a map of Egypt, before the Romans. I take it down I liked it, it was coming with me. I spread it out on the floor and threw my extra cloths on it. I grabbed his cask of bobbles gold jewels a few vases I wrapped in sheets a little of this and that. I pulled the ends together and tie it off it looked like Santa's bag of toys. Once I make sure the assholes fighting will leave the city alone I am heading home for a while.

I stopped by Athens first I stood on a hill and just appeared as an immortal was passing a young one name Iris. She was posed to run when I held her in place the power locking her body up. "A moment please," I release her and she waits she has figured out who I am. "Please tell the Olympians Anubus is dead and they are to leave Memphis alone."

She tilts her head looking me up and down giving me a cute smile. "Of course Thanatos."

I smile back reach down for my bundle and blink out. I move a few feet away and watch.

She gives a wistful smile and I hear her whisper "Zeus is goanna love this." She takes off and I head for Rome.

It took a day to get there. I decided to try the same idea. I found a hill by the Pantheon and waited. A young arrogant immortal was racing by I popped in front of him and he came to a halt. He had seen me fight Mars so he knew who I was.

"Hades" he said with contempt.

"Well it seems you have a name for me what is yours?"

He looked astounded everyone knew who he was. The Greeks ran from him he has killed 5 immortals a proven warrior. "I am Mercury" pride dripping off every word.

"That's nice for you. Just tell the rest of your friends I took care of Anubus. They are to leave the city of Memphis in Egypt alone."

"Who are you to tell us what we can or cannot do you gold eyed freak," poking me in the chest.

I freeze him in place and snap off his finger. "Be glade it's not your head boy. If you're good next time I see you I might give this back." Keeping him in my sights so he can't move I reach down fade away and back away. I release him and he grabs his hand and screams.

"Give it back, GIVE IT BACK. I'll kill you! WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!"

He is not going to deliver my message that's for sure. One of his people has heard him and is coming over I hope she is more reasonable. I walk over and rip off his head. She stops dead in her tracks. I fade in with a bag in one hand and a head in another. There's a fire pit 100 yards away I toss his head in and she gasps. "I hope you can be more helpful."

She looked at the headless body twitching on the ground and then back at me. "I have always been helpful sir."

"Please my friends call me Mac."

She smile and nods her head she always thought Mercury was a tool he got what he deserved as far as she was concerned. "Nice to meet you Mac my name is Minerva."

"Like I told headless here Anubus is dead I would like the romans to stay out of Memphis Egypt. I gave it to Amuen that city has suffered enough."

"Of course Hades I will be happy to give them your regards."

"Please call me Mac." I extend my hand in farewell and as she grasps it I use Aro's gift, Wisdom, fairness intelligence, and honorable.

She smiles and heads over to a group of immortals that have watched our exchange. I take the rest of Mercury and pitch him in the fire pit. Grab my bag and head out fade away one more stop before I head home. Good thing it's on the way.

I entered Zhou's city uncloaked. Striding up to his palace, the sun making my body sparkle the humans moving out of my way Toa waiting at the open gate. He bows to me in the Chinese fashion. I return his bow.

"Word has reached us of Anubus's departure."

I smile at him. "If ever there was an immortal that needed killing it was him. Is Zhou home?"

"Alas he is visiting an old friend in Africa for a few decades. He left me in charge of his city. Please come in I have a strong tiger for you to dine on."

Zhou made a point of having something for me to eat at all times in his home. He took the role of host very seriously. Like I said everyone has to eat. So as we dined that night me drinking my tiger. Toe eating a young man. I had no problem with it like I said we were not human anymore. The years having changed my world views, however I still would not stand by for vamp's playing with their food. Kill them, drink them, and dispose of them. After dinner we had a nice game of GO made some small talk before I gave him the reason for my visit. "Please let Zhou know that I have given Memphis to Amuen let him know I would take it as a personal favor if he would leave it alone the city and its humans have suffered enough."

Toa bows, "I will deliver it word for word. I think you are right if any herd should be left alone it would be the late Anubus's."

I bow in return "thank you for your hospitality Toa until next time." I pick up my bag heaver one GO set a gift from Toa. He was a good friend of Sietar's it was his way of saying thank you for doing what he knew he could not.

As I leave the city I become unseen and unheard. I have made a few enemies I will not lead them to my home. I race across the land bridge stopping to dine on polar bear and watch the northern lights for a few weeks, the stars are so bright with no sunlight. I take my time moving through Canada watching history unfold before your very eye is the greatest gift of immortality. I get home and look in my sack, looking around I place my new things on display, the map my favorite. It has a wall all its own, the colors so bright the weave so fine it is someone's life time work. The other things make a nice addition to my home. I take the 6 foot thick stones that sit in the windows out, I put in the spun glass I had made hundreds of years ago. I move the stones to the third floor I will need them when I leave again.

 **well he's home again for how long we will have to see Review please I already have a few chapters done however some ideas down the road are helpful**


	5. Chapter 5

short one good place to stop

* * *

Chapter 5

The memory of me here is still strong. I look out the alter is still there and gifts are still being placed. I go unseen to the city it is thriving with a road to the east out of the mountain vally to other cities. My people have expanded again but they do not encroach on my home, this makes me happy. I go home it's time to see what the three new gifts do.

The first one was a real gem. It let me see and understand how to fully use any gift. I spent time studying my older gifts and learned how much more I could do with them. How I could expand them to hide others increases others strength.

The second was a mirror shield, any gift would bounce back on the caster. It would allow me to move past any other shield. I always wondered why Anubus ripped that young one apart by hand. Every other time he just turned them to dust. How he knew was unknown to me. If he used his power on her he would have been the one turned to dust. This power I would leave on all the time, no gift would ever be used on me without my permission.

The last power was a strange one it allowed me to bind matter. I experimented with it on the stones of my home first. After locking them together I used my extra strength hitting it I could not even scratch it. I used it on the glass then hit it as hard as I could it didn't even flex. I was not sure but it might even survive a nuke. This made me happy, I did not have to worry about my home any longer. The weather could not touch it, it would remain water tight, and no immortal could enter without my help.

I spent a few decades learning my new gifts I found I could only use five at one time but the ability to store them seemed unlimited. I had to admit even I was a little scared. I had used the last power on myself to bind every molecule in my body together. It had taken me over ten years of doing nothing but feeding and working but now I could never be ripped apart. I tried to bite off a finger, nothing. I felt pressure but my teeth that can sheer through anything finally found their mach. I was truly immortal short of killing myself I saw no way anyone else could.

The people have noticed the glass in the tower. More come leaving gifts I have even talked to a few, the languages has change but not enough that I can't figure it out. Then one day I see them carry a young girl, she has been badly hurt her legs have been crushed. She looks to be around fifteen. She is begging for them to kill her. Her father is left to stand with her as the rest run away, he looks to my tower. What does he expect me to do? Who is he to demand anything from me? I will go down there if only to put the girl out of her misery.

He is in his fifty's. He looks me in the eye. I have to admit he has stones. Before I can speak he begins to talk.

"Great Hunter I am lamk. Descendent of Torick my daughter is the last of our line. My family has kept faith these many years. Tending your alter making sure your home was left alone. I am an old man my sons have gone from the trees. My daughter will not last the night. I will take my own life after she is gone. We come to ask for your blessing as our line leaves the mother."

I look down on the girl and remember I still have a debt to Torick. I have never given any thought to changing anyone, although I had worked out a way to do it without having to bite anyone. Making a decision I take her hand and use Aro's power. Smart, fair, loyal, and independent; she is her own person. I look at her with tears in her eyes she is trying not to scream.

"I can save you. I can make you like me. It is very painful and after for the first ten years you must do as I say until you are ready for the new life I can give you. Do you wish me to change you?"

Fighting out one word through the pain "PLEASE!"

It comes out almost like a scream. I look to the father. "She is dead to you do not come back here, do not seek her out, she will walk with the immortals as if she was my own daughter. Tell the people not to come here for it most likely will be there deaths. Say good bye to your daughter."

Tears steam down his face. I know I was hard on him but I will not take the chance of his own daughter killing him.

Kneeing by her side he takes her hand. "Walk tall my little sunshine." He kisses her head and bows to me getting up he heads back to the city to tell the people not to come to the sacred place.

I picked her up and bound to my door four floors up. Laying her on the bed I had made. I have never used it before but I thought I should have one. I got the crude hypodermics I had made years ago, never thinking I would uses them but just in case. I had worked it all out three would be needed one for the jugular vein and two for the arterial veins. Her legs were a lost cause. I would have to give her two in the neck, and one in the heart. I forced myself to create the venom I would need putting it into the shots.

"Are you sure, you will become a blood drinker?" She nods her head and squeezes her eyes shut bracing for the pain I warned her about.

I will be responsible for her for the rest of my life. My hand shakes. I look at it, this is the first time I have felt fear since after my own attack and change. So be it. I push the first one in her neck and wait ten seconds, and push the second one in. Then use the last in her heart hopping it will speed up the change.

* * *

 **someone new he is only 17 will she be the one? stay tuned boys and girls we may post another real soon**


	6. Chapter 6

will Mac have a new girl friend? read and review!

* * *

Chapter 6

I have never seen someone go through the change. I remember every grueling second of mine. Not five minutes after the shots she starts to scream. Horrible wrenching screams her hands ripping the flesh off her body. I watch as the flesh repairs it's self only to see her rip it again. The bones in her legs repair them self I hear the snapping of bones pulling back into place. She gets a little taller but she will never reach 5' stopping at 4'-10". Her breasts fills out a little b-cup by the looks of it. Her hair that reaches down to her waist becomes perfectly straight shimmers a black that is almost blue with high lights. I pull her name from my memory "dew on the flower", daughter's only get adult names from their husbands. We will have to discuss that. I am not calling her that. We will pick a new one for a new life. I watch over her I feel a love, not for a mate but for a child. Her heart is racing it won't be long now.

Her heart beat is so fast that there is no pause between the beats. It takes its last and silence falls. All you can hear is the wind and the birds outside. Her eyes fly open. They are crimson red some would say blood red. With a start she leaps from the destroyed bed and flies to the corner of the room. She looks at me and tilts her head. Looking around at her surroundings trying to understand where she is. Like a light going off she realizes who I am and falls to her knees.

"Hunter, thank you, for saving me, and for healing me."

"Never knee to me again for you are now my daughter." I motion her to stand. I have given much thought to this as I watched her go through the change. I am going to do something that will make it easier for her to go among the humans. I will make her an animal drinker.

"We have much to discuss." I motion to the two chairs by the 6'x10' window.

She flies over and sits the chair sliding back a foot. I walk over at human speed and sit across from her. Her hand goes to her throat. I smile at her.

"I know you are thirsty we will take care of that in a little while."

"It burns, like before." She tells me as she rubs her neck.

"You will call me Mac or father when we are with others, in privet dad or daddy is fine."

She bow her head "yes daddy."

I extended the power to bind her to the next promise. "You will never drink from a human unless your own existence is at stake they never smell good or taste good you prefer the blood of wild animals."

"Yes daddy." With those words she becomes a good vampire bound by her promise. She feels it settle in her new mind. "What is that daddy?"

"It is part of my making. You will be able to walk among the humans. Most immortals like us kill and eat them. You never will feed from them."

She is so trusting looking up at me she smiles. "Thank you daddy, I would not wish to hurt people."

I hope to never have to use that power on her again. It makes me feel dirty forcing a way of life on another. I smile at her. "It is time for you to have a proper name. Fathers give their children their names. In my world it is at their birth. You have been reborn today it is your first day. I name you Kaytlyn or Kat for short."

She breaks out in a big smile. Only adult's girls have names. "Kaytlyn" the sound rolls off her tongue. "I like that thank you for my name dad."

"It was my sisters a long time ago."

"I will do it much honor father" she half bows in the chair.

"None of that we are family now. Let us go out and I will show you why I was called hunter by your old people."

I brought her to a herd of deer. I figured I should not spoil her with a predator for her first meal. "Close your eyes. What do you smell?"

She takes a deep breath, "woodsy, earthy, and salty."

"What do you hear?"

She frowns,"Thumb thump many times."

"That is heart beats of the deer's you saw." I look at her face with her eyes closed. "Do you still feel the thirst?"

After I mention it, it roars back. It's all she can think about again. "Yes" she hisses.

"Let go."

At my words her eyes fly open and she is bounding for the deer. Her eyes fasten on a large doe. In one lunge she takes it down. Her teeth finding their way through the doe's fur piercing the large vein in its neck. Salty sweet goodness flows down her throat. Like a drug hitting her brain, she feels euphoric and sucks harder. The burning dimming, soon there is no more. She shakes it looking to me with a pout. I can't help it, I laugh, and she smiles back at me her face covered in blood.

"Can I have another?"

"You can have as many as you wish but must stop once you cannot drink anymore."

She looks at the herd that has run a quarter of a mile away. Racing to them she takes a small male. Making happy noises as she sucks the blood out after all her mind has been rewired to think of humans as tasting like shit.

She has been running around half naked. She looks like she works in a butcher's shop with her face smeared in blood.

"Let's find a stream and get you cleaned up then find you something to wear."

She looks down at herself. Only now realizing how her cloths faired through the change. If I was an out sider she would feel ashamed but I told her we are family, I am her new father. Family's mostly live in the same room in her home city. There is not much left to the imagination.

After her bath in the stream we go for a run. I am careful to keep her away from the humans. She still has the ability to hurt them without even thinking about it. I wish for her to experience some of the joys of her new life before we sit down and talk again.

We get back home and I show her how to jump up to the door it is only 48' not much for us. Her new mind catches everything I do and on her first try it looks like she has done it her whole life. I motion to the seats again.

She looks to the bed. "Sorry dad I broke your bed."

Smiling at her, "you were the first to use it."

"Then where do you sleep?"

I laugh, "we never sleep we don't need to."

"Never?"

"Never, we never eat food it tastes like dirt and we have to throw it back up or it sits and rots in our stomachs. We hunt and drink blood. We are called blood drinker, cold ones, or immortals."

"Why cold ones?"

"We are cold to the touch."

She reaches out and takes my hand. "You do not feel cold father."

"To humans we are. We never feel the cold or the hot. It is late fall and you have been running around in little. Have you been cold?"

"No dad it was fine."

Speaking of that, I motion for her to follow me we go down to the first floor. All the gifts and things I have collected over my1600 years have been piled in here. I have bolts of silk from china, yards and yards of lining from Egypt, and wool from Rome. Hides and skins from the tribes some fashioned into cloths.

"We will have to jury-rig something up for now."

She looked at the cloth. Fingering the silk "I know how to sew I made all my and my old father's cloths."

"Change into something that fits for now you can use whatever is in here. This is your home too now what's mine is yours. I will wait for you upstairs."

Thus began her training I taught her all the languages I knew. Math and sciences that this world has not even learned she soaked it up like a sponge. We went to the city I kept us unseen unheard we looked in on her father. Two decades had passed the tribe cared for him in his last days. We appeared before his house, our skins shining people falling to their knees as we enter his home. I look down on him all the elders have gathered.

"The last of Torick," my voice rings out. The old man's eyes open and he looks at me. Then his eyes flow to the beautiful girl next to me. He is too weak to speak but his eyes water. "Leave the trees, our daughter walks with me now."

She takes his hand we had been working hard on her control so as not to hurt him she wished to say good bye to her first father. "I am well; Torick's line will walk the mother with hunter for all time. I am now his true daughter first father. He has given me a name it is Kaytlyn. It means "smart beautiful child" in his tongue." He forces a smile a tear trickles down his cheek it's the only way he can tell her of his joy. With a hiss his last breath passes from his body. He died with a smile on his face. She looks to the elders. Patting his hand in farewell she leans in kissing his wet cheek. In a murmur they hear "I love you daddy good bye" then her voice gains strength. "Make sure he has all the honors he was the shaman to Hunter and the last of Torick's." They all put their heads to the floor and we walked out. I wrapped my gifts around us and we left.

We grew closer every day. I taught her to fight she was a deadly little thing Mars would have loved her. I bound her molecules together so she could not be torn apart. Before we knew it 300 years had passed. I was getting restless again I had been home for over 400 years. I asked her if she would like to travel and see the world.

"Yes, oh yes I would like to see the things you have told me of father."

We will run down south and see Ature first and see how Pablo is doing.

She went and got the back packs. I had described too her what I wanted she had made them out of thick leather. We packet a few changes of clothes that she had made, she really was quite good. She bound her hair in a high ponytail and we headed off after locking up our home. we looked like a couple of kids off to school with our back packs. She was not as fast as me and she had no gift. I had started to think that the singers of the human race were the gifted. The reasons gifted were so rare was because they were the first eaten. We got down to the Incan's and smelt five immortals. We were greeted by a young female of 15. She took one look at our eyes and invited us to their home.

It was a palace sitting on the edge of a cliff as we entered Ature appeared with a woman in his arms. Disengaging himself he opens his arms. "Mac it has been too long."

I embrace him. "I see you have been busy, three more my brother?" Two other come out one is Pablo. He goes to the young girl holding her hand.

"Not me" he points to Pablo "I have not the skill he was after all an accident. I met my Teea and I knew she was the one but I didn't think I could do it. Pablo had already changed Shail I asked him to do it."

I turn to him. "How are you little one," my pet name for him?

Smiling he extends his hand and we grasp forearms as is the custom here. "Good Mac I see you met my mate Shail and this is her sister Reail."

"Everyone this is Kaytlyn my daughter."

She smiles and waves. "Please its Kat father is so formal he never lets me call him Michal."

Everyone laughs the girls are looking at our eyes. Finally Teea asks if we really eat animals with a face.

"Oh yes" Kat tells her with a huge grin, "bear is my favorite. Dad has been telling me of the polar bears I can't wait till we go there."

"Is it as good as humans" Reail asks?

"I don't know. I don't like the way humans smell. I have never ate one" she shakes with revulsion just thinking about it.

"You owe me a rematch Mac." Pablo roles his neck "I have been training with Ature since your last visit."

I give Kat a smile. "How about you go a few rounds with Kat she is looking for a new challenge."

Kat gives nothing away she fights me to a draw most times. She looks like Bruce lee and a shoaling monk all rolled into one.

We head out side and they face off Pablo confident in his skill. She has him pined with her teeth to his neck in under two minutes. The rest look on stunned.

"How old did you say Kat is?" Ature looks at me.

"I'm 313 this year" she tells him as she lets Pablo up. She refuses to count her human years.

He looks at me. "Is it a golden eye thing?" He looks put out being beaten by a girl.

The other three girls swarm Kat and with giggles they disappear into the house.

"I fear you have brought a whirlwind into my coven Mac." Ature claps him on my back. "Let's head in you can tell me what is going on in the world."

"I have been a little single-mindedly working with Kat for over 300 years at my home. But before that I was in your old stopping grounds. Anubus killed a very close friend I stalked him for 30 years and then ripped off the bastard's head."

"How are you still here?" Pablo sat and listens as Ature asked me that.

Pablo knew of the death touch, Ature shared all he knew of the places he had been. He sat waiting for my answer.

"A lot has change I fear, I have had to remove more heads than I care to admit. Roman's Greek's Egyptian's they all call me death. Most shy away I have a few who call me friend. I count both of you on that very short list. Soon my friend we will have to move into the shadows, dark times are coming for the immortals."

Ature shakes his head only he knows I'm from the future. "Will it be bad?"

"For you no, your time comes much later the sickness that will hit the other place will kill five out of every six humans. They will be fighting for food over there. The sickness will take a few centuries to reach these shores."

"Will it affect your diet?" The young immortal asks.

I smile at Pablo, "no and there are only two of us."

Kat was a disruption to the males in the Inca coven. The woman were sparing with her talking back to the men becoming more independent by the day.

Pablo came to me in a panic. "She wants me to train her! Shail told me we would not be together until I agree!"

I smile at him. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to that hell cat daughter of yours she is putting ideas in the girl's heads."

I laugh out loud. "I wouldn't be saying that where the girls can hear if I were you. They might break off a few parts you are very happy to have. You won't have to worry about Shail cutting you off then."

His hands move to that universal spot every guy covers when something like that is discussed.

:You better get used to it the world spins and time moves on. Someday women will be equal in all ways that matter to a man." He stomps out.

Ature has listened to everything we said, vampire hearing. Shaking his head, "the fool forgets they can hear everything in this house." We hear four girls giggle. He plays up to the girls and with a smile to me, "I think it's a good idea for the ladies to know how to defend their selves from any attacker."

I mouth SMART MAN to him and smile.

"What next after you leave" Ature ask me?

"I think I will look in on a few friends Zhou, Toa, Aro. See how things are faring Aro has some good ideas and has the right frame of mind to take charge."

"What of you old friend I think you would do a great job roping in the others." Ature asked in a serious voice.

"No I would not have the tolerance for it I would just start ripping heads off. Kat has the same mentality we run well together."

From the back room I hear. "Thanks dad" with a smile in her voice.

"Your welcome love."

We spend a few decades with them our eating habits make it easier for both covens to get along. Kat got all the girls to try her eating habits it was not a big hit. Reail tried to entice Kat with human blood eating messily in front of her spilling a lot on the ground. Ature saw my face, after that he had a privet word with his coven while Kat and I hunted. He knew my views on waste and cruelty. After that not a drop got spilled. I never had to say a word but Reail looked a little scared when she ate if I was there. Before we left the men were back in the dog house with the girls. They had seen the silk in Kats pack. Asking where I got it I told them "it was a gift from Zhou." After that they were nonstop on a campaign to come with Kat and I.

"They are staying in the wilderness for a few decades where there are no humans the closes are Mac's people and I have sworn to never eat them and as leader of this coven none of you will either." Ature was ready to pull his hair out.

I finally came to his rescue "why don't you come home with me Art." I was the only one to get away with calling him that except Kat she could do no wrong. It was a name of affection from our travels 1600 years ago. "I have a few bolts the girls can have you can bring them back."

The three of us left the next day.

"Thanks for the save back there. They are not ready for the other place maybe in a few centuries of training." He looks at Kat. "There to meek not like our little hellion over there."

Kat smiles at him, "thank Uncle Art."

She had started calling him that after I had put my arm around his neck and called him brother. The sisters called me uncle Mac after that day and Teea treated me like a brother in-law. He was right though my girl was taking no shit from anyone. And feel sorry for the fool who ever harms one hair on her head they will die in excruciating pain.

Two days running and we are home.

"This is the first time you have ever invited me into your home Mac."

I cock my head. Before Kat I would never have let anyone in here. Now I find I don't mind a guest as long as the leave my humans alone.

We hop up and Kat opens the door it will only open for us I bound it that way. We sit and have a nice game of chess as Kat digs out the silk she is willing to part with. I had to promise to ask Zhou for more.

"How much longer do you think this land will remain secret?" He asks as he moves his knight.

"Not much more I'm afraid. Soon I fear my people in the city will have an immortal living among them. I will not spend all my time babysitting them, however if they are being murdered." I left it hanging there.

"Yes the Black Death you called it. They will be looking for food."

"I may have to discuss it with Zhou, Zeus, Aro, Stephon, and whomever the Greek's have left. Make some ground rules. No more being seen in the sun. Any humans that see us sparkle must die. Stop drawing attention to us. Let us fade from the memory of the humans becoming stories to scare the young."

"We will start as you say to slide into the shadows. My coven will work with you."

"Good, old friend I fear we will have to impose hash punishment to any repeat offenders." He left with five bolts of silk I knew there was at least six more down there especially Kat's favorite blue.

We had to repack having given away all but the cloths on our backs to the Inca coven. Kat made me pants and shirts with pockets out of a canvas material made in our city. It was not as smooth as the silk but it was almost as strong as it. And it was plentiful as the people would give her anything she asked for. Kat was going to find some of the new rules restrictive. It was a good thing we lived in the redwood forest. Cloudy and rainy most of the time I swear if the sun came out 40 times a year I would be surprised. She fixed a tear in her pack and we were ready to go.

* * *

we are almost done with BC half way back to were Mac started this journey

what will happen next look for the next post fav the story so you see the updates on face book

don't be shy drop a review.


	7. Chapter 7

not my world just playing hope to see a few reviews

* * *

Chapter 7

Bouncing on her feet, "do you think we will get there today? I can't wait to see if polar bear is as good as grizzly."

"I don't know you might get tired." I tell her with a grin.

"Ya it's been over 3 hundred years since I had a nap. I'm due."

Laughing we leave, I will cloak us after the crossing.

We spent almost 30 years up there, Kat was in heaven. The only reason we left was I thought she might eat them all in another 20 years. She finally agreed to treat them as a reward or treat. I thought they were ok I told her we would go to Africa and she could try my favorite Lion. She was up for it but she told me she was a bear girl 100%.

The land bridge was disappearing. We had to swim a little it was a good sign the new land would remain undetected. On the Russian side of the Arctic Circle we found some bears I had never seen before, they made Grizzly's look small. They were blond in color and stood 12'-14'. There paws were the size of my head. I had hunted elephants before and not given it a second thought but when I saw these things I just froze. Kat, never stopped, jumping right at it. He was twice as fast as the average bear. He swiped her away as she started to bite down. Flying through the air she is laughing with joy. I thought this must be where the yeti stories come from. She is having a great time it is putting up a fight with its 9" claws scraping over her skin. Her pack ripped off on the first attack. Her clothes ripped to shreds hanging in slivers. It took her three tries to get through to the fire in his veins, biting and spitting out fur.

She stopped and looked at me. "It's too big I can't finish it. You want the rest?"

It was very rare for any vampire to share a kill, sometimes mated pairs would. It brought home how close we had become. It was without a doubt the best bear I had ever tasted.

"My new best fave, we are coming back here" she tells me as she rubs her belly.

I laugh, she looks like she swallowed a basketball. I was full too it was like the elephant a family meal. We looked and the others watch us, they travel in packs this one had 10. I am sure that they are gone in my time. I look at Kat and I'm sure she has something to do with that. She will be coming back for more.

"Well one good thing we won't have to stop before we reach Zhou's" I tell her as she fixes her pack.

She is giving her pack a frown. "He ripped right through the side and into the clothes. Two of my best shirts are ruined."

"Well next time you will take the time to take it off." I give her the look every parent in the world has given a child after they have ruined some piece of clothing.

"Worth it." She tells me with a smile.

I just shake my head I know better than to say another word. She is so much like my little sister in her confidence and the way she carries herself.

She looks at me, "What?"

"Nothing honey need a hand?"

She pulls out a piece of rawhide using the tip of her pinky nail makes small holes on each side and stiches it up. "Good enough;" Sliding it back on we head out.

We start to see humans' way to soon. I pick up the scent of an immortal I don't know. I signal Kat and she gets inside my range to cloak her we fade out and follow the scent. We see three immortals feeding they cannot hear us while I cover us. "I am going to see what is going on I will leave you covered don't break out unless they attack then you know what to do."

She smiles at me I raised a nice little killer. "Yes daddy I know what to do."

I fade back in and startle them. The big one almost jumps at me but then he sees the color of my eyes they speak a version of Chinese's dialect I don't know. The other two back up.

I speak to them in Mandarin, "sorry to interrupt your dinner I was unaware this land was claimed my companion and I do not hunt humans and we are just passing through." I let the field fall and Kat is standing there. They are startled again.

"Yes we just had a monster bear just a few hours ago." Kat tells them with a smile.

The big one looks at me, how bad could I be if I travel with that little thing. Maybe he is not death, maybe there are more gold eyes. All that rolls through his head as he jumps at me. I let Kat take him she's been a little moody lately I kept my eyes on the other two. He lasted about five minutes before she ripped his head off.

"Are we burning him father?"

The other two are ready to bolt. "NOT ONE STEP!" They look at me and then Kat. "Who was that dummy?"

"Quebli a nomad, we all are." The one on the right told me.

"Your name" I point to the taller one?

"Chow lord death."

"And you," the stupid looking one?

"Salem sir" as he bows from the waist.

"Dad can we just burn him already? He has greasy hair."

Her face was a picture, I wish cameras were invented. "Ya go ahead honey his friends don't seem to mind."

"He was more trouble than not" Chow told us. "We have been hunting the edges of Zhou's lands since that idiot pissed of Toa."

I look at Kat she just got the fire going. "Don't burn the head. Rip up the body and toss that on we'll make a gift of him to Toa."

She makes a face as she wraps the head in one of the ruined shirts she has. "You're carrying it."

"Does Toa have any reason to want to talk to you two?"

They both shake their heads no.

"I will let him know you are no longer in his company you can go." The words were barely out of my mouth and they were gone.

"Well that should let everyone know I'm back" I say with a frown.

"I still love you daddy who cares what other say." She brings me the head and gives me a hug.

I can feel his head squirming as his body burns as I take the head.

A purple cloud of smoke announcing our arrival to Toa's lands. I look ahead and see my friend he raises his hand with a questing look on his face.

His eyes stray to Kat with a raised eyebrow he turns to me. It is rude to ask a question of a guest before greeting them. "Welcome to my lands Mac and miss" he bows from the waist.

"My daughter Kaytlyn and I thank you." we both bow back like I showed her. I explained about how important manners were to these people.

He looks to the smoke. "Anyone I know?"

I raise the head, "Kat brought you a gift I'm just carrying it."

"He had greasy hair father." She smiles at Toa.

We follow him to his home. His people bowing as we pass it makes me wonder how many will be able to step back, they take this as there right.

Toa takes the wrapped bundle and opens it. "Ah yes the dog that has been stealing from the edge of my herds."

"There were two others but they said you had no conflict with them. I told them to go."

"Father is sometimes too soft hearted I would have ripped them both up too."

"Kat," I shake my head. "Some would think that gold eyes make us more prone to violence than our brothers."

"They took what belonged to your friend Toa. In the tribes there is only one punishment."

Toa nods his head. "We view it the same way in Master Zhou's lands. However I have no problem with you letting the other two go they came before this asking to hunt the fringe." Shaking the head and looking in his eyes. He looks back at us with a smile. "I will peal small slivers off for years burning them in front of him. He may last 2 or 3 hundred years. His eyes will be last then I will burn him over a candle. Most of the venom will be gone by then it will take days for him to turn to ash."

Kat is smiling at Toa. I just shake my head. "Then again maybe we are not as bloodthirsty;" I tell them both with a smile.

We spend almost a year with Toa, his land runs in to the mountains makes good hunting. He has taken to teaching Kat another form of fighting with more grappling. Not like the humans fight to choke out an opponent but to rip body parts off. I watch from the side lines I will never have to fight like that, if I am ever in a position where I cannot move I always have Anubis's power to call on. Kat takes to it like a fish to water. Toa is considered to be Zhou's best fighter. Kat now holds her own with him even giving up reach and weight, her speed making it an even fight. That she cannot be ripped apart comes as a shock to Toa. The first time they fight he goes to rip off an arm bur can't, making her more deadly. He could have her held, but destroying her would be next to impossible. Unless you throw her into magna from a volcano, maybe? It takes a lot to burn through our skin to get to the venom below by not being able to even scratch her she is almost fire proof.

When the time comes to move on and see Zhou Toa comes with us.

"It has been almost 1 hundred years since I have seen my master. You always have a way of making your visits interesting I would see it firsthand so as not to miss a single detail."

With Toa as an escort the other immortals faded into the background as we passed their lands. Making the need to stop and let them faun over me unnecessary. Within a week we were at Zhou's gates.

Zhou was one of the most laid back immortals that I have ever seen unless you pissed him off. If he got formal with you; you knew you were on shaky ground. Once he called you friend he meant it, very rarely using his gift. I had told Kat of his gift and to never agree with anything he asks as a promise. When he met us at his gate I made a big deal of introducing her as my daughter looking him in the eye. Letting him know what would happen if I ever found out he used his power on her. Although no words were spoken he gave me a nod we would never have to have that conversation.

We were shown to a magnificence set of rooms with a large privet garden that was enclosed in the center. A large pool and fountain for bathing was in the dead center surrounded by a screen of hedges. "You go first Kat you still have blood in your hair."

She gives me the look all teen age girls give their father when then know better. "Whatever you know we could both use it at the same time it's not like we haven't seen the other naked before how many times have I seen a puma shred your cloths completely off?"

I just give her a shrug my 20 century morals coming out again. I had gotten rid of most of them only seeing them pop out once in a while. I look at the pool it is bigger that an Olympic class swimming pool back home. Feeling foolish I give her a nod and head to the water taking off my cloths. There is nothing sexual between us but there is a deep seated love. The water is boiling hot, a nice treat for us extreme heat feels good on our skin Kat and I have a few hot springs back home we use frequently.

A few years go by and I discuss the need to move into the shadows with Zhou and Toa. Kat sits in but stays quite she has heard all of it when we visited the Inca coven.

"I find it hard to believe we will be fighting over humans they breed like rats." Zhou looks at me with puzzlement.

"I have a limited amount of for-knowledge one of my many gifts I have seen it 5 out of 6 will die. The outer settlements with fewer people will fare better. The cities will be hit the hardest and feeding openly will drive the herds together killing more of them. I have nothing to gain here Kat and I eat a different food source. It is to your benefit to change not mine."

"I will go with you and meet with the other coven leaders to discuss slipping into the shadows as you say. Toa call in everyone we will have a conclave before I go."

"Yes Master." He bows putting his head to the matt we are sitting on and leaves.

I shake my head. "You might have to limit that kind of thing to when humans are not in the room." I look at his ten attendants some starting to sweat. They heard me taking about killing humans who know about our secret.

"You don't mean these? I would have to kill the whole city!"

"No just forbid them to tell their children under 5 years about you and never show how we are different to the new generation. It will take a few hundred years before we become myths. There will be the occasional slip up we will have to play it by the ear on enforcing the new laws."

When every immortal was present Zhou's 12 and Kat and I we had the most immortals I have seen in one place since the war with Anubus. 15 killers in one city the only thing keeping the peace was Zhou's gift and the promise they had made. But like all groups there is always one. In this case Sakra, one of the first Zhou had made.

He saw how close Toa had become to Kat not thinking of her ties to me he provoked her looking for a rise from Toa. In his world women should be seen and not heard. Kat let a lot of it slide but she could see her friend Toa was getting pissed off, but was unable to do anything about it. They were prohibited to fight in Zhou's city. It all came to a head at the banquet before we were to leave. For almost four years Kat had put up with his shit until he said.

"Take your little harlot back to the training rooms and teach her some proper moves to please a man."

Kat stood up and looked Zhou right in the eyes. In a quiet voice, "tell me now to stop or I am burning him to ash."

He just sneered at Kat. "I will show you what a real man can do girl."

I started to stand and felt Zhou's hand touch my shoulder. He looks at Sakra with sad eyes he has known him for almost 3 thousand years. Then turns to Kat and nods his head.

She is across the room in a flash and the fight is on. She takes him apart piece by piece first the feet then the hands legs and arms she starts to feed the fire pit, one finger at a time. He howlers and screams begging Zhou to help him. Not one person moves as Kat moves on to his toes. She spent 2 hours happily killing him till all she had was the head. "You're lucky Lord Zhou stopped dad, I went easy on you" and then throws his head in the flames. She looks at Zhou with dead eyes and bows never leaving eye contact. "Sorry for disturbing your feast."

He stands and bows back none of them have ever seen him do this to a non-coven leader. "It is I who owe the apology, you are my guest. He was disrespectful and you graciously let it go after his last statement if you did not kill him I would have."

Back in our rooms she comes up to me, "I'm sorry daddy but I was so mad. He kept coming at me and when nothing happened he just made it worse. Toa was told not to kill him and the others were afraid of him."

"He was one of Zhou's oldest only Toa is older. You were put into an old game between the two, from what I know the only thing that has kept Toa from killing him is a promise to Zhou. Sakra saved Zhou's life when he was still a human. He distracted an immortal that had been fighting Zhou, he was almost killed for his trouble. Zhou changed him before he blead out." I gave Kat a hug. "He would never have been able to adjust to the new rules he would have been put down anyway."

"I don't want to have to do that too often so I thought if I made it memorable people will take me seriously." She gives me a sad smile.

"No doubt, I think you made your point sweetie."

* * *

 **how was it feed me some reviews peps**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi all short one send fedback**

* * *

Tw chapter8

We had a few days to kill before leaving for Greece. I had realized I had never looked at my original power the one that let me learn others. I was shocked when I discovered that I could only lend them to someone I had made, my venom being the bridge. I could also take a gift and implant it permanently giving control of that gift to a child of my venom. In a way it was a relief to know I could shuffle off any gift that was unwanted. If I got something so unsettling I could create an immortal push the gift to them and have Kat kill it somewhere away from me. Cold yes, heartless maybe, but if it came down to me or them I could do it and Kat would help no questions asked. I would not look for immortals to kill for their powers but if someone had a gift I thought would help Kat I was not opposed to hanging around until I picked it up.

Zhou and Toa decided to come with Kat and me to Greece. When we got there it was to a cool reception. Word of my movements had preceded me so no one wished to provoke me. At the same time no one wished to help. Zeus greeted us with all honors, meeting with Zhou without the rest of us. I was told later by Zhou that Zeus was a bit nerves about me and Kat. He had two of his youngest in the coven to see to our needs, Hermes and Hephaistos. Their gifts pinned the first time we met. Hermes had great speed almost twice as fast as the normal immortal. Hephaistos had a shield not as strong as my mirror shield his absorbed the power used against it allowing him to use the power through touch once.

I had an idea if I used Aro's power with my gift what would happen? I had to understand a gift before I could copy it if I took all their memories would I get their gifts as well? Only one way to find out I put my hand out to Hermes. I saw it all his human life, all six hundred years after Zeus changed him, how his power works when he used it, everything. Aro's power was staggering I was stunned and for a few seconds I was venerable. I blinked my eyes and felt a spark in my head it worked!

Hermes looked at me, "are you all right Hades?"

"Yes yes just lost in thought for a moment are you going to introduce me to your coven mate?"

"Of course, Hades this is Hephaistos."

I reach out with my hand and he clasps it in his. My shield fights against his but mine cuts through, he feels me as I read his thoughts there is so much feedback between the two shields that they become visible. Everyone can see something flowing from him to me. It takes almost three times as long because he is fighting the whole way. Our hands are fused together the only way to stop it would be to cut his hand off mine was never coming off. He is a sadist a real piece of shit. I feel dirty just shaking his hand I will kill him if he ever pulls that crap in my presents. I almost rip his gift out of him and he falls to his knees. I let go and feel his gift in my head.

I look down on him. "Stay away from me and mine or I will end you."

He sneers at me. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing I would ever do again." I look at some of his coven mates. "How can you let this this thing stay with you?"

Aphrodite and Gaia looked away Hermes looked at them and then at me. "Zeus decides who is in this coven his word is law we do not fight with each other. His justice is swift and final. You would do well to remember this."

"Let him come, Anubis thought he was untouchable too, they call me death for a reason boy. You would do well to remember that. He may not take too kindly to you threating me. I like you Hermes don't make the mistake of thinking I won't end you if you ever come at me or Kat." I look at Kat, "let's go hunt."

We get away from Olympus before she says anything. "What was that about dad?"

"Stay away from that piece of shit Kat. He is evil, his thoughts his deeds are horrible. What he does to human women is just wrong. If I ever meet him outside of Zeus's territory I will not hesitate to end him."

I cool off and gather myself. I look at her. Kat "I want to ask you for something."

"Anything dad you know that."

"I am going to bind you to a promise not to tell anyone not in our coven about any gifts or power in our coven. Do you agree?"

She looks deep into my eyes and without any hesitation tells me she agrees. She feels herself bound by her promise wrapped by her word.

I take a seat on a rock and tap a spot on the side of me. "I am from a time almost 2 thousand years in the future. I was bitten and a coven of animal drinkers stopped the immortal from killing me. They took his head I was in so much pain going through the change. Alice a pre-cog immortal said something before I got lost in the pain. Get his hand off Mac he has a wild talent he moves through ti**. The last word was time I had to learn everything by myself. As close as I can tell I went 4 thousand years into my past. When I met Ature I learned I had a gift any gifted immortal I spent time with I acquired their gift. At this time I have 12 gifts as you have my venom in your veins I can gift you with abilities."

"You mean I would have a gift?"

"I want to try to give you two gifts I just lifted from Hermes and the piece of shit Hephaistos. Hermes gift is speed he moves twice as fast as average immortals. The asshole has a powerful shield if any gifts are used on you, you absorbed it and with a touch you can release it on another."

Kat has a big smile on her face. "That would be awesome."

"It is almost worth touching that ass-hat, if I knew what I would have seen I don't know if I could have done it. With those two gifts and being unable to even being scratched you will be unstoppable."

"Will it hurt dad?"

"I don't know this is the first time I have done this." I put my hands on both temples on her head. Closing my eyes I see the lights in my head I see the speed and push it out through my hands and into Kats head.

I hear her scream and she falls toward me collapsing her eyes closed. Almost a minute passes as she opens her eyes. "Ya that stings a little;" She smiles at me "let's get it over with."

I reach inside me again as I push it is worse than the last time. She is out for ten minutes.

"I feel a little weak I think I need to hunt now." She stands on shaky legs.

She looks pale, I mean we are white but she is three shades whiter. "Stay here I will bring you something." I know she is in a bad way she doesn't even argue with me.

She is sitting on the rock as I go to hand her the buck. I don't think she has the strength to hold him and snap his neck. I twist his neck and pass it to her.

She looks at me and bites down on his neck draining it in seconds. "Thanks dad."

"You feeling better Kat?"

She stands up, "let's go get another," and bounds off faster than I have ever seen her move before.

Well I guess it worked. After she ate two more we sat down on the rock again. "You will have to feed more now your metabolism is twice as fast now."

"Maybe I can finish off one of those blond bears now." She tells me with a big shit eating smile on her face.

"Let's try something, I will remove my shield and use Aro's gift on you, if the shield works you will be able have one shot to use that gift. I will let you see my life. I trust you, I love you Kat, I trust you with all I know." With that I reached out and felt nothing. She touched me back and her eyes went blank for a minute.

She lets go and pulls me into a hug. "I love you Michael Mc-sands. We will see them again."

"You bet your sweet ass we will."

"Now I know why you made me promise and bind me."

Every thought I ever had, all my knowledge of the past and future was now hers. "I hope we are always together as a family Kat. I love you too." At this point we did not have to talk, everything was perfectly clear. She took my hand and we ran back to Olympus.

* * *

 **ooooh stay tuned boys and girls**


	9. Chapter 9

**two in one night oh my**

 **she owns it all just my ramblings**

* * *

Chapter 9

A strange thing happened when I walked into the room with our two watchdogs of Zeus. There gifts popped back in my head. I looked sharply at Kat; "do you still have those two things I just gave you?"

She looks at me like I lost my mind, "of course what do you think I could do with them?"

"I will tell you later." Hermes and ass-hat look at me like I have lost my mind. I guess once I gain a gift and give it away all I have to do is be in the presents of the gifts owner to reacquire it.

Hermes looks over at Kat. "I hear you like to spare Toa tells me you are quite gifted."

"I can hold my own," she tells him with a smirk.

He is so sure with his gift that he can take her. "Perhaps we could go a few rounds I have some talent myself."

I incline my head to them both. "Lead the way."

We head to a small clearing the size of two football fields side by side. Stands with seats almost like bleachers are set dead center. A group of immortals are already gathering as if the fight was prearranged. Zeus and his bootlickers take the best seats with Zhou and Toa dragged along.

Kat looks at me, "should I be a good guest?"

"Fuck-um up kid. No burning unless they try with you."

I make my way to the seat next to Zhou that has been left open for me. I nod my head Zeus, "gentlemen;" Giving proper respect to the coven leader in his home.

He looks at me, "what exactly does Fuck-um up mean?"

My nose points to Kat. "Watch and see."

Zeus claps and a women in her late twenties steps forward. She nods her head in a condescending way "my name is Persephone child are you ready for your lesson?"

Kat bows her eyes never leaving her opponents face. "Every fight is a learning experience."

Zeus looks on eagerly, "begin."

Kat never uses her new gifts she weaves and bobs and 20 seconds later she is holding an arm. "Are you able to continue?"

Zeus looks on impressed.

She screams at Kat and darkness engulfs both girls.

"Her gift Zeus tells us, she creates darkness she can see but I am afraid young Kat will be at quite a disadvantage." We hear ripping. "I must apologize Hades, she has quite the temper but we will stop her from burning any parts."

The cloud disintegrates and Kat has another arm and one of her legs in her hands. With a flinty look at the girl on the ground she tosses them in different directions. "Stay down or the next thing I will rip off is your head."

She moans and looks to Zeus. He waves his hand and she is helped off the field her parts collected.

He claps his hands, "Poseidon."

A mounting of a man steps on to the field. He shows respect and bows to Kat. "Shall we dance little viper?"

Kat bows with a smile. "Will you step on my feet oh titian?"

They moved and weaved he was surprisingly graceful. For almost five minutes they fought then Kat moved snaking her body behind him with her teeth on his neck. He froze putting his hands at his sides, "nicely done Kaytlyn."

Always one to respect a worthy opponent she jumps down and bows. "Thank you for the insightful workout."

He smiles, looks at Zeus and gives a shrug.

This is not how Zeus planned for this to go. I was to be put in my place seeing my coven beaten, ripped apart, begging for help. "Hermes no quarter!"

I look at Kat and nod my head.

He steps out and bows. "I am sorry little one; it will be over before you know."

She bows back and smiles, "well I will just have to see about that."

He blurred for her, only because I had his gift was I able to see the fight. To the rest of the spectators it looked like two clouds moving around the ring. He relied on his speed to win all his fights, Kat was by far the better fighter. She had not learned how to fight at speeds like he had mastered. It made it more even than I thought it would be. He got into a position that would rip her head off, however he was in for a rude awakening. He bit down and nothing. He was so shocked she reversed the hold raped her legs around his head and snap!

All the others saw was his body fly and his head between her legs.

You could hear a pin drop. All the Olympians looked like statues. Furry started to play out on Zeus's face. I felt a charge build in the air. In a conversational voice I told him, "you throw that bolt and I will kill you."

Zhou and Toa looked at me stood up and step back out of the way. I could see lighten bolts where his eyes were it was a cool look. He wanted to hit me with everything he had but the way I sat there unconcerned unnerved him. I could almost see his thoughts playing across his face. Is he that powerful? My whole coven is here. The Chinese look to be sitting this out. He killed Anubis.

I look at him and my voice grows cold. "Kat and I will walk through your coven reaping and burning. I will hunt you down you have no idea what we are capable of I suggest you never have to find out." I can see the bolt in his hand. Will he, yes, no, maybe. Kat looks on eagerly knowing if he throws that bolt IT'S ON!

Slowly his eyes go back to normal. He stands and gives Kat a bow, nods to me, and looks at Poseidon. "Help your brother." Then turns back to me; "it was an interesting afternoon. Would you like to join Zhou and me tonight? We have much to discuss Hades, coven to coven."

I incline my head once again the respectful guest. "Of course Zeus please send for me when you wish to meet."

They all file out leaving Zhou, Toa, and Kat with me. When he is sure we will not be over heard Toa asks me if I was crazy.

Zhou looks at Kat and my faces. "No Toa they were very sure of the outcome. Now Zeus knows what I have known for a long time. You my friend are the immortal killer."

"A title I never asked for I would take it as a personal favor if you kept it to yourself my friend."

Zhou nods his head, "of course Mac."

Kat closes the door to our rooms. "Do you think they will come with us to discuss the humans?"

"I believe they will at least send a representative when I explain we will be holding them to the same rules as everyone else whether they agree to the accords or not."

Later that night we hear a tap on the door we had used the time to bathe soaking in the boiling water for a few hours.

Kat opens the door and sees Hermes. "Glad to see you up and about."

He smiles at her. "Things got a little heated some of us lost our heads."

Kat breaks out in a laugh and I smile at his dry sense of humor. "My master wishes to see you."

As we follow him Kat taps him on the shoulder. "No hard feeling?"

He turns to us and smile. "I was the one to try ripping your head off first if anyone should apologize it should be me."

With that we entered a privet throne room with a raised platform with two seats. Zeus sitting on one of those with Zhou and Toa standing below him as if he was there lord. The image not lost on me we walk over to my Chinese friends.

He stands and walks down the three steps as if making a concession. Motioning to an arch, "let us retire to my privet quarters. We will be more comfortable there."

The rooms were opulent, silk and gold everywhere. He had six plush chairs in a circle with a small glass table in the center with roses covering the entire surface. He motions to the seats, "please."

I go through the whole thing about hiding and why. He was less than receptive. Hermes looked a little mortified here was his coven leader acting like a child.

Zhou steps in. "At least come to the conclave and hear what the others think perhaps another solution is possible."

We hem and haw for months, just as I am about to say the hell with it and leave Zeus does a 180 and he and Hermes will be accompanying us bringing our group to six.

Hermes stopped by the day before we were to leave. "What changed his mind" Kat asked him after we sat down?

"I pointed out how Jupiter would take your unorthodox approach to détente. He wishes to see it firsthand. You think Zeus has a temper you've never seen Jupiter fly off the handle. He has killed more of his coven than we have."

* * *

 **a twofor seeing more peps**


	10. Chapter 10

**on a roll posting posying**

* * *

Chapter 10

We run up to Rome moving to the front of the Pantheon, they are all out in front someone has tipped them off of our coming.

Jupiter stands out front bellowing at Zeus, " **YOU DARE! YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!"**

I step in front drawing his gaze. "We are here to speak with you about a matter that affects us all."

 **"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME, THE MOST POWERFUL IMMORTAL WHAT WILL OR WILLNOT HAPPEN? I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!"**

"Are you done now? My we speak like two civilized immortals?" I see Minerva cringe.

His eyes narrow. " **THANATOS, HADES, OR DEATH YOU DO NOT SCARE ME. I AM THE BEGING AND THE END. I HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE THE STARS. LEAVE MY SIGHT BEFORE I DISTROY YOU!"**

I could see this was going downhill fast. I stepped away from the others looking straight into his eyes and said one word. " **No**." bringing my mirror shield up I pull my other shield from ass-hat inside of that.

Jupiter's hand flies up and then points right at me as if he is throwing something. With Hermes's gift I see the bolt leave his hand. To the others they see me engulfed in lighting almost an egg shape of light bouncing around. Getting brighter, for the few seconds my shield doubling the strength of the attack then arcing back to its caster. A loud clap of thunder from the displaced air was all you heard as ash fell to the ground were Jupiter stood.

I felt his power settle in my head as I heard Zeus murmur, "so worth the trip."

I looked at the shocked faces before me. "I hope the rest of you can be a little more level headed."

Minerva shakes off her stupor. "Nice to see you again Mac."

I smile at her, "always a pleasure to see you Minerva is there some were we can all go to, like I was saying this concerns every immortal."

We head to the throne room it's the only room that will accommodate us all. I find out that this massive building was for only one immortal he didn't believe in sharing.

They all tried to kiss up to me thinking I was going to be in charge. I look at them; "I have enough trouble running a coven of two."

Kat laughs, "I am a handful."

The other four immortals that came with us chuckled. It did what Kat had planned and loosened the Romans up. I went into my spiel and after the romans went into debate.

Zeus slid up beside me, "thanks for the warning you gave me back home. That could have been me."

I nod my head. "You I could still reason with. I gave up after the second word out of his mouth. We are frozen unchanging. I fear some will not be able to adapt to this new world."

He looks troubled. "And those that can't?"

"Ashes to ashes dust to dust. I hope I will not have to do this too often but I will inforce the rules we enact at the conclave. I don't enjoy the names I have earned but earned them I have."

People started to mingle Minerva came over to talk with me and I saw Apollo with Kat. I smile, Minerva.

"Please call me Minny, you don't let me call you Michael."

"Only my mother and Gran call me that, to the rest of my friends its Mac." People mill for a few days when Kat rather loudly asks if there is somewhere that our group can freshen up.

Apollo looks horrified, looking between me and Zeus. "We are so sorry where are our manners. There are guest rooms here and of course the main chamber." He trails off a little uncertain who should get it.

Kat solves that problem. "Which has the best baths dad and I will take it."

Minny laughs, "follow me dear."

I just shrug to the rest of our group and follow the girls as they leave arm and arm.

When we get to his chambers Minny leaves telling us to help ourselves, everything in here will be scrounged up after we leave. As victor I had first choice.

Kat started to zip around the room. "Some of this is defiantly coming home with us."

"Just remember we have to carry it back our selves."

She waves me away, "ya ya I will think of something."

We were there for months and because of my future knowledge Kat had them make a shipping container with two handles sticking out of each side. It was eight feet wide eight feet tall and sixteen feet long.

"Who do you think is carrying the other end" I asked in a light hearted way?

She looks at me, "some of this you threw in there remember, I left room for extra silk Toa is hooking me up."

Ever since I shared my memories with her she picked up a lot of 20 century slang.

"The cousins have a list, I told them I would see what I could do." I would have taken the couch but it just was too big. "I think between the two of us your wood work and carving and my sewing we can recreate it back home."

I just shake my head. I know when to shut up.

She filled up about a third of the way and told the Romans everything better be there when she came to get it.

The Romans finally got their act together agreeing to send two representatives form their coven, Minny and Apollo. They had seen how well Kat and I got along with the two of them and it was thought that may be the way to go. No one wanted a repeat of as they were calling it "the incident". As eight strong we headed for the toughest part of the journey the Romanian's.


	11. Chapter 11

**hope you all like the story I love blending Roman and Greek gods with Stephenie Meyer's children for all we known it could be true maybe they are still out there**

 **as always hope you like drop me a note let me know fav me rr**

* * *

Chapter 11

Up into the mountains into their stronghold we went. Most never came against this powerful coven. Most covens have one two or very rarely three gifted immortals. They were five that called them self-brothers with mates all gifted. Ten gifted immortals, a smorgasbord of gifts for me to choose from if I wish. Everyone was a little on edge. Kat just rolled with it and her attitude seemed to calm the others.

As we drew close the drawbridge came down and the porticos was gaping open an immortal looking younger than Kat was standing there.

"Welcome to our home my name is Dracula."

I almost burst out laughing I hear Kat mutter "Count if you please."

I felt his gift it was similar to one of mine, being able to see gifts and read them. It was bouncing off of mine. He had a small frown on his face like he couldn't figure me out.

"Please follow me the others are waiting."

He brought us to a nicely furnished room where all 18 of us looked at each other. One of the ten had a gift that let them speak telepathically as a group. Dracula was given them what he had learned about us. I just stood there watching their faces. Obviously word had spread about "the incident".

The leader of the group stepped forward nodded, "Zeus and Zhou."

Zeus inclines his head "Stephen sorry to drop in uninvited. I would like to introduce you to Michael."

We had talked about it on the way here. They may be the oldest coven they had strict manners easily offended. It was thought best that the use of my full name was in the best interest of this visit. Kat had snorted at that but if it made things go smoother that the last time I was all for it.

"Ah yes lord Death your deeds run before you even here we have heard of that blowhard's death." Most of the ten laugh at his joke all but one of the wives, she has her gift trained on me. I see she has the ability to create a pocket that negates gifts. It encompasses about an acre she has no control of its size.

I make eye contact with her. "I would advise against that miss, not knowing her name. Only two people will walk out of here Kat and I. if you insist I would ask you let the others with draw I would not wish them to be dragged into this."

The whole time I am having a stair down with her Stephen is watching me carefully gaging me how I move what my body language may say. He raises his hand and she stops. "You think the two of you would prevail against all ten of us?"

"Yes."

He looks to Kat and she gives him an indifferent look. Fight don't fight it's all the same to her.

"You have many gifts you and your daughter would fit in nicely in our coven."

I incline my head; "we have a home of our own."

"Is it true you drink animals" Vladimir spits out?

Kat looks right at him "BEARS YUMMY."

I actually palm my face. She has had it with them. "KAT." The one word rings out into the silence.

Toa looks at her like she has lost her mind.

She looks at her friend and then me, "what he started it. I'm not taking his shit, not now, not later, it didn't work out last time so I figure I will go for the direct approach. I will probably have to rip his head off anyway."

I am pinching my noise and all that comes to mind is Edward doing the same. Shit what is happening to me, where the happy go lucky guy that can make friends with anyone is. How many ass-holes do I have to deal with? Maybe Kat is right and we should just kill them all and start over.

"Fuck Kat we talked about this."

She gives me the look, "fine."

I'm going to hear about this later I actually wince.

While this is going on Vald is getting his ass reamed, there group mind screaming at him. Kat wasn't the only one told to keep their mouths shut.

I try to salvage this, "look Stephen can we get back to the reason of our visit?" I had realized that he was the spokesman for their coven I was unsure if he was the leader.

They stop glaring at Vlad their eyes locked on me ten gazes wondering if I am for real.

"Ah yes the conclave you are calling. We have heard you wish to establish a set of rules with penalties."

"I wish to grab the five strongest covens together to discuss this; dark times are coming for the humans and our people."

"Who told you this young one?"

It pissed me off I was just over 2,000 he may be older than me but I was no new born I have paid my dues. "My name is Michael not young one. If that is too tough for you call me death for I am the reaper of souls and I am an inch away to telling Kat to FUCK YOU UP!"

He made a placating gesture, "I meant no disrespect."

I know he is full of shit. He knows I know. I would love to wipe that shit eating grin off his face. If it was just Kat and I it would be go time.

The others in my group started to pull away from Kat and I. with the look on my face they knew I had had enough of their shit.

Stephen looked at Zeus.

Zeus shakes his head no.

He looks at Zhou.

Zhou shakes his head no.

Then he looks at me and understands one more wrong word, gesture, or sneer. We will see if they can take us or not.

The group mind is going the whole time one of them has a gift to annualize the outcome of a mêlée she gasps as the only two left of the fight are not them.

Stephen's whole body language changes, "perhaps a break to let us confer my we show you to some rooms to freshen up?"

Our groups are broken up Kat and I are shown to a lovely room in the north tower.

"What is this about dad?"

"They wish to talk with the other get a feel for us. All they have to go on is hear say. I'm sure the Romans are getting grilled as we speak."

A day went by and no one bothered us.

"I'm glad we ate before coming here. I think human is the only thing on the menu;" she gives me her sassy grin.

"No I don't think we are getting room service any time soon." As I finish saying that I sense two immortals heading our way.

A knock on the door we have guests. I walk over and open the door to be greeted by two of the silent coven members. "My we have some of your time?"

I make a welcoming gesture to the chairs by the window. "It's something I have a lot of please."

As she passes she stops and offers her hand. I reach out and she grabs just below the elbow that is when I see faint marks below her skin a knotted band around her wrist her red hair and before the change I would bet my soul she had green eyes. I clasped her forearm back a little shocked. Then she spoke a phrase Gran use to mutter something similar when she greeted other clans. I mangled the responds.

Her eyes flue open "I am Serris of the clan Mc-tarvish."

Then I did something I had only seen grandpa do once before he passed. "Michael of the clan Mc-sands."

She smiles, "my mate Torrin."

I grab his arm. "My daughter Kaytlyn."

Kat shakes their arms and we sit down. "So you two drew the short stick?"

Torrin smiles, "we are the youngest in the coven at 3,000 and change. It was thought we would relate better than the older members."

What they did not know was I had taken their gifts and memories at first grasp. Kat was aware of my intentions from the start, we just were unsure of how to obtain the touch.

She was the tactician he was telekinetic able to move twice his body weight. I now knew Stephen was against any rules. Their coven was run by vote, majority rules. It was the first time I had seen this, most were dictatorships. Zhou was a good leader but still only his opinion counted. They had voted, these two would come to represent there coven. I remain silent so not to giveaway one of the most powerful gifts I have.

Kat chats them up. "So your other coven mates are pumping our companions for information about us?"

Serris smiles, "I'm sure you availed yourself of their knowledge of us on you trip here."

Kat bobs her head.

There's a lull in the conversation so I jump back in see how they will react, "how far will that group mind work?"

Torrin looks floored; Serris brain is firing putting together small pieces of the whole. I am using her gift with all the answers she only has half. I already know it has no geographic limit the question is to see how she reacts, if she lies, how she responds.

I see the light go on behind her eyes, the others are listening in her head and are behind by a few seconds. She smiles shaking her head. "Good thing Stephen shut up."

Torrin had a look of fear in his eyes. "Shit."

Kat smiles at him, "no deep, deep, shit if you ever piss dad off."

We had to sit through a high feast someone had gotten two brown bears for us chained by our chairs. The rest of the party dined al-natural like I said before, for most vampires people were the other white meat. Amongst screams and crying Kat and I snapped our bears necks and drained them. It was all I could do not to kill a few of the Romanians, they played with their food telling them they would stop before killing them. Promising to take their children next because they tasted so good that was Vlad the sick fuck. I almost ended him then, do it, don't, whatever you can let them leave this world unknowing of the pain you will be delivering to their families. His mate was the worse, I hated I knew her name. I refused to even think it she was just "the evil bitch" in my head. She snapped bones causing maximum pain and fear and then slowly lap at the blood as it ran down the girls arm making sure to never touch the cut with her venom. The 16 year old girl lasted all most 2 hours.

Serris saw me staring, her mind working the group mind focusing on her. "The Evil bitch" huffs and bites down finishing her meal pouting afterwards.

Kat's pov

Dad gets up and leaves. I stay for a few minutes longer, waiting until she is sure dad can't hear. "You stupid stupid fool, he will end you for that Carra. The first time you fuck up, the first time you look at him wrong, will be your last. You hide behind these others and he will kill them all to get to you. The best thing you can do for yourself and your coven is never let him see you again. There is only one thing that he will not stand for, playing with the humans before you eat them. I know Master Zhou must have told you this." She looks over and he nods. "I honestly don't know why your head is not in the fire place right now."

Vladimir tries to stick up for his mate, "he was afraid of us."

Zhou stands up looks at vlad, "no he wasn't" and walks out.

Zeus gets up, "I would listen to the young lady" nods his head walking out.

Kat walked back at reaching the door she slowly opens it and steps in her father is standing in the center of the room shaking.

She looks at his eyes they are completely black not even a ring of gold.

"Say the word dad we'll kill-em all."

She knows he is hanging by a thread. She can't bring anyone in here he'll kill them before he even realizes who they are thank god he love me I'm the only one he won't kill.

She steps out and goes to Zhou's room. "Make sure no one comes to our rooms when I can I will try to get him out side at that point you trail us but don't approach until I tell you, he will kill any immortal he sees right now then he will come back here and kill this entire coven."

Zhou nods, "I'll take care of it."

She went back worrying the entire way how the hell can she get dad outside.

In the end she just went for expedience punching a large hole in the outside wall. She looks at her dad who has not moved in two days, "fuck-em right dad, hope their tower falls down. Come on lets go. Dad please, you worked so hard to get them to come. It would be a waist to kill them and have to go get new ones. Nothing, really, Come on, it was a little bit funny. Wow tough room." She looks at him, "dad I need to hunt but I don't want to go alone no telling what these shit bags will try."

She sees him blink and then start to walk toward her stopping next to her. She grabs his hand "thanks dad I love you." She feels him squeeze her hand still locked like a statue afraid of what he will do if he lets go.

We ran for a day finally coming to cliff face she felt his hand pulling out of hers. He faces the wall and a scream is ripped out of his body with his hands out in front of him like he is going to push the mountain. Kat is thrown back as a beam of pure power is ripped out of her father to her immortal eyes it looks like a rainbow is hitting the wall but it is far from that. It lasts for a little more than a minute before dad falls to his knees his hands in the dirt in front of him. There is a round hole six feet in diameter going further that even she can see in a straight line.

End of Kat pov

I left the hall seeing red, no wall, no floor, all I knew was one more second and they were all going to die even my beloved Kat. That was what gave me the strength to get up and leave. I found a spot where I knew Kat would find me and keep those jackals from me. After a while I heard her. "Nothing ******,**** on, ** *** * little bit funny. Dad *************need ** hunt. ***************************shit bags." All was red I move to her voice her hand grabs mine. Ah a life line I squeeze once to let her know I'm still here. She tugs and I follow we run but everything still is washed out in red. We stop and I pull my hand away I can feel her to my right and slightly behind me I finally let go. All the rage and hate I feel for that bitch having to let her live. Not often does my vampire side awaken it usually simmers quit and hot never boiling over. All the gifts are active something I thought was impossible the power it has to go somewhere I scream and feel it drain out of my hands. For 73 seconds I feel everything in front of me just vaporizing. I feel the blood drain into my system the venom burn almost like the first time, falling I hit the ground. Kat has drug a deer to me snapping its neck she tosses it to me I'm on it like my first meal. Three deer's later I stand.

"Where are the others?"

"About a mile away;" the relief in her voice is palatable.

"Do you think they saw?"

"Dad it was hard to miss, if I could I would have shit myself."

"Go get them, tell Torrin and Serris to leave the group mind until the conclave or I will kill them on the spot. Let them know I will know if they use it, that bitch's mind is not even aloud in spirt where I am."

Kat came back with Zhou and Toa in tow. The others were slowly following thinking to get a head start before I kill the rest.

Zhou walks up and pats my shoulder, "you had me a little concerned my friend."

I look him I the eye, "you should all thank Kat she saved your lives back there."

Zeus looks confused looking at the hole, "were you pointed at us first?"

"No Zeus at the banquet if she wasn't there that hole would have been the castle."

The rest walk up I can feel they stopped the group mind. I look at them, "Thank you when you use it in conclave I would like you to keep her out. I know I will not know but I hope that if you give me your word it will be enough."

Torrin looks at the hole; "I will impress on the others the need to remove her when you are there."

Hermes is standing in front of the hole it's been a few hours and he puts his hand on the inside, "it's like glass. I wonder how far it goes?" He hops up inside "I have to know," and takes off in a crouching run almost like when we are running down prey. Ten minutes later he hops down, "it goes straight threw. It's so pretty it cut and polished stones and silver and gold. Too bad it's so close to their home. This is a treasure they don't disserve."

Kat leaps up and disappears inside. You hear ripping and screeching. The others look at me and then back at the hole I just shrug. Twenty minutes pass and a dirty Kat pops out.

She has a basketball size ball of gold. "I ripped it out and weakened the tunnel. It should collapse on its self in a few days." She gives a death glare at Torrin and Serris, "if I hear anything was taken out of that hole by your coven dad won't have to kill you I will." She tosses me the gold with a smile. "That should be worth a few million when we get home."

I heft it she had packed it incredibly dense 60-70 mill maybe in my time. "We'll throw it in the box and let it sit a few hundred years."

* * *

 **smooth sailing now off to see his friend or not look for the next post**. **send me some love kessy63**


	12. Chapter 12

**on a roll now how will the visit with Aro go remember this is SM world all hail the queen**

* * *

Chapter 12

We ran for two days stopping once for everyone to feed before we got to Volturi. A name Aro had given his coven. He had been busy since I had last seen him Zeus told me his coven's numbers equaled his own.

As we wait for the others to return Zeus looks at me. "I hear that he has found a lot of talented immortals for his coven. They all seem to defer to him and his brothers Marcus and Cassias."

"We have an understanding, Aro and I we traveled together he understands not to fuck with me."

"That may have been true but since he found the witch twins no coven let alone an individual has been able to stand against him." Zeus stares straight in to my eyes as he says this.

"He will try to get a look into my memories first or that of Kat's he will be in for a rude awakening. Then he will look at me through your eyes it should be enlightening."

"Do you wish me to take his hand the thief has already stolen my life twenty years ago when he visited my coven if I had known I would never had shaken his hand. The only thing of note is our relationship." He crooks a smile.

We had gotten off on a rocky footing but Zeus and I had a remarkable similar sense of humor. Mostly he was just waiting to see who I was going to kill next I was good theater. The rest of the group had shown up I looked at them all. "Fuck it let him see if you wish or not either way I will back your right to refuse. Kat make sure that your shield stays up the whole time we are there. You I want him to try to read I wish to see if your shield has some teeth."

We ran for his city and were met on the outskirts before we saw anyone. A massive immortal one to match Poseidon blocked our path. A young one only a few hundred years with the cocky attitude demands to know who we are and what we want.

I step forward; "I have come with these others to see my old friend Aro."

"Are you sick what is wrong with your eyes?"

I shake my head, now I have to deal with this child? "Look son just move out of the way before you get hurt."

He sizes me up and doesn't think much of me. "I am the best fighter in my coven little man, you have some big words there are you going to back them up?"

I point back with my thumb at Kat. "My daughter is looking for a little enjoyment. Kat no burning, but feel free to make him easier to transport."

He looked at Kat a 15 year old girl; he was five times the size if you took in with, height, thickness. Right away he thinks TALENTED. "She is gifted?"

I smile, "we all are."

He rethinks his position his gift is fighting but with eight immortals all gifted he would be dog meat in a matter of seconds. "I will escort you I cannot guaranty he will see you, might I ask your names."

Zhou laughs, "oh young one that should have been the first words out of your mouth. If you had addressed me in such a way you would have been ashes on the ground right now."

I give Zhou a nod and he settles into the group. "I am Mac and as you heard that is Kat. Master Zhou, Toa, Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, Minerva, Torrin, and his mate Serris." His face went a little paler with every name he still was unsure of me and Kat but the others had rung all his bells.

He bows to Zhou as if he must be the leader. "I will see you are brought to the castle."

"Don't look at me boy he tells him with a smile. Lord Death, or Thanatos, or Hades or to his friends Mac is in charge of this little get to gather."

With each name he shrinks a little more.

Kat looks on with a frown, "now you have scared him he was going to fight me." She stamps her foot and gives Zhou a dark look.

He smiles at her, "little tiger I wish to get cleaned up before watching you rip him to pieces."

"He needs to learn manners he has yet to give father his name. Might I not teach him the errors of his ways?"

Trying to right a sinking boat he bows to me. "My name is Felix lord Death. Please follow me." Decisive action was called for here.

As we walk through the gate three more of his coven mates join him and he starts to feel a little more secure. All of them pinging off my gift telling me they are all gifted. A young man all of 17 with blonde hair almost white storms out the castle.

"What is this? Felix who are these immortals?" Behind him a small girl no more than 13 stands with a smirk. "Jane, take them."

"Yes master," as long as you were within her sight she could drop you in the pain like what we felt during our change. Zhou, Toa, Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, Menerva, Torrin, and Serris dropped to the ground.

I looked over at the smirking blonde vampire. "Oh you really should not have done that." He was still sure that his six immortals would have no problem taking Kat and I. As I finished saying that Kat and I moved we both used Hermes's speed, they moved in front of Jane making her our last target. That was fine with me. I used the second power of my shield to bounce back Jane's gift at her at twice the power. Kat grabbed Felix dropping him to the ground Jane's gift putting him out of the fight. Now it's four to two. The others in our group are starting to move, every part of their bodies screaming at them. We rip heads off not trying for stile or form we let the true vampires out to play with all of our gifts and knowledge of fighting. I have the blonde's head in my hand and Kat almost has a fire going as Aro comes running out begging me to wait.

Zeus has a bolt trained on jane if she so much as raises her head he will fry her Zhou has Felix on the ground his arms locked in his back his teeth on his neck hoping he has an excuse.

"Please Mac don't." Of all the immortals we are threatening he looks at the head in my hands.

"You would beg for this one? He started this we came in peace."

"He acted rashly;" Aro was rubbing his hands together.

I knew my old friend; he might have sent them out here to see if Jane's gift would stop me. "What's he to you" I ask shaking the head buy the hair as Kat's fire gets going.

Aro's eyes look over at the flames. "He is Cassias co-ruler of my coven."

Eight more immortals file in behind Aro. A young boy looks at Jane on the ground then at Zeus smoke starts to snake out moving toward our group. "Tell him to stop or so help me I will kill everyone in your coven then burn them to ash." I said it with such cold in my voice you might think the temperature dropped thirty degrees.

Markus puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. Looks at Alex shakes his head and the mist stops.

Kat looks at the group, "smart move. Do we burn them dad?"

At her words Aro's head jerks to look at her his hand out stretched almost reaching for the head in my hand. A woman in the back being held from attacking, it must be her mate I am using as a basketball.

I look at him. "It was not only my coven that was attacked today Aro this fool thought to take out the leaders of the four strongest covens without even finding out who we are. I am only one vote here. Or maybe he knew and didn't care?"

"Fight them now or later dad what's the difference? How will any of us trust them with that one in charge?" She points to the head in my hand.

Zeus cracks a smile. "Kaytln has a point Mac." Deliberately using the name only friends call me.

Zhou and Torrin nod in agreement. The Romans stay quite.

I look at Aro and shrug "doesn't look to good for your boy here. The rest I can make a case for, they were following a coven lords orders. That's the only thing keeping them from becoming ash right now. That and the longtime friendship I have with you." Torrin wished to burn them all right away. Alex growled at that looking the Romanian in the eyes as if to say next time.

Thinking on his feet Aro turns to the only mated pair in the group. How would either of you feel if only one of you was killed in front of the other?

"I would die revenging her" Torrin told him.

"As would I my love" Serris kissed his cheek, "what is your point?"

"Is it right to kill two for the mistake of one?" He looks at me pleading with his eyes.

Zeus snorts "like that would have stopped him he motions with the hand not holding lightning pointing at the swinging head."

Zhou nods his agreement "I cannot stay my hand either."

Torrin having used the group mind looks at the mate crying and screaming. "We would show mercy not death some other form of punishment." The Romans just nod with Torrin's idea.

I look at Aro, "for our longtime friendship I agree with Torrin. What do you think is fair Aro? The loss of a limb? Take his sight? Do we burn the parts or hold them for a determined length of time? We can't lock him up like the humans so you tell us Aro what do you think is fair. What would he have done to us?"

Kat looks pissed; "dad if we were not here there would be eight piles of ash here." Aro's coven looks death glares at Kat. "What, she yells at them. You think you can do better than your coven mates than bring it on."

I shake my head with a smile, that's my little killer she has her back up now. I look at them behind Aro, "make sure you are prepared for the consequences of your actions. We can burn you all just as easy as I ripped up shit head here."

Aro hisses at them and they break eye contact with Kat and I. looking defeated, "which limb and how long?"

Zeus looks at him; "I'll take his leg for five hundred years."

Zhou speaks right after. "I'll take an arm for the same amount of time."

I look at Torrin. "That will suffice for my coven." Again the Romans nod trying to stay out of it.

I look at his body on the ground, fine. Kat makes a noise. I know Kat believes in the one penalty in the tribes rule.

She walks over and rips the two limbs off looking at Aro the whole time. "Dad I swear if he gets these back one second before his time is up I will come back and kill your friend Aro first, then move on to his coven." She hands the limbs to the two coven leaders then walks over grabs the head from me and tosses it to his mate. "Can we get on with this I find myself not liking this place so much?"

Markus steps up, "maybe we could meet after we have seen to our brother? We have some rooms ready for you."

I look at Aro, "I hope we will not have any more misunderstandings. Anyone who breaks the truce will have me to deal with me, and there will be no discussion at that point."

* * *

 **dum dum dum doesn't look like roses for Aro's coven. rr please**


	13. Chapter 13

**send some love post post post a review**

 **don't own any of S.M. peps just my little twist**

* * *

Chapter 13

They gave us a wing of their castle. Signs of occupants hastily relocations in every room; Looking around Kat has a frown on her face.

"That was a mistake dad. Mark my words this will come back to bite us in the ass."

I look at her, "we need someone in charge I am optimistic Aro will see the advantage to my proposal. God knows we don't want the job."

That brings a smile to her face. "Ya the last thing we need is to run this circus. We would end up killing everyone. Well almost everyone Zhou and Toa are just too polite to kill."

"Yes they put a high priority on servility." I looked a little thoughtful, "you know that was the first time I ever let the vampire fully out."

She had my memories, "I also lost it back there. You have to know we are no longer human dad we are at the top of the predators. We may not eat them, and as much as we wish to interact with them you must never forget the hunter simmers just under the surface. We are other, time will pass we will still be here humans will be gone in the blink of an eye. I hope I am wrong about your friend Aro. But I can tell by your body language you don't believe Aro is blameless."

I sighed "can you let me have my little fantasy here? I have to pretend to believe him so the others can pretend too. None of them wish to have the job can you blame them. I am amazed Aro would wants to herd this group it's like trying to herd cats', good luck. We will probably have to step in and help on a regular basis. Good thing you like a good scuffle and are impossible to rip apart."

"Ya that's me," "are you Sara Connors?" She looks at me, "should I tell Aro "I'll be back"?"

I smile at my perfect little killer; "no it would just go over his head." Terminator was my all-time fav movie. "You might be smarter than sky-net sweetie."

We sat for a day visiting with our new friends that came with us but after the talk Kat and I had, I had a shift in my thoughts. I will treat them as I am treated, but only family has my unconditional trust. It was a small group Kat. It made me think of the Cullen's a group of seven living with each other. Maybe someday Kat and I will add to our family. Thoughts like that chased around in my head as we talked about Aro's coven.

Zeus looked at our four coven leaders meeting. "I ran into Markus in the hall today it would seem Cassias is having a hard time adjusting to his new reality. He was feeling me out on maybe letting him have his leg back."

I pinch my nose, "please don't Kat was not kidding about killing them. I know you have your reservations about my idea but please wait to after the meetings before stirring up shit. If we come to an agreement someone has to inforce it and I don't wish to do it, do you?"

"Please I have my hands full now, do you have any idea how petty some of us can be. I think it's because we are bored. Persephone has caused more fights and deaths than I care to admit. She has the attention span of butterfly. She flits from one lover to another. I wish she would mate then I would have twice as much free time."

Zhou laughed and then with a sad smile, "you say that now my friend. I still miss Seitar he looks at me and smiles."

Her face comes before my eyes, dam our perfect memories. At least we parted on good terms I am not someone to have casual flings. Given time we might have made it more permeant she just needed some time we would have moved back together at some point. Thinking about it I wish I could have killed Anubis again.

Zhou put his hand on mine; "she would like you to remember her and your happy time together let the others things fall away. We call ourselves immortals but nothing is forever Mac. Someday we will leave this earth our stay is just longer than our human brothers."

Torrin just sat taking it all in I was sure others were looking on through his eyes.

"Alright let's get the show on the road." I looked at my peers, "we are agreed to try working with the Volturi?" I get four nods no one wishes this job. I have worn them down, and they agree that if, and I do mean if this sickness is coming we need to do something. Two little letters with big connotations. I was just about to suggest we force a meeting when there is a knock on the door. It was all for show our other travelers were in the other room listening, vamp ears, no secrets.

Zhou had gotten up, Toa was at the door. "Excuse my interruption we have a messenger from Aro he is right outside."

He looks at his vassal. "Show him in." he takes his seat this might prove illuminating.

A tall dark vampire walks in of course he is talented my gift tells me he is a tracker. I shake my head, Aro I think, will you ever not look for an advantage?

He bows "my name is Demetri my master asks if you could meet in three marks."

I look over at the candle burning in the corner. Than back at the messenger; "that would be fine."

We follow our guide to what can only be described as a thrown room. With three chairs up on a raised platform; our host is sitting with Cassias looking death glares at our group but keeping his mouth shut. I go into the reason for my visit; two listen with growing concern, one only sneering at us.

Aro looks at our group; "do you all think this is going to happen?"

Zeus looks at him; "I am willing to discuss it why would Mac bring this up unless he had some form of pre-knowledge. This will not affect his food source."

That started the long debate months turned into years, years turned into decades. Kat had trained with most of the new coven she had found a few she actually liked. Some had tried our diet once, but never twice. Some only doing it as a result of a bet on their fights in the practice ring. She spent time with the humans letting Aro's coven know not to eat the ones she befriended. She made it clear they drink her humans she ends them, after a few fights in the ring no one doubted her. Aro had a few rules of his own, no eating children or mothers. It was not because he cared it was preservation of his herd.

They all told her, her little human, the one taking care of the orphans was safe because of Aro's rule. We all knew that was not what was stopping them they slipped all the time. It was what she would do to them after the slip that gave them pause. She met her almost twenty years ago a young girl with a deformed leg walking with a server limp her leg dragging behind her. Kat saw other youths cruelly beating her down both mentally and physically. It was the one time Kat came close to killing humans. I met the girl a few times as she got older she worked with orphans her way to have children, no man would have anything to do with her. As she aged their roles changed, Lillian could grow change. Kat like all of us was unchanging. She went from peer and confident a friend, too someone Kat looked to for advice like a sudo-mother.

We were sitting in another meeting where nothing was being accomplished that was when Kat came bursting in.

"Dad I need you now!" She looks at me with venom in her eyes. "Please dad now!"

I blur over to her using my fastest speed. "What's wrong sweetie?"

She pulls on my hand, "you have to come." We leave at top speed the others following wondering what has upset her so. She drags me to a burning building with small children milling around her friend propped up on stone coughing burned over more than half of her body.

"Help her please!"

"Kat she is dying I have no gift that can save her."

Zhou put his hand on Kat's shoulder; "let me put her out of her misery tiger."

She pulls away, "NO!"

"Kat what do you want?"

"Change her dad, please, PLEASE!"

* * *

 **what is this a new coven member or will Mac refuse and let her go?**


	14. Chapter 14

**will he won't he ooooooo**

 **what would S.M. do?**

* * *

Chapter 14

I pick her up and run her back to Kat and my rooms, shutting the door in the faces of the others this had nothing to do with them. She had passed out on the trip here. I set her on the couch and look to Kat. "This is not a small thing you have asked of me Kat she will be tied to us for the rest of our lives part of our coven. She is also much older physically then both of us almost twice our age."

Kat looks at me not saying a word till I stopped. "She is a good soul father, daddy she has had such a horrible life. We can be her family her own threw her out like trash. She ate garbage, begged, she would have sold herself if any would have had her. Then she finds the little ones taking care of them as best she can. I have been helping her. If anyone deserves forever it's her."

I hear a knock on the door and look at Kat then move to see what they want.

They are all there, Zhou, Aeo, Zeus, Torrin. Zhou looks at Kat, "if Mac won't do it I will tiger, your plea has touched my heart."

I look sternly at my friend. "The decision is Lillian's and hers alone when she wakes I will ask her please leave, this is my covens business."

He nods his head and turns to leave. Kat whispers "thank you Zhou." He gives her a smile but leaves without a word. I close the door and hear their footsteps as they all leave.

It is a big deal to consider anyone for this life. Aro's not objecting about me doing this in his territory was a big deal a way of working his way back into Kat's and my good graces. I told Kat as much as we waited for Lillian to wake. "You may have to cut Aro a little slack for this."

"For Lillian I would let his brother have his arm back."

I go and get my needles while we wait. She wakes screaming and sobbing. Kat has her good hand while her friend begs her to kill her.

"Please Kat I can't live like this" her voice is raspy barley a whisper.

I sit on the other side of her. "Lillian you know what we are?"

"Yes" she breaths out.

"I can change you make you like us it is incredibly painful."

"I'm too hideous I have been a freak my whole life now I'm a monster." She wheezes out.

"The change fixes everything Lil. Your leg your hair all of it I was almost as bad as you."

I look at both girls as a silent conversation passes between them. Lillian looks at me and nods.

"I have a few rules you will have to agree to after. You will only feed on animals and you will keep any secrets of our coven that I tell you to keep."

She looks at Kat who nods quickly "Dad is a good coven leader. We are a family Lil a true family we will never turn our backs on you it's a small price Mac asks. You will see it's for the best trust me."

She looks at me and nods again whispering "alright."

For the second time I filled the syringes with my venom. This time I was able to shoot Lillian in her legs and then her throat. The screaming started and we stayed by her side telling her how her new life will be incredible we would show her the world.

Kat and I heard her screams, bringing back the pain we felt during our own changes. She lasted almost four days; Kat had cleaned her up just a few hours ago. She dressed her in a form fitting gown leaving her feet bare as most of us went without, shoes not standing up well to our use. She was very thin for this time, her lack of regular meals making her waist tiny with her hips flaring out she still had a body of a madden, never given birth. In my time she had the body of a super model later in her carrier the hair that had been singed repaired it's self as it was not cut it had been restored to the original length. Chestnut color the red highlights being brought out. Her skin was a dark olive, now looking like a person with a very light tan, her skin not quite as white as mine, but lighter than Kat's skin tone. She was a stunning woman she looked like she was in her late twenties not her true age of forty-ish. Her eyes fly open only Kat and I are in this wing the others had left to keep her from panicking hearing voices without bodies.

"Easy Lillian," I move slowly keeping my voice even and low. She jumps back moving to the corner as far away from Kat and I as possible.

"Lil it's me Kat do you remember what happened?"

Her face scrunches up; "I was hurt I was burnt." She looks at her arms touches her face in wonder then like she is dreaming she pulls up her dress and stares at her leg straight and true. She squats down rapping her hands around the lame leg as if her eyes are deceiving her and her touch will show her the twisted deformed limb. Her shoulders move like she is sobbing no tears will fall but there is no doubt she is crying.

Kat moves over to her slowly her arms circle her pulling her into a hug and moving her back to the couch. "Come on hun dad has a few things to take care and then we can bring you hunting."

"Remember I told you I would ask you to agree to two things?"

"Yes Master" she tells me with a duck of her head.

"None of that call me Mac or if you must Michael." I tell her with a smile.

She smiles back, "alright Michael."

I extended the power to bind her to the next two promises. "You will never drink from a human unless your own existence is at stake, they never smell good or taste good, and you prefer the blood of wild animals."

She looks at me, "I agree." With those words she becomes my second good vampire bound by her promise. She feels it settle in her new mind.

"You must always keep our covens secrets', never telling outsiders about our secrets unless you know it's alright; if you are unsure you will check with me before you say anything."

"Yes Michael." She feels them settling in her new mind, rewiring her thoughts, desires, and her needs. "What is that?"

"It is a part of my making. You will be able to walk among the humans. Most immortals like us kill and eat them. You never will feed from them."

She looks relieved she is a kind soul, her care of the small humans are a testament to this. Smiling she nods. "Thank you Michael I would not wish to hurt anyone I know."

Kat grabs her hand. "Let's get you something to eat."

Lillian stands up pushing off with her hand. The couch flies across the room smashing against the wall turning it into kindling. "Oh my!"

Kat giggles. "You are a tad bit stronger Lil." She puts her arm around her waist. "Try not to touch anything until we work with you a little."

"Let's go girls we could all use something to eat."

We were drawing a small crowd just before we were to leave the gate Aro showed up with a vampire I had not met. The new vamp was staring at Lillian shakes his head and Aro turns to me.

"Don't worry about her eating in my herds Mac. I imaging teaching them to your unique diet takes time. If she finds it to hard she my stay and become part of my coven."

I nod at him. "Very generous of you Aro but it will be unnecessary none of my children crave human blood."

Aro looks shocked. "This I've got to see" they all followed us through the gate as we walked toward the village. A knowing look on his face having raised many newborns; they will jump the first human that they smell.

A young girl of ten runs around the corner coming to a full stop seeing all the immortals falling to her knees as her mom had taught her.

The crowd looked on with baited breath. Some had bets on how fast and savage Lillian would be.

Lillian looks at Kat. "That might take some getting used to." She passes the girl wanting to put her hand on the girls head but afraid of hurting her.

Kat understands and pats the girl on the head. "I would take it as a personal affront if any harm befell this child; fate has certainly decided to spare her. Who are we to change that?"

They shuffled there feet some who lost their bets were going to kill the stupid human but now thought that may not be such a good idea.

Aro looks a little unsettled. "Of course dear she is under my protection now I may even give her the greatest gift."

Kat smiles at Aro the first real smile he has gotten. "Thank you Aro I know you are an immortal of your word."

With a warm feeling of accomplishment he nods his head. Looking at Mac, "have a good hunt my friend I don't need to see that again." He laughs and give a fake shutter "god knows after the first hundred times it isn't going to change."

The group chuckles most had seen our hunting and agreed with Aro, and those that tried it shudder for real.

Kat pulls Lil into a run and we leave them behind. God knows we don't want her first meal to be horse or pig or cow.

We find a herd of twenty deer grazing in a meadow below us we are down wind of them. We are so silently they never even stop eating.

"Close your eyes Lillian what do you hear?" I watch her as her eyes crinkle cutely.

"Thump thump so many times it is almost deafening."

"What do you smell" Kat asks her?

Her noise scrunches up making her look almost like she is Kat's age.

"Coppery, musky, oh salty," venom is flowing down her throat.

"Let go," I whisper in her ear.

She leaps off the hill and is on her first deer biting deeply in to his neck where she hears the blood rushing from its heart.

She ate four deer, and Kat and I had two apiece. We don't usually kill so many in one herd. But this time Lillian needed to feed and we had to stay close.

"Well that was different. Who knew blood would taste so good. I feel sloshy."

I pat a spot next to me. "Come sit. This is a secret for our coven only I can give you a gift the same Kat has I want you protected." I put my hands on her head and push the first gift the shield and before she recovers I push the speed knowing I can pick it back up later today when is see Hermes. I will have to see Ass-hat at Zeus's home before heading home.

While she is out I look at Kat. "Might as well bind her molecules while we are here don't you think?"

"Ya dad you are getting better at it every time you do it."

She moans, "I feel like I was hit over the head."

"Almost there, do you feel the new spots in your head?"

"Yes?"

"One is a shield can you tell witch one it is?"

"I think so."

I use Aro's gift on her and read nothing. I know it's a cheat but call Kat over. "Do you mind sharing with her she will get my story and yours plus you knowledge of fighting? I know how hard you worked to gather all you know however it would be a great help to her and would be good for our coven."

Kat smiles at us both. "I would be honored I hope someday she shares with me."

"Lillian take Kats hand and you will know everything about her how to move and not hurt other all our background everything about us. All our secrets we trust you."

She sees it all Kats life, my life, all the languages we knew, how to fight, how our coven works.

She sits in a daze. "I am going to bind your molecules now while you process all of well, that."

What took me weeks the first time I did this and day for Kat only took me ten hours, Lillian sat quietly as I worked. Kat sat watching knowing I needed to concentrate. They talked softly after six hours.

"How can we hold so much knowledge Kat?"

"You are now Lillian 2.0" using 20 century slang knowing she would understand.

"That is so strange I understand that reference I know what a car is I remember flying in a plane. But no one outside of the coven will understand."

"And that's why you can't talk about it. With all our memories you now know what Mac wishes others to know and you are bound by your word not to tell. Wait till the first time it happens you physically can't speak it, write it, or mime it, nothing."

"It's for the best I guess" she tells Kat. "Michael is the coven leader he knows best." She was a woman of her time, men were in charge, and she was a nurturer. She saw her place in the coven was to make a home for us. She saw Kat as the defender the fighter. It was not to say she would not fight as hard, but she would let the others lead in battle. She would step up in other ways. She would be a good foot soldier.

I had an ear to their conversation as I finished up. She would be like Kat and me next to impossible to kill. I knew from their conversation that she would be fiercely loyal to our coven. God help the fool that threatened Kat or I, Lillian would rip them apart.

* * *

 **do you like Lillian? post and let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**a guest asked why Mac can't copy the powers he gives away back from them?**

 **his gift can only copy a gift In it's purest form. it's like taking a picture of a picture. every time you do it gets a little more grainy. the gift would not work right or not at all. hope that answers your Q.**

 **as always SM is all knowing we just look at the time she did not tell us about.**

 **please RR looking forward to hearing from you.**

* * *

Chapter 15

We get back to our suet Lillian stares at herself in the full length polished brass.

"It's so freaky my eyes." Her voice trails off. Looking at our memories she knows they will be like that for a year.

Kat gives her a pull on the arm dragging her away. "You can stare at yourself later let's get you somethings to ware." She had destroyed the dress that she was wearing on the hunt.

"Don't abuse Aro's hospitality Kat. Remember we have to get it back to Rome where your box is."

The time seemed to pass again, fights broke out, and tempers flared. The sticking point seemed to be letting Aro's coven, laterally making judgments without any recourse. They wanted someone to watch the watcher. Someone they could appeal to if Aro was getting power hungry. They all thought that it should be them. Zeus claimed to have managed more immortals for the longest time so he felt he had the most experience for the job. Torrin pointed out that his coven had the oldest immortals thus having wisdom on their side. Zhou pointed out that he could inforce a penalty on an offender. Aro insisted that there was no need to have any oversight. I just sat there and kept my mouth shut. Ten years and we couldn't even agree who would inforce the rules.

"How'd it go today Mac?" Lillian was painting a still life of flowers. She had become quite good other immortals had asked her to paint there likeness on canvas.

Kat was out fighting with someone so it was just the two of us. She had a way about her, maternal I guess. She would walk me through my frustrations putting me in the right frame of mind to deal with this crap. I had come very close to packing it in and letting them starve.

She never stops painting as I ranted on about the short comings of my peers. "You know what is coming Mac, they just have your word that it will happen; it shows how much they all trust you to tell the truth. Maybe you should volunteer for the post since you don't really have a stake in this fight."

Well that was not the way I thought that conversation would go, crap. I sat and sulked as she just kept on painting like I wasn't in the room.

Kat came back in covered in mud with a big smile on her face she got one foot in the room before Lillian gave her the death stare. It was pretty funny she looked like wile coyote before he falls to his death. "Em maybe I should get cleaned up a little before tracking this dirt in."

Lillian gives her a nod, "what a wonderful idea Kat." Looking back at her canvas then putting down her brush and walking over and sitting next to me. "All done pouting?"

"I don't pout, I ponder."

"You say potato, I say patato. You know we are going to get dragged into this anyway. You men need some calming sense. Make it so if Aro feels that he needs to inforce a death sentence on any of the five covens here he needs at least two others to agree. And it must be one of the five of you here no transfer of votes."

I sat there stunned that might work, it hit all there problem the only thing I hated was my participation in it.

It went surprisingly fast after I suggested just that, only two years of debate. And only five years to hammer out the rules or should I say rule, fade out of eye sight become legends. For the first five hundred years you had three warnings the forth was a death sentence. After the trial period maybe one warning it would go by case by case bases. If you made a "mess" you would have to clean it up if that means you have to kill ten or fifteen humans then so be it however any more than that would be considered a breach. We couldn't have whole sale slaughter of the herds that was what we were trying to prevent. We also agreed to help inforce the rules if Aro called for help. And that was when I had to drop my little secret.

"You live where?" Zeus bellowed after I had told them about America.

"A new land and only two covens for all those humans and you don't even eat them" Torrin asked in disbelief.

Zhou was the calmest, "I would like to visit sometime my friend after all I have had you in my home."

Aro had a calculating look on his face. "Will the sickness fall on that land?"

I looked at him uncomfortable, "not at the same time it will take 4or5 hundred years to get there. Humans bring it over then 9 out of 10 die."

"So if worse comes to worse we can just go there till the humans come back." He spoke about it like they were crops.

I looked at them; "humans are not so densely packed there they move like our nomads following there pray. If you hunt this land dry and then move to my home you will be killing yourself. They will never come back quick enough for all of you. You might want to keep this inside of the five covens if all the others find out about it you may find a dry land."

Aro and the others nod in agreement "it is good that we have a backup place to hunt if our humans die out. You must bring one person from each coven to your home and show them around so we will have the lay of the land."

I don't like it but it was pretty much what Ature and I had discussed. "Fine, it is a vast land almost as big as your lands combined. The other coven is not to be disturbed he was the first immortal I had met in this life and the debt I have to him is great. He is my brother and I will defend his lands you will do well to remember that."

Aro working to keep the piece nods, "as you say it is a huge land more than enough room for us if it comes to that."

I mentally groin, "I also have a vast herd of humans. Although my coven doesn't eat them they are Kat's people. I have watched over them for over 2000 years. They started as a small tribe of a couple hundred. Now at last count there are five cities and several hundred thousand humans."

You could hear a pin drop. They were so shocked they were speechless. I had more humans than the Greeks and Romans combined and I didn't eat them. That's like owning a lake and a man dying of thirst can only look at it.

"If you eat on my lands you better make every kill a clean one. If I hear or see anyone playing with their food I will burn them. And they better drink ever drop no wasting. If it comes to it you have my leave to take the whole herd to keep your covens alive. But not one more than you need."

Aro clears his throat, "that is quite a promise Mac and I know if you say something you mean it. I in turn will give my word and my covens' word to hunt on your lands as you asked." The other three were quick to say the same, some going so far as to ask if I would not mind a small party to come for a visit.

* * *

 **cats out of the bag they know about the USA**


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry so long hit a wall on next chapter and was deciding if I was going to drag out visit to Zhou's**

 **as always S.M. has all rights hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 16

Well it was done, Lillian had just had her 25 birthday in her new life. We only needed an 8'x8'x4' crate to fit all the girls things. With the old group plus one from Aro's coven a vamp named Elezar we headed back to Rome. The men took turns 4 at a time carrying the box. The girls were just as strong but in this time men were expected to do the heavy lifting. Serris and Torrin headed home telling us they would meet us on the outskirts of Zhou's lands. I had drawn a map showing where we cross at the land bridge so they could find us. The roman delegation was all but silent during the conference coming to me in privet to voice any concerns. They were a little bit rudderless with out there leader and I felt a little bit responsible so I tried to lend a hand, they mainly sat and watched. Apollo was elected to continue after we stopped to get the bigger box. The little one was unpacked and repack in the cargo box now 2/3 full with one more stop to get Kat's promised silk. We had lost four of our traveling buddies. Zeus told Hermes to come with us as we left Rome. As luck would have it Ass-hat was there from the Greek coven waiting for us stirring up shit. I got his shield and pulled Zeus aside.

"You know he is not long for this world. Don't bring him to my home he won't last a day."

"I know, I know Mac. I am afraid a lot of my coven will have a hard time with this new rule."

I look him in the eye. "Do you mind if I give you my two cents?"

Giving me a smirk; "Why stop now my friend."

"Pick an example, tell Aro, and let him come down hard on them. If the others don't get the idea the second time they fuck up you handle it with utter destruction then burn them. Then tell the rest of them you don't need to be embarrassed by Aro again. It could help the others get it. We both know you have one immortal that fits the bill." As I say that I am staring at ass-hat.

"Boy you really have a hard on for him don't you."

"He comes a close second to vlad's mate."

Zeus barks out a laugh. "Enough said. Safe travels look for me in a hundred years I look forward to seeing your home." He clasped my hand and we parted as friends.

Kat runs next to me as we leave, "you like him that's a nice turn."

I can tell the rest of our travel group is listening in "I know, after our rocky start you would think we would hate each other but Zeus has a remarkable ability to adapt. God knows I am not infallible but with what I know I have the advantage of knowing what will come. He understands that. I must say he was one of the first to get it."

"Well Dad we will have to do some building when we get home if our new friends will be dropping in."

We ran and talked without missing a step. Sometimes I love what I have become, I look forward to seeing my old friend Emmett. Would I wait till after I disappeared to see him not wishing to alter my own future by meeting him before I was changed? I have given it a lot of thought but I still had almost 2000 years to decide. To lighting up my mood I thought about the first time everyone had seen Kat's new box.

There was some grumbling when some of Kat's haulers saw the new box. Elezar looks at me.

"What the fuck Mac! I thought this was over the top!"

I smiled; the usual reserved, proper man had just lost his cool. "Talk to Kat, I have given up that fight it was all I could do to keep it that small and that was when it was going to be just her and I carrying it back."

"What, a big strong bull of a man like you can't help a poor, defenseless, weak, slip of a girl move a few small bobbles home?" She flutters her eyes at him.

A few of the group that have not had to run with a corner of the small box laughed.

"I guess Lillian and I will just have to do it ourselves. As you strong men think it's too much for you."

Elezar gives her a dark look. "Defenseless and weak nether of you are. Hell I've seen you mop the floor with every single one of us." He looks at me for help but I just shrug. "Fine whatever." The rest not wanting to look a fool shut up and Kat gives Lil a wink.

We ran for three days the cargo container slowing us down. We were a sight seven disco balls and one big box flowing in through Zhou's gates. He had sent Toa ahead to gather his coven. All 16 of his immortals present. His was the largest coven at the time. Toa had made sure that the feast was ready as soon as the container had hit the ground. As always we would have an exotic cat or bear brought to us at the feast.

Kat smiles at Lil. "You have not lived to you sample Lord Zhou's table." She bows at him after given him the respect of "Lord".

"Please Tiger you are my guest not a vassal what is this Lord stuff." I could see that he was pleased even as he protested Kat's actions making him look good in front of his people. "After the feast you must pick what you want to fill your box." Some gave him dirty looks but stayed silent.

She takes his arm. "My cousins the Inca coven will be over joyed, they asked me if I could accrue a few bolts for them."

He taps her hand as we walk into his home. "I will make sure to fill every inch of your box." He throws a smile at Elezar.

The feast was amazing as usual. We had a choice of panda or tiger. The girls could not eat the Pandas they were just too cute to watch eating there bamboo. I later told Zhou that not being meat eaters the bears though big would be less tasty than the meat eating tigers.

He was as good as his word and right after the feast Kat left on his arm again to pick out what she wished to take home. Lil was also invited and took his other arm I swear he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he left the hall with all eyes on him.

It took almost a year to fill that cargo container. Some things had to be made and some color the silks needed you could only get in the spring. He had rugs made and tapestries woven. Dressing screens made of woven silk on ebony frames. Fine china vases with golden bases, copies of scrolls from his personal collection were crammed into every nook or open space. He made sure you could not slip a piece of paper in there before he let his little Tiger close the doors for the last time. With a big smile on her face she through her arms around his neck "thanks uncle Zhou" she and Lil had started to call him that shortly after arriving. Lil gave him a hug right after. Zhou had showered the girls with gifts, they just fell together fitting like puzzle pieces snapping together. Nothing was too good for his nieces. Paints for Lil in colors we had never seen; Fighters from all over his realm to show Kat other stiles of fighting and throwing. They only had to look at a thing and it was in there room that night waiting to be added to the box or not as they saw fit. "You spoil them rotten Zhou. I may have to build a palace as big as yours to display all the things you have given them."

He waves me off, "please these little bobbles are hardly a hardship." Kat's frown at me turns to a beaming smile at her Uncle Zhou's words.

I grasp his arm. "I look forward to your visit brother."

"Safe travels all, you all are welcome in my realm again" he tells the group and with that we leave.

Our group consists of Apollo, Hermes, Elezar, Toa, Kat, Lil, and I. I had asked Elezar if he wanted me to take his place he just growled a little and picked up his corner. Kat just smiled at him over the last year the girls had been entertaining all of the boys as they called them. They had my 20th century values and saw nothing wrong with having a good time, trading them out to each other. I myself would miss a rather young immortal of Zhou's, Teals was only 2 hundred turned since my last visit. I was her first immortal lover, friends with bennies. Zhou was not one to force himself on a woman even though he told me he found her attractive.

As we ran Kat was none stop telling anyone in the group about the massive bears she was going to eat.

"Kat we will have to run strait through the others will not be able to hunt till we get closer to home."

"We may see them on the way dad." She tells me with a pout on her face. Elezar barks out a laugh then tries to cover it up. Kat throws an evil look his way. He will not be welcome in her room when we get home unless he kisses some major ass.

Elezar being the smart man that he is tells her, "Kat you could run ahead and look as we are moving at a slower rate maybe you could find them."

He may be smarter than I thought or Kat is just playing with him like her name sake. She smiles at him as if all is forgiven. I know my daughter she never forgets and she seldom forgives anyone that is not family.

Its slow going the terrain is uneven even for immortals we have to scout out the best route. It takes two days to meet the Romania's. Torrin and his mate Serris wait on the next hill he is almost rolling on the ground and you can hear his laughter for miles. As we reach them he pulls himself together "y y your b b box seams t t to have g g gotten a little bigger" he finishes in a giggle. Serris has her hands covering her mouth holding in her laughs.

Elezar knowing he is the butt of the joke looks at the smirking couple "no it's the same size when we left." The other three just nod refusing to admit to the bigger box.

Torrin burst out laughing and Serris asks "are you sure?"

At that Kat and Lil lose it to and before you know it we are all laughing at the enormous box we have moved all over the known world. We have a meeting, and all the people drinking vamps will fill up now. It could be weeks before we reach home or see people again. The rest scatter and leave only my coven. Lil rolls a few boulders over scooping them out and making a few seats. Kat smiles at her sister "thanks" and sits. I give her a nod too as I take my seat, she is always trying to make the family more comfortable.

"Well girls we will be home before you know it."

"I can't wait to see it, I have seen it in Kat's mind. You and Kat have told me so much about it I almost feel like i've been there."

"We will have to do some building when we get home, even Kat never helped me with that." Then I turned to look at Kat with a sad face. "We will have to destroy the city next to our home." We lived in a mountain valley with her people's first city, the city she was born in. "It's too close to our home. I will not give up our home for humans and we must follow the same rules as the others."

Kat scuffs the ground with her bare foot. In a small voice she asks "must we kill them."

Over the years Kat has kept in contact with descendants of her family, children of cousins. As she was the last of the pure line, from father to eldest son all the way back to Torick. There were only 2 or 3 hundred when we left. I gave her a hard look "we will have to move them only family though. We will put them on the peninsular at the western sea. We will keep them isolated and apart from the rest for I fear we will lose most of my herds."

Kat nods, a smile back on her face "thanks daddy I will ask the others to not eat them and I will pull them away from the city before they feast."

Lillian looks at Kat "I will go with you so you can make sure that any I gather are not yours and we will bring them back home for the others to eat." Lil knew the importance of family; she had been thrown out of hers only to find her way to ours.

All there was to do now was wait. We had fed only two days ago on a wolf pack. Food would not be a problem for us and I was sure all of our guest would have to try our way before we saw humans again.

* * *

 **will she see the bears what will the others think of eating veggie?**

 **tell me your thoughts. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**hello peps went back and reworked story hope you like the revamp, HA! HA!**

 **how long before Aro F-UP'S?**

 **as always R &R**

 **S.M. is the master we are all just peons**

* * *

Chapter 17

The others trickled back ones and twos until all where back. Apollo looked at the chairs and with a smile asked, "Are we taking these too?"

Elezar growled, "Only if you are carrying them."

Lillian laughed, "Leave them they were but a moments work nothing I am attached too."

With that we picked up that obscenely large box of bobbles with Elezar grumbling and took off. Kat kept running ahead as we neared the Arctic Circle on the edges of Zhou's land it had been two days of slow, (for us anyway) running. She come back twice with a long face each time to tell her sister that she had not seen her bears yet. "Just hold off eating a little longer Lil you won't be disappointed."

I looked at Kat. "You may not see them this trip hon."

She turns away and mutters, "Not if I can help it."

The rest of the group laughs we all heard her. She made sure of it, letting me know she was going to find them come hell or high water. I just dropped it, she had the bit in her teeth there is no stopping her now. With a big shit eating grin on her face she sat on a bolder as we crested the hill. "Time for the best meal of your life Lil, if I could I would eat till I puke."

I just shake my head "how far are they?"

"Down in the valley" she points, "two herds of twenty. Make sure you only eat the older males, I don't know how many are out there. Hold off dad, you might have to finish them for us. We are not wasting a drop of my bears."

Lil looks at her in horror, "You want us to share?"

I just laugh, "You'll see in a minute."

The rest put down the box and looked we saw them moving around in two groups it was hard to put them into perspective as none of them had seen them before they thought they were the size of the black bears they were used to seeing. Kat grabbed Lil by the hand pointing to which one she would let her sister have. Lil shakes her head, "Nice to know I have a choice."

Kat gives her the puppy dog look, "I'm sharing aren't I?"

"At least you aren't getting leftovers." I tell her with a smile.

Lil laughs at that, "I'm not leaving leftovers."

Kat looks at her, "Want to bet?"

"Winner picks the losers next meal?" Lil asks her.

Kat holds out her hand and Lil shakes it. "Deal!"

I just shake my head, "Bad move Lil didn't you look at our memories?" The others look at me not understanding the reference.

Lil gets a glassy look in her eyes for a moment, "Oh."

With that the girls take off, the sheer size of the bears becomes evident when the girls have to leap well over six feet to reach the necks of those beasts. We could hear Kat's joyful laugh from the valley floor as the 16' male swipes her from his neck and tosses her 100' into a tree and screams at her. Lil has come from behind and latched on the back of her bear, his 10" claws ripping her over his head and pile driving her into the ground.

"Look at the size of those things", Serris mutters to her mate.

"The speed that they move", Hermes said almost wanting to take one on.

I look at them, "You better eat it if you kill it. Kat would be pissed at you if not; I don't think I could keep her from killing you at that point, she thinks of them as hers. You will notice she only offered me leftovers."

A few nodded at this, this they understood it was her herd she had laid claims to all of them she would hunt down anyone that ate them without an invitation.

On her 4th try the male Kat was fighting started to fall going down to his knees. It took 6 tries for Lil to drop her prey. Both were making happy sounds and you could hear Kat grown and call out "Dad."

I raced down she looks at me with a shrug. "Still can't, but I gave it the old college try."

I barked out a laugh and latched on to its throat, over on the hill I hear "what's a college?"

After I finish off Kat's I look at Lil, she looks pissed. "I give, you win Kat." She stands and makes a motion to her kill and looks at me it is the first time she has ever not finished a meal. She would normally defend her kill never giving up the body but like Kat she has a very strong bond with me. The other looks on as I share with my coven, knowing how rare this is. None wish to break the spell in front of them as I try to finish off the second bear but can't. I look up and smile roll on to my back and pat my stomach. "I feel like a turkey on thanksgiving."

"Is he speaking a new language? What's a thanksgiving?" Apollo asked.

The three of us just laugh then Lil looks over at Kat, "You win." She tells her again.

"Maybe I will have you eat squirrel or rat." Kat tells her rubbing her hands together.

Lil shakes with a shutter but said nothing. I look over at the girls. "Don't worry it's too cold for the smaller game up here."

"Well, we will have to wait till we get home then." Kat tells me with a smile.

Lil looks at her sister, "Oh no, we said next meal. You pick then or not at all and it has to be present at the time or you void the bet."

Kat looks at me, "YOU did say next meal Kat. I will decide if the choice is a fare one."

The rest come down the bears have run off as the girls made there kills. Elezar looks at our bulging stomachs, "How much blood is in those things?"

"About 7-8 human's worth, I think." Kat tells him as she rubs her belly. "Yummy"

"It almost makes me wish to try your diet Mac." Elezar looks at the mammoth body on the ground. "They seem to put up quite the fight; humans are so slow and weak."

Kat pats him on the back, "Let's start you off with a polar bear. If you stick with it for a year I'll let you have one of the big guys."

He smiles at her "I might take you up on that it would be worth it to hunt one of those."

It was slow going with Kat's box. What would have taken a week was taking four. When we got to the land bridge even with our vampire eyes we could only make out a smug of land. The sea had risen again taking more of the way home away. "We will have to make a raft." Kat tells her porters. She faces more grumbling from all of them Elezar is the only one quiet. He just moved off looking for trees.

Apollo looks at him like he is a stranger. "You are just going to do it?"

He just shrugs "Has she not gotten her way yet? I'll just admit to a graceful retreat and hand the battle to a worthy foe."

With that the rest of them moved to help Kat and Elezar. Oh he was a smart man, with that he worked his way back into Kat's good graces. I looked over and with Kat's back turned he smiled at me knowing I had seen him checking her out. I just shook my head she was a big girl she could take care of herself. Lil was watching to, she did not miss much she knew they were not mates but they had fun together. She would keep quiet also. Let them have their games eternity was a long time and until, or if ever you found the "one" you had to take the small loves along the way.

We worked fast but time had caught up to us the others were hungry over four weeks without food. A very large pack of wolfs were near. We fell on them like men to long in the desert. There were many that made gaging noises, but all of them kept it down. Hermes looked at his friend. "You think you could last a year on that! I think I would walk into a bon fire first!"

He gives him a shrug. "It wasn't that bad, earth with a touch of something wild maybe?"

The rest of group not in my coven look at him like he lost his mind. Kat just beamed at him and took his arm. "Polar bears are much better"

The rest looked away and shuddered hoping to not have to find out.

We pushed the massive raft into the water and hoped on Apollo and I had made an oar apiece. We made quick work paddling across the straight to the land on the other side. We had to make a ramp up to the top of the glacier wall on the other side to get Kat's box up. Torrin looks at her, "Good thing you look so sweet or you might have had a mutiny on your hands."

She gives him that little girl smile every big brother has seen. With big eyes, "You still love me right?"

Serris laughs and pats her on the back. "I feel sorry for the immortal that becomes your mate he doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

 **do they eat polar bears?**

 **can he last a year without a human?**

 **stay tuned same bat chanel**


	18. Chapter 18

**a little drama this time some harsh things part of being a vamp**

 **as always R &R**

* * *

Chapter 18

As we left the top of the ramp we made I looked back, a blind man could follow our trail. That thought did not sit well with me any nomad could just come along at any time. We had almost paved a highway here. Kat looked back at me as the others started off. "What's up dad?"

I smiled, "We left a road map to our home here."

She looks thoughtful. "We never thought it would remain a secret dad. The five covens know now and even if only one person spoke about it to an outsider it would spread like wild fire. The only way to keep a secret is to tell no one."

Some of the others listened as we ran. She was making a point vampires real have no secrets if one of us wishes to know. I nodded and we ran.

It got bleak and desolate up here as we reached the North Pole. The winds reaching up to 80-100mph at times made even us have to stop as Kat's box needed to be held down. Three weeks of this and we finally saw Kat's Polar bears. The bunny eaters as most of our new friends called us were ready to feast. Elezar squared his shoulders and looked at Kat. The others with black eyes told us they were going to wait a little longer, holding out in the hopes of finding a nomadic tribe in this waste land. I shrugged my shoulders "Suet your self's."

We tore down the hill at the group eating a beached whale. Six or seven, Kat telling Elezar, "Leave the females alone they may be carrying young." She was all about keeping her food source around for a long time.

I must say they hit the spot and Elezar was surprisingly good at taking them down. He was drinking his meal with an almost pleasant sound coming from his throat almost but not quit a purr. Kat looked at him and for the first time looked a little worried. She might have to give him one of her prized king bears as she named them. He was showing his will to complete a bet for a prize he wished to obtain.

He dropped the carcass and looked Kat in the eye. "Very tasty much better than wolf, that king bear will be quite the treat when I eat him."

She gives him a fake smile. "Ya you will love it."

Lillian laughs and puts her arm around Kat's neck. "It's only one." She whispers so only Kat and I can hear. Then more loudly "Only 48 more weeks to go." Then gives Kat a squeeze and let's go.

The rest of the group is a little surly when we reach them in high spirits. "Nice and full?" Hermes asks in a spiteful voice.

"Some of us are still hungry you know." Apollo hisses at us, "You could pretend they didn't hit the spot."

Torrin the oldest there shakes his head. "No one is stopping you to go down there and eat so stop your pissing and whining." He looks at me and smiles, "I hope you all had a nice meal."

Even Toa had the grace to look down he had said nothing but was still staring at us like we killed his best friend. I knew it was only a matter of time till they broke down. I started to hope we ran across a small tribe of humans first.

Game was scarce here in northern Canada we followed the sea on our right my home was in upper Washington State as far as I could tell. We had gone another 2 weeks without seeing anything then the wind changed blowing toward the sea. Kat's box hit the ground and five vampires leaped away like arrows from a bow. Elezar looked, as his eyes turned black. "Humans, looks like our friends will eat well tonight."

Kat looks at him hopefully, "You're not going to join them?"

"No little Tiger I have given you my word no human's blood will pass my lips for a year. I see it as an experiment in willpower."

Lil smiles at him, "I like a man who can keep his word."

We left the box and followed their sent trails. A small village of thirty was set up, teepees ripped apart. Body's scattered like broken toys. Men, women, children, all of them dead. The five had sucked every last drop of blood there. Apollo dropped a baby to the ground and looked at us almost sadly. "I have not done this since my newborn year." He almost has a tear in his eyes his voice caching. "I killed his parents it would have been wrong to leave the child to die in a day."

The rest, with deep red eyes looks down. All has killed small children this day. I look at the carnage, "The least we can do is give them a proper send-off." Kat and Lil blur off and grab wood for a fire, they had a blaze going and the girls dropped wood until we had a great bon-fire going. Elezar picked up the first body and tossed it on. Apollo gently wrapped the baby in his fir skin and almost lovingly tossed it on the fire. The rest moved around and with vampire speed almost smothered the fire with bodies. We stayed till they were ash tossing more wood to keep the fire hot, reducing everything to ash.

It was five weeks, we had all been running the whole time they were on the point of starving them self. Kat looked at the group before we picked up her box. Looking at Apollo as he seemed to be having the hardest time, "So you lost yourself, we are made to hunt we have no choice. Those people were dead the minute the wind changed. It was as much a chance of fate as you that took the child's life."

He looks up, "I never eat children, not in over 6 hundred years."

She walks over and gives him a hug. "Sometimes things happen that we can't stop, feel sad about what happened but know, if not you than another of our friends would have stopped that life. What would you do try to keep the baby alive till we got home? Dad, Lil, and I have already talked we are pulling any of my blood out of the city relocating them, and then letting you feed from the rest. Our home is too close to the first city if we are to fade out into time. It is a city of over 20 thousand we are saving 2-3 hundred. How many babies will I be able to save?" Kat gives him another hug. "We save the ones we can and let the rest go. If the child was over 12 you would not give him a second thought."

He shakes himself and gives her a smile. "Thanks Kat."

No one has anything to add to that and the four men pick up Kat's box and we head out. We had 2-3 weeks at our present pace. 10 days in Kat pulled up to me, "Lil and I should run ahead and get 30 men for our guests to eat"

She always took the practical view to things. "A little grim don't you think?"

She gives me a shrug. "What can I say better them than my family?"

I give her a nod. "Good hunting girls."

Kat smiles, "We'll meet you on the west side outside of the valley."

The girls sped off, only Hermes and I can make out their forms the rest watch a blur leave. My home is up in the mountains almost an old caldera. Only one pass in or out at the east end. That's why Kat wanted to meet us on the other side to keep any of her peps from getting eaten. My family and Elezar had eaten two nights ago bears and mountain lion so we were fine. The others would eat indiscriminately like last time. We would all do anything to avoid that. Kat and Lil had blazed a trial for use pushing down trees. Our friends looking at the trees that are 6-7 times anything they had seen before.

"How can they get so big?" Serris asks me as we run and she looks up to the clouds shaking her head.

"I live in a rain forest I see the sun 20-30 days a year most days rain or are overcast." I smile at her. "It makes it easier not to shine like a rainbow outside in the day."

The wind was at our backs so we saw the girls and the 30 men standing a mile away before we scented them. The box hit the ground and 5 hungry immortals leaped to feed. Hermes was so much faster that he had his first drained and on the ground as the others arrived. Kat and Lil ran wide of the feeding Vamps.

"Hope we brought enough" Kat told her sister as they pulled up to Elezar and me.

"They do look hungry." Elezar said with a smile in his voice.

They had six apiece Serris had her last cowering behind a stone. "I can't dink another drop anyone want my last one?"

Her husband shakes his head that's all Toa needs, "MINE" he calls and the others watch as he finishes the last. "Thank you Serris I was still a little peckish."

"Give me a few days to get my humans out of the city before you hunt." Kat tells them with a stern look.

They pick up her box and we race around to the east side to the pass. My people see us pass so many immortals they fall to their faces. I don't even correct them soon most will be trapped in this valley food for visiting immortals. I feel bad but having made the decision to eliminate the city I have no choice. I can't let them go telling everyone they meet how I fed them to my visitors. Some will make it out and the stories will grow. City of the dead, land of the hunted, cursed valley, the names will grow as long as they stay away from my home I will let them live.

* * *

 **I know babies and little kids sorry guys but a vamp's got to eat too.**


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry so late have guests here**

 **as always SM is all knowing take a look and let me know what you think**

* * *

Chapter 19

Kat runs to the village to separate her kin from the rest. After a long talk she agreed to only take three families, the Blacks, Uleys, and Clearwaters. I gave her a day and told my guests to be discreet before leaving to help Kat move her family. "Lil you are in charge. Remember they are guest, however if you feel you must, only disable them until I return."

"I'm sure all will be fine Michel, go help Kat with her relocation." She pats my arm and gives me a smile. "Gods know we will be looking after them for the rest of eternity."

I shake my head agreeing with her they will be an obligation from this day forward. I streak to the valley opening, Kat and over sixty people are there, young children, teens, men and women in their prime, however no one over forty. I pull Kat away as they have all fallen to the ground at my approach. "Where are the elders?"

She looks at me, "I will not have them dying on me on the trip, better they stay here and take their chances with our people. Most likely they will be passed over for the healthier bodies and die in there beds."

She had given this a lot of thought, I nod my head. "Let's get them moving." We walked back she had them take everything they could haul over land to their new home. "Pick up your things I have decided to give you a new home. You will never return hear." They grabbed the front of their wagons; picture a red flyer five feet wide and ten feet long with wheels with a diameter of four feet. Six wagons two per family Kat and I are blazing a trail smoothing the ground so they can haul their goods to their new home. A run that takes only 2 hours for us takes over 3 weeks to get there we hit the ocean and look at the beach.

I look out and have a moment, its first beach it looks almost the same as I remember it. I look at the new tribe. "This is your new home hunt, fish, build your new homes. But never leave the peninsula. Here you are safe from my people that shine in the light, they will hunt you away from here. Only my word stops them and only here. Trust only Kaytlyn, Lillian, or me, you are under our protection. I name you the Quileutes your home is First Beach. Never go back to the city they are the walking dead out of the whole city Kat has chosen only you to live." With that Kat and I raced away.

She looked sad the whole run home as we reached the mouth of the valley pass and looked down at the city she wished they could all be saved. "We did what we could. The small group will thrive and grow we can inforce the hunting ban on that land it is almost an island."

"I know dad I just hate knowing that we are going to let them eat the rest."

I pull her to me and put my arm around her and walk her home.

Lil sees us coming we have formed a coven bond knowing when we are close by. "Everything go ok?"

Kat shrugs "as good as can be expected."

Changing the subject I look at Lil, "how are our guests?"

She gives me a funny look, "we have a few uninvited guests three nomads, it seems they came across our trail and got curios. A mated pair and a young female from Spain, Elezar seems to like her quit a lot."

"Has he kept to my bet Lil?" Kat asked with a smile in her voice.

Lil looks at her sister, "sorry Kat he has her eating with him seems she has a problem eating humans and finds the idea of our diet a relief."

"SHIT I can't get a break."

"Look on the bright side he won't waste any of the king bear you have to give him." I tell her as she gives me the death glare. "Are they here now Lil?"

"EL is looking after them Michael they are in your library the rest are around." She said that with a disapproving attitude.

"Anything I should know?"

"No they have kept to the letter of your feeding rules however they seem to be eating a lot more than is strictly necessary if you ask me."

I nod almost expecting it. "How about our uninvited guests?"

"Much more in line with what you would expect, always asking first. I think talking with some of our other guest and your name recognition has put them on their best behavior."

I step into my library I see two pairs El has a brown haired beauty's hand in his with a worried look on his face looking at me to see if I am pissed. I look at the other couple I sense something off about them. I look to El to make the introductions.

"Mac this is Carmen and her sire Tobies and his mate Orren." He knows me well enough not to press their case for them.

I give them a cold nod. "I don't remember inviting you to my hunting grounds."

The male, leader of their coven smiles at me angelically. "We are sorry to come uninvited to your range we saw a path and thought a group of humans had migrated north imagen our surprise to find a new hunting ground that is almost untouched."

"MINE NOT UNCLAMED."

Putting up his hands he is trying to calm me down." Yes yes we know that now, but how were we to know beforehand I thought it was better to stay and apologize in person rather than running away first."

Pacing before them I see the female Orren looking at me with distain. Carman is looking at the ground trying to disappear into the walls. Her sire waiting to see if he has to run, leaving Carman as a sacrifice to save his mate and himself, slimy bastard I wish I could call him on it. I roll my shoulders letting the tension flow out, "I guess we are to blame too we did leave quite a trail to our door. I assume El has told you about feeding in my home and about the other coven here?"

He nods his head "yes it was my hope to meet them and maybe accompany your group when you visit them."

"Keep to my rules and we will not have any more problems I will expect you to help if called upon."

He smiles at me "of course my lord"

"You may call me Michael." I tell him, not saying that only people I consider friends call me Mac the exception being Lillian.

He bows his head and with his mate leaves to go hunt, stopping at the door," Carman are you still trying this new diet?"

"Yes sire, she looks up for the first time her eyes an orange color. I think I will not hunt humans anymore."

His mate hisses at her and almost unheard "ingrate" passes her lips. He almost drags her out the door leaving El to stare holes through her head, if looks could kill.

I had checked she was gifted some kind of knockout gift dropping immortals quickly. I smile to myself, let her try it. It will be the last thing she does. I look at El and his mate "some piece of work hum."

"You have no idea my lord." Carman burst out showing some heat.

"Why stay with them then?"

She looks down and El gives her hand a squeeze looking back into my eyes as if El has given her strength. "They would hunt me down and kill me if I left. Orren has a gift it was how I was changed she dropped Tobies before he killed me, together they make a maker. I have seen her drop ten immortals at once, having to help Tobies take the heads while she holds them helpless."

I look at her "not to worry they call me death for a reason, she may find I am a bigger bite than she can swallow."

She looks to El hopefully then looks back to me "will you help me my lord, PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING." She sobs shaking like a leaf, El looking over her head that is buried in his chest, pleading with his eyes asking for my help.

Kat and Lil had come in after her sobs, "Dad we can't let them hurt her, if only for our friendship with El."

"I agree with Kat Michael, besides I find Carman to be a kind soul one could almost call her one of yours with her desire to spare the humans. Almost like a cousin maybe."

I look at the pair then at my family "they would have to agree to certain conditions if I was to consider bringing them into our coven."

Elezar looks troubled "Aro will not wish me to leave."

"I will deal with my young friend let us go for a run and discuss this privately."

The five of us ran to the cave I had first found my first day here. I looked at the young lovers "I have a gift that allows me to bind you to your given word. I would only bind you to keeping my covens secrets and only hunting wild animals."

Kat looks at them "It takes away the need for human blood rewrites your mind to crave animal blood. A human could bleed right in front of you and you would not want a drop."

Carman looked up with a smile "I would do it for that alone."

El looked at his love the most important person in the world to him "ok Mac what do we have to do?"

I look at both of them extending my power to bind. "You will never drink from a human unless your own existence is at stake they never smell good or taste good you prefer the blood of wild animals."

Carman and Elezar both speak at the same time "I agree." The power wraps around their minds changing them never to be a human drinker again.

I smile at both of them "you will not tell anyone not in our coven about any gifts or powers in our coven nor discuss any coven business without my permission.

"Agreed" they both said Carman a little bit faster than her mate.

"Welcome to the family" Kat tells them as she hugs both of them. "I guess this means I have to share my special bears with you brother just don't go eating all of them."

Lil gets up and gives them both a hug and a smile.

"Well being part of my coven comes with a few perks. If I had changed you with my venom I would have been able to give you gifts like I did Kat and Lil."

El looks at his new coven leader "so that's how you did it Aro was pissed at me I told him Lil had no gifts then you all come back and she is sporting two powerful gifts he almost killed me."

Carman looks at the girls "What are your gifts?"

Lil looks at her "we both have a mental shield that takes the gift used against us and lets us reuse it once on another person. We also have Hermes's speed."

I look at my new family "however I can gift you with a stronger skin. You will never be ripped apart no teeth will bite you fire will not burn your out sides." I motion to Carman to sit on a log facing me. I fall into my gift moving faster still every time it gets easier.

"What is he doing?" El asks the girls.

"He is binding her molecules together we tested it on a head of some vamp that attacked us dad did his thing then tossed it in the camp fire the next day the head still looked the same poor dude looked really freaked out dad changed him back and we tossed him back in and ashed him."

It took me 4 hours apiece this time and I felt I was at about my limit on how fast I could go. We started to run back and I heard Kat tell the newbies "wait till the first time you really fight someone and they can't bite or rip anything off. It freaks the shit out of them makes them think twice about fucking with gold eyes." She tells them with a big smile.

Lil groans "language Kat!"

She rolls her eyes "Sorry Lil."

* * *

 **well what you think peps**

 **drop a line leave a note show some love**


	20. Chapter 20

**time may be up for some one**

 **dumb dumb dumb**

S.M. it's all her's peps except Mac and fam

* * *

Chapter20

We get to the tower we call home and all our guests are there Carman's sire looks on with a hostile frown. His mate looks at the new couple with distain taking in their eye color as if there is something wrong with them. The rest of our new friends watch the show wondering if these new immortals are dumb enough to try my forbiddance.

Orren huffs "it will take us years to retrain her." She tells her mate shaking her head.

Kat's eyes get hard but she stays quite. As coven leader I will speak for us. "She is no longer your concern I have taken her into my coven." You could hear a pin drop the others stepped back realizing it just got real.

"You what?" Orren screeches out at the top of her voice. "You have no right, she belongs to us I will see her burned before I let her go!"

I look at Tobies "I sorry, my presumption of who was in charge was mistaken."

He looks to his mate with a glare. "We are a true couple and decide these things together." She has the good grace to look down as her mate's eyes bore into her head. "I must apologize for my mate you took both of us by surprise with your announcement."

Carman's voice is harsh "I am not property I will go where I wish and live as I please."

Orren scoffs "brave words when you have someone to stand behind."

Carman shouts back heatedly "YOU SHOULD TALK, TWO TO ONE, ALWAYS THREATING TO END ME IF I HAVE MY OWN THOUGHTS OR OPPINIONS!"

Lil puts her hand on her new sister's shoulder as her new mate holds her. I never take my eyes off the slippery pair looking with my peripheral vision. My eyes get hard as I stare down the pair "Carman and Elezar are now part of my coven don't think for a moment I will not hesitate to end you for interfering with my family. They call me DEATH for a reason and your little gift will not slow down me or my girls as we rip you to shreds."

"She has not asked to leave our coven it is you who have interfered without leave." With a steely gaze he looks at the young couple. "I would like to speak alone with her Michael."

Carman looks at him like something you scrape off your shoe. "I have nothing to say in privet I would not say in front of everyone."

He grinds his teeth and all present can hear it, "FINE. I gave you this life and you spit in our faces leaving at the first chance that you feel empowered."

Orren looks on with hate as they get more worked up, "I should have let him drain you, you ungrateful tramp."

Carman pulls herself away from her mate and Lil, "I am leaving your coven you may be right about waiting until I found someone strong enough to stand against your gift Orren." She looks at me and her mate, "but I was at the point of doing it anyways there is only so much a soul can take before death starts to look better. I was just lucky I found an alternative before I reached that point. In case you need to hear the words from my mouth I LEAVE YOUR COVEN, YOUR FIGHTS ARE NO LONGER MINE, I FOLLOW MICHAEL McSAND'S, HE IS MY COVEN LEADER, THEY ARE MY FAMILY." She points to each of her new sisters and her mate.

Torrin looks at the nomads, "She has made her intentions quit clear I would not pursue this any further." He looks at my face and pulls his mate father away putting himself in the line of fire.

I look right at the pair her gift is getting stronger. With dead eyes and a big shit eating grin "Go for it" I whisper. Kat is on the balls of her feet Lil has moved to flank Orren's mate and El is at my side.

"Burn or just rip dad?" Kat asks as she eyes the bitch. Everyone knows what her preference would be.

"Rip for now, Carman can decide after we gather all the pieces."

Tobies looked around "are you just going to stand around and let them rip us apart?"

Apollo just shrugs "he will let you make the first move, but his will be the last. Beside it is not my affair and does not concern my coven. We had to find a new leader after Mac's last fight with one of mine, I have no intention of coming between the two of your covens."

Toa looks at Orren he had found her an interesting immortal. "Let it go young one she has made her choice and my good Friend Mac will end you, hell Kat or Lil would do it to you. You have no idea how powerful a coven you are facing."

She looks unconvinced. Kat glares at them "LIVE OR DIE BITCH." She has had enough and was provoking them.

It took all he had but Tobies looked at Carman, "so be it. Look for no help from my coven from this day forward." Grabbed his mate and dragged her away to talk. She glowered at Kat her eyes never leaving hers till they rounded the corner. They flashed off to the other side of the valley.

"Do you think we will have any more problems with them?" El asked as he held his mate.

"I hope so." Kat whispers but all can hear. I give her the look. "What I was just saying what we all are thinking? If they had half a brain they would run home and never return."

Kat was right they had no common sense coming back and slinking around trying to find out what the others know about my coven. Kat had enough and had Lil spare with her in front of everyone. They didn't go all out but none of them had ever seen the two sisters go at it. After ten minutes and with the speed increasing to the point only Hermes and I could follow I called it a draw.

As she passes Orren she whispers "your little trick doesn't work on us I will even let you try right now and I won't touch you."

She was not being very settle, she knew we all could hear her. Orren could not help herself she took the bait. Kat's shield sucked up her gift and she wasted no time on using it on her mate and ripping his arm off. He just stood there not moving. "Nice gift, strong but not quite strong enough." Kat throws her the arm and releases Tobies who finds himself less one arm with sharp pain flashing in his brain. "You better sort out your mate." No one was sure which one she meant. I knew she was telling both of them to fuck off.

Later that day Lil over herd Tobies and his mate talking with Torrin and Serris "he faced down my whole coven" Torrin told them.

His mate looked at them. "My gift is to see the tactical advantage before the fight, Mac and Kat would have ended every one of us, eight of the oldest and gifted immortals the world has ever seen. One of my coven sisters made the mistake of pissing him off. Kat advised her to never let him see her again. He left and burned a 6' round hole through a mountain to the other side we are talking miles long. I dare to say she will be avoiding him for all time now and her mate almost shit himself when he saw the hole." Serris shook her head. "You should be more afraid of Kat you really pissed her off. Lil will let it go till you move against her family then she will end you, Mac will never stop watching you. You really stepped in it, the Volturi had to beg him to spare one of the leaders and Mac only did it as a favor to Aro they spent a couple of hundred years traveling."

After Kat's little display things settled down they stayed away from Kat and treated Carman with a little more common curtesy. Kat still tried to egg them on offering to "spar" with them. It brought a smile to Lil's eyes but she was to much the hostess to be anything but polite. We had blocked off the valley 12 vamps moving stones makes putting a wall across the pass short work. We made it almost impassable some would make it out but not many it was now the city of the dead; Food for my guest that may be why Kat was looking to provoke the nomad couple.

It was almost a year to the day that we left to see the Inca coven. Kat was bouncing off the walls enlisting most of our guests to wear her backpacks full of goods for the cousins. As we left you could feel the tension flow out of the city, people hoping we would be leaving for their life time. If they only knew they would take their chances with the 60' wall or sheer cliffs. Kat's feet dragged as we passed them with their false hope. I put my arm around her, "they all die at some point. Try not to let it get you down we have a few special cases to care for and I know they will make it to my time."

* * *

Kat's right that bitch should burn burn burn

let me know what you think peps


	21. Chapter 21

**two in one week went on a jag.**

 **family that's visiting didn't know I was doing this only told my older sister, they are not to computer savvy.**

 **hope you all like where I am going with this story.**

 **as always must give props to S.M.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Two weeks of running, my guests were like locus stripping the land of all humans in their path. Like all people from any time when on vay-cay you eat when you want, how much you want, and whenever you want. To Kat it was all the same, she could care less as long as her new 3 families were safe on the Olympic Peninsula. Lil thought it was a bit wasteful filling up only one day after having 3 humans, but then again Toa was always a big eater and the trip over was harder on him than the others. We hunted and ate a little more than usually El had asked me to point out some of the better tasting food that he and Carman have not tried yet. When we hit were the US border will be hunting got a little more challenging for the human drinkers and they faded back to a more even diet. My family on the other hand was feasting from Mexico all the way down. If we had not had the human drinkers we would have followed the Andes Mts. Range. We saw so many animals we had never seen on our trips before, more pumas, wild boar, three types of deer, and too many other things to mention.

"I miss the plains where the humans ran freely all this bush and what did you call it "jungle" confuses the hunt you can't rely on hearing the heart beat of your prey." Toa scowls at me as he voices his displeasure.

I pat his shoulder, "not much farther and we reach Ature's hunting grounds. Please wait till he personally invites you to hunt here. I sent Kat ahead to let them know he has more guests that usually."

Ten minutes later I smell my brother and Kat. Pushing through some thicker brush they stand in the center of a clearing with welcoming smiles.

As he clasps my arm, "Brother it has been too long. Introduce me to your new friends." I move through the name putting faces to people Kat has already told him all about that was one of the reasons of sending her ahead, to warn him and the cousins. "Welcome to my home, my coven and I invite you to partake of the bounty of our herds. I know Mac has put restrictions on eating cleanly. I would like you to do the same here. Mac and I both agree that needless suffering to anything we eat is unacceptable."

I look at all the immortals and Orren is scowling again. I had the chance to take her hand, and her gift on the run down. I unfortunately got her whole life too. She gave Hephaistos a run for his money on sliminess, after the contact I was rubbing my hand on my pants.

Kat looked on with a smile and later asked, "Wish you let me kill them now I bet."

The one good thing was her gift I lifted; she was such a dark immortal; she went power hungry after her change. She was powerless as a human she was Prey, now every male, human, or immortal was her prey. She didn't just feed; she caused as much pain as she could. On my lands she controlled herself but on the run down she as they say let her hair down prompting others to do the same. To my surprise Serris had a taste for adolescent boys. Orren's feeding habits encouraged her to take a few, I thought were a little young, but I kept my mouth shut. Torrin gave me some nervous looks hoping I was not taking offence. Hermes and Apollo always the gentlemen, hunting the same as at my home it might have been that the girls had been having fun with them, a little "one on one time." I try not to think of my little Kat doing those things but Lil had both of them wrapped around her little finger. For Kat they would crawl through glass if they were still human. Finally Tobies, he melted into the background unseen, unheard. Seeing how the rest reacted to my disapproval if they backed off or pushed. Sneaky is the only way to describe him I was avoiding taking his life story, somethings could not be unseen and I had a sinking feeling that's what I would find. I was working myself up for the job, Lil had offered to do it if I used my gift on her shield, but I couldn't ask her to see that if it was something I was dreading. My new coven mates where blending in seamlessly. Carman was a joy her happiness to be out from under the thumbs of the reptilian pair, so evident. El as we had all started to call him including Lil who was always so proper to him before, but after he became a brother she unbent a little. I almost wish she would for me to, but as she sees me as coven leader it is never going to happen. In such a small time Carman had worked her way into my heart, another daughter and "woe be" to the male, immortal or human that hurt any of my girls.

We ran to Art's home all of his coven were out to great us. Reail squealed jumping into my arms.

"Uncle Mac did you remember? Kat was teasing me and said they had no blue."

I laugh, "my friend Toa made sure we got some, when I told him you asked for only that my favorite niece." She was the fifth wheel and sometimes fell through the cracks. If I thought she would not miss human drinking I would take her home with us, but to force someone to my diet was wrong all my children knew before the change. It was part of the "deal" for me changing them and Carman and El had made the change in diet and agreed before I changed them.

"You spoil her brother" Teea smiles as she says that.

I look at her with a fake frown, "no I don't, you are just jealous."

"Please" Shail chimes in from her mates arms. Pablo smiles at me and nods.

"Ok I love you all, Reail just has a special spot in my heart, deal with it" and with that I give her a hug.

While this was going on Toa has been drinking it all in, his eyes are stuck on my little niece. She has only had eyes for me until I turned her to my guests. She looks like she was hit in the head as she sees him looking at her I know I lost her, they are staring into each other's eyes. Mates, defiantly new mates, my friend Ature looks on with a smile.

"Well either I have gained a new coven mate or lost one, only time will tell."

We stayed over a year Toa's day as a bachelor was over, she owned him body and soul. They would be going to his home he had a responsibility to Zhou and was bound in service to him. When we left many promises were made, trips planed. Even though they were not going to be living together they still considered them family. Her human sister was in tears, almost making Poblo agree to go with us to see her new home.

I took her hand, "Shail the girls and I will be going to see Aro in a couple of years El has to go back right away and we will be going to collect him and my daughter. Why don't you head up to my home in three years and I will show you the way. Give them a little time to them self, you must remember how the first two or three years were. Would you really want to be horning in at that time?"

She nods her head and lets go of her sister waist. "Three years" she looks at Toa, "you keep her safe, I will end you if anything happens to her, she has never been from home. Mac tells me the world is a dangerous place."

Toa looks at his new sister, "the only way she is unprotected is if I am ashes. She is everything to me now."

The run back to my lands went uneventful Tobies and his mate somehow wiggled their way into my brothers' good graces. I warned him but it's his home his problems. He invited them to stay and settle below him and they were not going back with us. I grudgingly told them they could pass through and feed as their home was through mine but if I catch them eating on my human sanctuary I would hunt them down and there is nowhere they could hide. Kat looked at Orren, "we got off on a bad start but you have put it behind you, you are treating Carman like an equal something I though you would never do." She gives her a nod looking her in the eyes "what you say to a new start?"

To say she was surprised would be an understanding her jaw almost was dragging on the floor, even her mate was god smacked. Gathering herself she smiles "I would like that Kat." She turned to Carman and to everyone's surprise "I'm sorry Car" using the nick name she used when they were closer the few good moments spent as a coven.

Everyone could see she was sincere; Carman's eyes filled with venom tears that would never fall. "You really hurt me Orry." El put her hands on her hips pulling her to his side and hugging her hard. She looks at him and smiles and then looks back to the people she has spent almost 700 years with, she felt the ties still there. Mac's ties overshadowing them but if you dig deep they were there. "If you need me call Orry, I will come."

With those words she chained me to them I was not happy and Tobies knew it. There would not be a call unless they were backed into a corner and were on the right side as I saw it. His nod was returned by me.

"You will be welcome in my covens' lands once we settle Michael. We may not have been the best at showing it but we really do love her you know. Even if you wish to not come I hope you let Car visit."

"I would never forbid her not to visit, it will always be her choice. Just keep to you word about hunting in my range and we will never have a problem, follow the rules the Volturi are going to inforce. I will tell Aro you are under my protection. That means he has to ask me before he kills you." Every immortal knew this was a big deal, not a get out of jail card, but a hold on instantaneous destruction.

There were only 8 immortals that could clam this, now 10. Tobies broke out with a big smile "Thank you Mac." Looking to see how I would react to him using my nick name.

I didn't smile, but I also didn't rip his arm off. I gave him one more head bob turned and left, the rest flashed after me.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it let me know R &R**


	22. Chapter 22

**heading home will the vamps have any prob?**

 **S.M. says to R &R**

Chapter 22

We could smell them long before we reached our home, 8 vamps had made their self at home in my valley. I was seeing red they had scented our presents and basically said F-U. We came over the wall 9 of us facing 6 nomads looking cocky. Their leader wearing a smirk on his face, "sleep" he whispers 6 of our friends and family fall to the ground.

"Big fucking mistake asshole," Kat smiles at him.

Lil looks at her coven mates on the ground and hisses at them "let them go and we will only rip you apart and not burn you slowly."

He looks down his noise at us, I have remained quiet. "You are in no position to tell us what to do bitch."

He has sealed his fate I looked at the rest, "Do you know who's land you are in, and who I am?"

A woman standing behind the ass-hat hisses "WHO THE FUCK CARES SHIT HEAD."

One started to edge away from their group's, a look of horror coming over his face. "I didn't know, please I will leave and never return."

She turns and gives him a scathing look "we will deal with you after we burn these losers."

The other three look back and forth from there friend and me. He laughs at the woman "you won't be in any position to carry out that threat. I can't believe this;No one else knows who we are fucking with?" the other three look unsure and start to edge away from the "power couple" looking at me with a little trepidation. "If there is any way to make reparations "Death" I would do anything."

The look of horror was priceless, it was funny the old master-card commercial was rolling thru my head. To a vamp they all took a step back the mouthy women whispering to the leader she was over 1000 years in this life definitely the oldest.

Kat looks to the group "so far we will only be burning "sand man" and the bitch with the mouth. I know it is impossible to stand and be ripped apart but I guarantee if you manage it I will make sure you come out whole no pieces burned."

The one that called me death nodded at her and closed his eyes, locking his mussels in place. Two bolted and one fell to her knees.

Kat and I moved at the same time, Lil stood over our family Carman, El, Reail, and Toa. The rest would just have to be pieced back together after if someone got through us and reached them. As it worked out I had his head in my hands with Kat shredding his mouthy female. His gift still held them only fire would let them out. While Kat took the last two, starting with the cringer shedding her but keeping the pieces in one pile, I used Aro gift and ripped his gift from his head I was holding. They really didn't know who they were fucking with. I looked up and Kat was starting on the vamp playing a statue. He never moved letting her rip small strips off trying to get him to fight back. I was impressed the control he showed was unbelievable. Finally she ripped his head off looking at it the eyes open and Kat gives him a smile you have my word not a toe will I burn. Lil had left to start a fire the first thing to hit it was Vicettey's head releasing the rest of our group. Kat had Lorres's head propped up and was slowly feeding pieces of her to the fire watching her silent screams.

Lil looked at me "what about the crier?"

She had sucked babies dry, over 20 was what Vice guessed, I got that from reading him. Looking at Lil "BURN HER" she made no plea for her, knowing I would not make a hasty decision after reading the leader's thoughts.

Kat had finished playing with her new toy her inner vamp making her a little blood thirsty. Looking at the last pile I tell her, "Put Peter back together time for him to make some of his reparations he was promising."

His pile was slowly reassembling Kat helped out holding parts on, starting with the head. The pain one feels is excruciating bonding back together especially if you use venom that was not the host's. His vocal cords reattached and the screams started. "Keep it up and I'll rip your head off again." Kat smiles as she says this to him. "Dad is still pissed I would think about being very helpful at this point." She picks up a leg and licks it and sticks it on. His eyes start to tear even though they will never cry. "I never had to do this myself no one in my coven can be dismembered." He fights not to scream. "Come on it can't be that bad."

"Want a bet" he snarls out as I put an arm on the small pieces finding their own way home to the right spots. "Any chance I could get some blood it would speed things up?"

She gives him a hard look, "Just how much did you eat, and did you play with your food?"

He gives her a hard look. "We had not eaten in weeks. We followed a trail we thought were migrating humans. I had 6 and I don't play with my food. I have been an immortal for over 800 years I still remember being helpless, I would never do that to another. I strike fast, and to knock out, they never feel me feeding on them."

"Michael will know are you sure that's your story?" Kat looked at him with a raised eye brow.

I stepped up to him and grabbed his hand that was fused on. His life scrawled before me, he was a man of his word, once given he would die first before becoming forsworn. I smile at him "you kept your word to Vice to the letter not to fight against him or his mate. You never promised to fight to the death to protect them."

"No I said I would be torn to pieces in any fight they could lose. I could not run. They never would have listened to me regardless."

"Kat's little deal actually helped you!" I couldn't help it I burst out in laughter. "Kat get him something to drink I like him."

Kat nodded "He is one tough son of a bitch he never flinched and I tried to get a rise out of him." she pushed the rest of his parts to him and got up to grab 2 humans for him to eat.

The rest of our group was groggy and pissed looking to rip someone apart Peter kept quiet sticking parts back on with a grimace. Torrin and his mate had heard of Vice and his gift. Having seen it used 3 hundred years ago when they asked to join there coven.

Serris looked at her mate, "I told you we should have removed them it was only a matter of time before they caught some of us and took there revenge for denning them."

Torrin looked at me. "I assume you rectified that over site?"

"What do you think?"

"And him?" Toa pointed at Peter with a frown looking to rip something apart.

"He has paid his forfeit and will be helping me run the rest down." I look at my unwelcome guest and he had the grace to look down and bob his head in agreement. Friend or foe he was going to help clean up this mess one of the two that ran was alright and I would consider letting her off with the loss of a couple of toes she like peter was trapped by that vile couple unable to run. Do as they say or Vice would knock them out and burn them. Peter and Samantha would have gladly ripped the rest apart if they could have they were virtual slaves for the last 300 years.

He finished putting himself together drinking the two humans Kat had dragged back knocked out. "The two that were missing went to the west they like to free range as they call it not hunting in the cities. Sam and Tomas might seek them out."

We moved like a pack coursing after them, they were following an older trail west. Kat's face was getting grimmer as they moved to her humans. "Anyone who ate my humans' dies!" she looks at Peter "even your friend."

We found them ripping apart one of the Black family Kat, Lil, and I were on the four before they knew what hit them Peter saw the speed we moved at and knew his friend was done for he was not going to risk his neck after Kat's declaration on the run here. Sam had a young girl in her mouth as Lil ripped her head off.

The rest were a little put out being unable to help but not saying a word. Kat's Vamp was front and center she was spoiling for another fight as was Lil. I was the calm one surprisingly. I look at Toa "start a fire." Kat settled down after the smoke stopped Peter stayed out of Kat's line of site he didn't want to be another body on the flames.

It took a few weeks but Peter had become one of Kat's best friends they had become thick as thieves, he even went so far as to try our diet. "Well next time I am starving I know I can eat the bunny diet to get by." He told her with his boyish smile.

Kat gives him a push "watch it or I'll have dad make you hate the taste of all blood."

They bickered like brother and sister and I was witnessing the start of a very long friendship. I shook my head and stayed out of it. The others had left shortly after and Peter had asked to stay every immortal he knew was dead. Vice had the habit of killing everyone he ran into unless hiss harpy mate stopped him, he never found out why they didn't kill him. We would bring him with us to see Aro and Reail' Toa had made it clear he didn't like him but would tolerate him for me.

 **on a tear this wee 3 post trouble is on the horizon**

 **send some feed back PLEZEE**


	23. Chapter 23

**Guest gone will put up 2 post to make up for the delay.**

 **R &R let me know what you think, how the story is going.**

 **S.M. is the queen we are just peons.**

* * *

Chapter 23

We had every intention of going to get Carman and El in three years. But as the saying goes hell is paved with good intentions. Pablo and Shail showed up right on the day three years after we had taken our leave. In that time Kat and Peter had become inseparable, a year in to his visit I sat him down for a heart to heart. "You still owe me for the six humans you ate before I gave you leave."

Peter looks down not willing to piss me off. "All I can do is say I truly regret that and offer to make reparations."

That brought a smile to my face Kat had couched him in what to say and the proper body language. "100 years for each human you've taken." It was the year487 as the humans thought of time that unescapably math meant he had to do as I asked for 600 years. He was mine till 1087.

He looked sheepish finally looking me in the eye; he lived and died by his given word. Extending his hand "Agreed Michael, for the next 600 years you are my leader I will fight at your side and if necessary die."

That was some oath, way more than I had been willing to ask and he had offered it before I could demand a lesser one. I looked hard at him and made a decision. "Kat has told you no one in my coven can be dismembered. As for all intents and purpose you will be in my coven I don't see why you should be any different. Give me your hand and keep quite." I did something I said I would never do for a human drinker, I bound his molecules together. I could always change him back or just kill him with another power I had. It would put him on a more even footing with Kat, they could spar full out without her having to hold back. She would still kick his ass she just would not be ripping him apart again. 2 hours later I looked up at him letting go of his hand I slap his shoulder, "all done go ask Kat how this works."

We talked my extended family into a run to see the lower 48, they had never explored it. Ature's stories of our wondering for 200 years had peeked there interests, seeing the nomad humans in there teepees, the hot springs in Yellowstone, the Mississippi river. Things I knew about from my time, not much had changed from my time 4000 years is a drop in the bucket for the Grand Canyon. It was all new to them and I all ways believed that travel broadened your horizons. We finally returned home 7 years later. My two girls were getting a little worried, Kat about her humans, Lil about Carman and EL. Kat left us before we even entered the valley and Lil was up in my grill as soon as I stepped into my study.

"Michael will Aro have a problem with EL's decision to leave his coven?" she had a frown on her face.

I gave her a hug she let me pull her in. most time she was a strong woman and didn't need me to prop her up. "I left a little message in EL's head for Aro. You should have seen EL's face as I said it to EL, he was sputtering about Aro's gift and how I just got him killed. I told him that was the last thing he should be worried about."

She hugs me back "well ok then I will get the backpacks ready I know you, we'll be out the door as soon as Kat gets home." she smirks at me. "You play it cool but I can tell you are a little worried about the late visit."

Lil was right Kat had not put a foot in the door and I was pushing them out and on the trail. As we ran Kat told us how well her humans were doing. The Blacks were making a comeback in their numbers after the devastating attack by the 4 nomad immortals. We ran for weeks it was not the best time to make the trip snow and sleet were our constant companions on this trip. Needless to say humans were scarce. Pablo, Shail, and especially Peter had to eat the bunny diet and they hated it. Their faces were priceless as they sucked down the blood. Pablo was gagging after forcing down a deer. Peter just growled as he forced it down. Kat felt so bad when we came upon the King bears she let them all have one it was killing her but to some extent they were all family Peter being her soul brother and best friend.

For once none of them had a problem with their food. Peter looked at his bestie "That's an animal I could get behind drinking. A little earthy but fulfilling."

Kat gives them a look "you only eat them when I am here they are all mine and I will hunt down the immortal that grazes on them without my permission."

I pulled her to me "You need to learn to share." I gave her a hug and a smile.

"Please who flipped out about his humans being eaten in the valley?" Lil asked with a raised eye brow.

Kat kept her mouth shut she was no better with her human family and was living in a glass house she wasn't throwing any stones. Looking at her sister, "always the good one hum Lil someday you'll lose your shit and I hope to be there to see that!"

I give her another hug and Lil just gives her a shit eating grin "you'll be waiting a long time Kat I don't flip my "shit" as you call it."

"Stop baiting her Lil" Kat stuck out her tongue I shake my head felling all my 2500+ years of this life. "Must I always be the grown up in this coven?"

In unison I hear "YES DADDY"

Peter falls to the ground laughing rolling around. Pablo and Shial hiding there smiles with their hands and keeping their mouths shut.

"Let's go" I growl out at them and we pick up our speed the snow was more packed on this side of the land bridge. Two weeks later we hit the first humans we had seen in over 6 weeks. Our three human drinkers fell on them like the tide, an unrelenting force of nature. To say they were pigs and stuffed them self would be putting it mildly. Blood was dripping out of Pablo's mouth as he forced down the last swallow of the male he ate. They all knew how I felt about waste and clean kills. I looked on with a frown but kept my mouth shut I would not be any better if I had to eat squirrels for 6 weeks and then came across a pride of lions. We were in Toa's territory and had been told to take anything we want anytime we were passing through. 21 humans were taken that day if there were more they would have eaten them two. We stopped for a short visit dropping off Pablo and Shail. Reail ran full tilt into her sister's arms. This has been the longest they have been apart in both their lives, human, and immortal.

Toa stood back with a smile on his face. "Glad to see you Mac, if you didn't show up this year I would have had to bring her up to see you, your 7 years late."

"Sorry old friend we took the long way here. It only took 7 years."

"The things we saw" Shail murmured to her sister. "I'll show you next time you come home."

Shail dragged her away and Pablo looked on with a smile. "Just like old times kicked to the side, left to my own devices."

Toa looks at him "is it always like this?"

He laughs at his brother in-law "YES."

I had a frank discussion with Toa, "has it started yet?"

"Not here but it creeps toward us every day. The round eyes are dropping like flies. I hear the Egyptian's are having a hard time of it they didn't heed to our warning leaving all there humans grouped in the cities." He shakes his head. "I made sure that only 1000 people stay in one place in my territory and I watch waiting to quarantine at the first sing of the Black Death."

I called my coven together for a meeting before we left. I told them what Toa had told me and looked at Peter "it would be better if you stuck with our diet as other immortals will be protective of their diminishing food source."

Peter looks at me "SHIT, Mac I don't know if I can do it. I'll try but you know how hard it is and I don't have your years of restraint."

I looked at him making a decision "I could help but it would be making you a full member of our family"

Kat was bouncing in place with a smile "just do it Petty I'll even give you King bear hunting privileges."

"Just what do I have to do?" he looks at me with a little trepidation he has come to know us and the offer was a big one he knew how I felt about anyone in my family. Once you were in it was for life and we would defend you to our death if necessary.

"Just agree to two things I ask you." I look at him with a smile we had all become close the last few years and knew he would lay down his life for any of us.

"Alright" with that one word from him I extend my gift I rally use.

"You will never drink from a human unless your own existence is at stake they never smell good or taste good you prefer the blood of wild animals."

Peter gives him a look like I lost my mind "OK I agree." The look on his face was priceless he took a deep breath all he could smell was humans and he wrinkled his nose "HOLY SHIT"

I give him a smile "you will not tell anyone not in our coven about any gifts or powers in our coven nor discuss any coven business without my permission."

Looking a little more at ease knowing it could have been so much worse "agreed."

Kat throws herself at Peter, "welcome to the family Petty." she looks him in the face, "now I can tell you everything no more evasions or half-truths."

Lil gives him a hug after Kat let him go "Welcome brother." She looks over at me "Do you have to keep picking immortals in their teens I feel like a den-mother. I feel old."

Kat and I laugh Peter looks on not getting the reference "Please you look 27 tops believe me in a few hundred years you will be happy to be a little older than us we will be leaning on you then."

We went out for a family hunt we all wanted to see Peter's first hunt after his mental change.

"I know how a deer taste, like shit. How do you think that will change?"

Kat looks at him with a big smile "bet you eat two and love it."

"You're on what's the stakes."

"KAT NO!" I look at her "Let it go you will not take advantage of a family member, after he has all the facts you can both have any bet but not before."

Kat looks like I kicked her puppy "fine" she mumbles and looks at her best friend and new brother. "You're lucky Mac stepped in I would have owned your ass."

We got to the herd and you could see Peter salivate he locked on to them forgetting we were there. He took off like a bullet flying strait to the biggest buck snapping its neck and biting down. He dropped the bloodless corps and bound after the fleeing herd grabbing a doe the rest of us took one at that point.

He looked at me I wonder "I know how they taste I should have been gaging forcing its blood down but,…it was great." He finished in a whisper.

"Wait till I bring you black bear hunting, they are fun to wrestle you get the blood flowing sometimes they put up a good fight."

Peter looks at me "you let her play with her food?"

"They are not humans they don't understand death and only see her as another predator. Fight or flight we know they don't stand a chance but they don't. Humans know almost right away and seeing some of us play with them just rubs me the wrong way."

He nods his head in understanding and we head back soon we will be leaving for Aro's home it's time to reclaim the rest of my family.

* * *

 **dark times ahead**

 **show me some love folks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**part two**

 **a little rough talk in this on**

 **S.M. sees all in her world hope she looks kindly on me**

* * *

Chapter 24

The run up was horridness, death followed us. We spotted immortals eating the newly dead, madness in their eyes. Some we had to put down so far gone were they. Some I was able to direct to outlying lands, Brittani, Scotland, Greenland, and Irelands. I knew most had not heard of those lands I reminded them of the new laws and told them to break up the cities and towns scatter them to the country side with terror. Peter never complained about the new diet after seeing some of those lost souls.

We got to the outskirts of Aro's hunting range and were accosted by an unknown vamp. His gift was penning off of my shield something to do with taking away our speed as an immortal; it was a mind gift slowing our perspective.

"You are not welcome here leave this is your only warning." He was sure he could take all of us I used Markus's gift to see if he was Aro's. The bound was very tight to my old friend so just killing him was out he may be missed.

"My name is Michael some call me death Aro has 2 of my coven here on loan I have come to retrieve them."

He smirks at me sure his gift will keep him safe "Tough shit no invites no passage."

I look at Kat she has the biggest shit eating grin on her face she loves to tweak Aro "Just the head or all 6 parts?"

He really pissed me off, how has he not heard about my last visit. "The whole tomalley Kat, but no flames."

Kat Lil and I have not been affected by his gift and Kat has already ripped his arms off he was not much of a fighter as he always had an unfair advantage. He looked on in shock as she grabbed both legs like a wishbone and pulled. The grating snapping sound is hard to explain once you see it and hear that sound you will never mistake it for anything else.

Just as she was going to remove his head a looks at me, begging with his eyes "PLEASE STOP HER." What follows is that ripping sound and his voice cuts out.

Kat looks at Peter and he is still locked in that gifted vamps power she looks at me with raised eyebrows "well?"

I make a face I really don't wish to burn Aro's guard looking at the head "if you don't release him my daughter is going to burn you one piece at a time."

He is in agony blinks his eyes and Peter is free.

"See we can all get along when you do as I say."

Lil had grabbed the arms and legs Kat looked at the dazed Peter, "Petty get the rest of him."

Peter looks at Lil "does she always have to rip them into six pieces I mean it takes two of us to luge um, can't we just burn him?" he looks over at me as he says this.

"No he will serve as an example to the next fool. We will burn the next ass-hat so Aro can see the smoke."

We had 4 of Aro's guards following us as we went through the gate I had a look on my face that said don't fuck with me today. Word had flown before us and the three masters were out to great me. I saw two young females standing with Aro one had her hand on his shoulder. Cassias was in a carry chair without a leg and an arm he had a rough time moving around. He had an evil grin on his face as they faced me. Kat and co dumped the parts on the ground and Aro frowned.

"Did you have to rip him into pieces Kat?" looking like he wishes he could do it to her.

"He was pissing dad off I would have burned him." and shrugs her shoulders.

As this is going on I am feeling two gifts attack me and my coven. I look at Aro he is watching me closely to see if it is working the one that touches him is a shield physically redirecting you away from him. The other is trying to bind me to Aro somehow. Now I'm pissed I walk toward him, stopping giving him the impression it may work.

With a big grin "So nice to see you again Mac." Aro can barely hide his glee.

My eyes are black "we will see in a few minutes if that is true" then moving at my best speed to take his hand, to all but Kat and Lil I look like a blur. If I was mad before I was ready to end 2 out of 3 masters standing before me.

"Get them here now you evil cunt!" Aro is shitting a brick. I look at the female looking pale, "you better be able to release them or you are ash." Kat flies over and grabs Chelsey Lil grabs a touch from the wall.

Aro squeaks out "get EL and his mate."

Lil looks at him with hate "HER NAME IN CARMAN AND YOU WILL FACE ME IF ANYTHING HAS HAPPENED TO MY FAMILY!"

At that time everyone was more afraid of Lil than me and with good reason.

EL and Carman came in with red eyes looking at Aro waiting for instructions. My hand went to his neck and you could hear the tell tail sound of something starting to rip.

"MAC MAC WAIT PLEASE!" Aro squeals in a whisper half shout.

"UNDO IT NOW!" I scream at him.

"CHELSEY RELEASE THEM BOTH NOW!" cracks have appeared on his neck Cassias now looks on in horror Markus shakes his head "I told him it was a bad idea." He mutters.

Carman starts to sob and EL is shaking looking at Aro with hate that was all Lil needed "WHO MAC" Lil looks at me. Her eyes like lasers moving from one master to another.

"Aro and Cassias" I tell her. No sooner as the words were out of my mouth she had ripped an arm off of each of them. Some of the more foolish started to try to retrieve the appendages Lil's growl stopped them in their tracks.

Aro yells out "LEAVE HER" looking at the torch on the ground by her feet.

With a dead voice she looks at the head of the Volturi coven "500 years." She tosses the arms to Peter and moves to hold Carman starring daggers at the two cowering in pain. "Keep those safe brother" letting everyone know he was part of my coven. She would brook no more "misunderstandings" by anyone against her family.

I looked at Chelsey "touch another of my coven and I will end you. I know you only obeyed your coven leader but I am fighting not to burn you now. Stay out of my sight!"

She looked to Markus the only one who could answer at this time he nods and she rips out of there.

Aro can no longer talk I have crushed his wind pipe. It was a big miscalculation on his part hopping to control me, fool. I look him in his eyes "we are not done yet" throwing him to the ground. I look to EL and Carman, "let's go for a family hunt." Looking back at Aro that has stayed on the ground "that gate better be open with all three of you right where you are when I come back or so help me god I will let Kat rip you into tiny pieces and have Carman and EL feed them to a nice big fucking fire." I reach down and pick up the torch. Aro's vamp that we brought back in pieces was in a pile off to my right. Looking at Aro I mutter "ass-hole" and toss it on his parts. A whoosh goes up and purple smoke billows up I put my arm around Carman "come on hunny." I look at Peter "put those arms down no one will be touching them if they know what's good for them."

We ran as a group we went outside Aro's zone of power. The word had gone out and vamps melted out of our way. We ran till Kat smelt bears they were everywhere and Carman was ripping her's to pieces after she sucked every drop of blood from the corps.

I pulled her to the side with EL holding her hand. "Mac that evil ass-hole bound us to him we had to do as he said he made us eat humans even though they tasted like shit. Thank god you left us that loop hole about only eating humans if we had no choice." She was shaking and had another minnie brake down. After she gathered herself she looks at the new addition "and who are you?"

Peter gives her his boyish smile "I'm your new brother" giving me a shit eating grin "right dad."

Kat smacks the back of his head "shut up dumb ass" she has a smile on her face taking the sting out of her words.

Lil looks at me "what are we doing with the fucking Three Stooges?"

Only Kat and I understand the reference. Kat looks at her sister "three strikes and there out?"

"If we didn't need them and it didn't fuck up the time line I would burn all three and look to promote from their ranks."

It was almost a week before we headed back if they moved one inch it would be strike three and they were out.

* * *

 **not to bright Aro really f-up this time**


	25. Chapter 25

**boy is it hot out there tep in the low 90***

 **making it easy to stay in the AC and peck out a few chapters**

 **win fall for you guys**

 **as always S.M. created the T.L. unny**

* * *

Chapter 25

As we passed immortals in Aro's territory they froze or ran the other way. Word had definitely gone out; I was pissed and looking for any excuse to shred and burn.

Peter was laughing as we entered the city, "rip and burn one immortal and you have them shitting a brick Mac."

Kat always willing to school her new brother hits him in the head, "it's Lil they are afraid of."

I shake my head and look at the gate to the Volturi home. We hear a lot of shuffling inside but not one word is spoken. "Those fuckers better be right where I left them." We breezed in and the only difference was Jane holding down their arms from crawling back to their bodies.

I raise an eyebrow at Aro after seeing Jane on the ground he rushes to explain, "They would not stop moving toward us." He stops looking at me waiting for me to explode.

Lil surprises everyone by reaching down and taking them from Jane. With a smile she tells her, "Thank you dear for watching these for me."

Jane looks at Lil than Kat, "I told Master Aro what Mac had said, about not touching them but I thought you would be upset to see them holding the severed arms."

I looked at Jane with a smile, "dam straight Jane, good job keeping those two shit heads alive because if I had seen that we would be seeing purple smoke." I take the time to look around with the exception of Chelsey and the perimeter guards Aro's entire coven is in the court yard. I look back at my old friend on the ground I find myself still pretty pissed off. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Aro looks to answer. I hold up my hand, "it's a rhetorical question dummy." I pace in front of the two and look at Markus I extended my hand and read what happened he is always so forth coming. "Stand with your coven my friend you tried to stop them." With a smile, "out voted again yours will always be the voice of reason."

Markus squeezes my hand, "sometimes they are like little boys playing with fire. Maybe a good beating would straighten them out."

Aro looks daggers at his fellow leader, "I am not some little boy."

My inner vamp roars back at him, "THAN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!"

Everyone stopped if a human had walked in he would swear we were all statues. I broke the spell by grabbing Cassias by the neck since he was down to one leg. Reading the last master I had a very good idea how and why this happened. Speaking softly so only Aro and Cassias could hear, "I know it was you, you little fucker egging him on with your sly words." Then I glanced at Aro and in a sad voice, "does our friendship mean so little."

Aro cringes and looks down. "I'm sorry Mac." His voice is no louder than mine; vamps are straining to hear even my family.

"I left you a message in EL's mind I know you got it. How can I let either of you live now?" I look between the two waiting for a reply.

Aro looks at my family "Carman, EL I'm sorry. If I live passed Mac's ruling of my punishment I will except any form of reparation you ask for."

Cassia looks over at the two, "as will I."

Carman and EL talk quietly then Carman stares at the two, "You will follow our diet for the same 7 years we were forced to hunt and eat humans. No one will get them for you. You must feed Cassias as no one but you will be allowed to help and he must accompany you on all hunts."

Cassias looked ready to argue but Aro jumped in "equal, just, and fair." He bows his head to them. "More than we disserve, Carman, EL, thank you."

I was surprised by his offer and Carman and EL's decision. I called Lil and the rest of the family over we huddled in a small group. "I think we need to give Cassias his arm back. He will be unable to function without it. I think it's too severe."

Lil and Kat are growling, "NO FUCKING WAY DAD." Lil nods her head to mad to speak. Peter surprises me by coming up with something the girls could live with.

"Offer him a choice his arm back for time tacked on his other arm being held." He has an evil look in his eyes. "Make sure he knows your time starts after the other has expired so if he somehow sweet talk Zhou into giving him his arm he still has 500 more years."

Lil stops growling Kat is smiling, they look at each other, "Agreed" they say at the same time.

They fan out around me. I look at the two and then at Markus and the rest of their coven. "THIS IS IT! THE LAST WARNING I WILL EVER GIVE ANY OF YOU. TOUCH A MEMBER OF MY COVEN WITHOUT THERE PERMISSION AND I WILL HUNT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU DOWN AND BURN YOU! TELL EVERY NEW MEMBER NEVER FUCK WITH ANY GOLDEN EYED IMMORTAL! YOU ALL USED UP THERE WARNING TOO."

Then in a more normal voice, "Now for the forfeit my friend and his coven mate have earned. The only thing keeping you from the flames is my fond memories of our travels. 500 years without your arms." Cassias paled he could barely function now he would rather die. "Cassias we are not a cruel coven. We give you the option of adding the time onto the arm that Zhou has. If you manage to get him to give you your arm back before the time he has Lil's time will start then."

Aro looks on hoping it will be enough to stop him from asking Mac to just kill him.

Cassia nods his head. "Thank you Lil I will take your kindness." If he could cry he would, never again he thought to himself. Leave Mac and his family the fuck alone, Aro had better not ever think about crossing Mac again I will rip him apart myself first!

I read all that as I licked his arm and held it on as he thrashed around in pain. Lil kept a death grip on her prize like a teddy bear won at the fair. I hope she would not wish to sleep with it.

Aro looked at me, "may I bring Cassias out for a hunt we are both in need of blood."

Carman smiles at them "enjoy your meal all you will find are deer here not the best tasting but…"

Kat gives them a hard stare, "you have to catch it your self Aro I will make sure dad checks."

Aro reaches down and lifts Cassias up slinging him to his back where he raps his one arm around Aro's slowly healing neck. I had a feeling Lil would not leave till all the red had leached out of their eyes.

Markus looks at them then to me. "We have the same tower ready for you Mac. I have some new books from somewhere up north, Viking I think. Would you like to have a look?"

We head in Peter following the pack being the only one never to see the inside. Looking around he gets that sly look in his eyes that tells me he is going to stir up some shit. "Not as nice as home Dad Will we have to share?"

The little shit had quizzed Kat on her last visit and knew we had 3 rooms with a common area. I knew what I had to do to wipe that smirk off his face. "I'm afraid so son, you and I will have to bunk together I will be asking that you don't invite anyone to our room." Like I thought the smile drained away from his face.

Kat taps him on the back, "Me and Lil have a system from last time for sharing the room. You could always use the woods but…"

Lil giggles "good luck with that I would deck any immortal that suggested that for a first time."

EL pounds on him even though they just met. "Sorry brother Carman and I have had to stay in the guard hall we have had to sneak into unused rooms it will be nice to have a privet space."

Peter looks at all of them and when he thinks I can't hear, "Fuck you, all of you."

"Lighten up Petty" Kat throws an arm over his shoulder "Lil and I may be able to help you out once in a while."

"Don't look at us it's been 7 years doing whatever that fuck asked us we aren't sharing shit sorry brother."

Carman hits her mate "stop it." She looks at the new family member. "We would be happy to, hem, help you out on occasion." She gives him an awkward smile.

"See all worked out. You can always count on family son. Problem solved." I look at that smug shit, "next time think before you act." I slap his back as we enter the tower to be our home.

* * *

 **has Aro finally learned his lesion?**

 **we all know he will come for the Cullen's at some point.**

 **Like they say you can't cure stupid**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sunday watching golf and pecking away.**

 **slowing down a bit on the time line laying some ground work for later for Kat and Aro.**

 **as always all props go to S.M. hope she likes my little idea.**

 **R &R always looking for thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 26

We were here almost a year, Aro stomped around like a five year old. Crying about not having his arm, the shitty taste of deer, why can't he have better tasting food brought in. I just let it go but not Kat. After the last of many rants she pinned him with her gaze.

"If it's too hard I can rip you apart and store your head in a box for 7 years then you won't have to taste the nasty deer blood you hate so much!" Kat's eyes never left his as she said that.

Peter laughs somewhere off to the side, cheeky fuck. I shake my head you would think Aro would have learned not to piss Kat off. I was the only person besides Lil that she would back down for. I rub my eyes an old habit from when I was a human, and my younger sister was being a pest. "Kat I'm sure Aro didn't mean to imply that Carman's punishment was any worse than what she went through. Aro had the good sense to stop while he was ahead, no pun intended.

I look at the other two masters in the throw room making eye contact with Markus and nodding toward the door.

He stands, "if Aro is complaining that must mean we are done for the day. I'm off for my library, Mac care to come?

I look to Kat, "try not to rip him apart." I smile at Markus "I would love to come if anything, it will be more peaceful than here." We walked the halls, Markus was well liked his mate was a quite girl spending most of her time in their books. They only seemed to need each other. As we entered his library his mate scampered out after seeing me with him. "I wish she wouldn't do that, am I so scary?"

Markus taps my shoulder, "She is like that with everyone, even me for the first 200 years. I did some stupid shit to get her to talk to me."

"Oh really" I hear a sweet laugh from the privet quarters.

Markus's eyes turned black, "I'd rather not discuss it Mac." Becoming very embarrassed, she giggles for a full minuet before stopping.

Taking the hint I change the subject. "I have a favor to ask my friend." He nods letting me know to ask. "I would like you to use your gift and look for my ties to my parents."

He gives me a strange look. "Mac I have known you for over 500 years, unless they are immortals they must be dead."

I sie "my story is a strange one I'm sure I can count on you not to repeat it to anyone?" He nods his head not giving me his word, something I do not fail to notice. Something tells me he has a pretty good idea how my power works. "I was born in the year 1983. The immortal that bit me had a gift somehow moving me back in time. Only his headless body made the trip with me and at the end crumbled to dust. It is the only immortal I have ever seen destroyed like that. I'm not sure why it happened if he was trying to get away and started the process before Alice ripped his head off."

"She must have been quite the fighter to stop him while he fed off you." Markus is on the edge of his seat looking for any bread crumb I will drop.

I was friends with a large coven of very gifted golden eyed immortals. Alice seemed young only 100 or so I guess. I never knew what they were, the rules you know." I laugh "they spend their time going to school over and over with young humans in their teens."

"What is school?"

I smile he will love this. "A place of learning for humans every child in my home went till there 18 birthdays, we started at age 5. Anyways as my parents have not died per say I wish to see if you can see the ties?"

I feel his gift as he stares at me 5-10-30 minutes pass, never have I seen him take this long. I have his gift; I have even used it, the one drawback is you can't see yourself, I know I tried.

He looks disturbed trying to put into words what he saw. "Mac I only saw your paternal side none of your mother's line was there."

"But" I was at a loss for words. Did going back erase my human life how was I still here? "Markus how is this possible?"

Markus looked thoughtful getting up and reaching for a book. "I read about an immortal that claimed to be able to move through realities. He was killed about 2500 years ago the witness said he just crumbled."

"Just like the body that brought me here and the time lines up, could they have been connected?" I looked at Markus as he read from the book.

"Hun, he believed that he traveled through realities, every choice splits into another world, go right instead of left for every choice splitting us apart. His power was fine as long as he didn't die in a world where his doppelganger was still alive. One dies both die. It says he looked for worlds that he was not changed in his first days he lived in fear of his human self-dying and taking him with him."

"SHIT" I sit there everything I thought I knew was wrong. "How far do you think I slipped?"

He shrugs his shoulders "If I had to guess, a lot you have to take into account the time difference. That and you would never have existed in this world."

I look off into nothing, and then I take him by surprise with a deep belly laugh. After I regain my sanity I look at a startled Markus. "Well that solves a few of my worries. I was sure something would happen to erase myself from the time line." I laugh "I though Alice was saying time when I heard Ti** but it was Tier-dimensions. Different worlds. Well so be it. Please keep this to yourself, most are terrified of me now, no need to add fuel to the fire."

He is so startled by what we discussed he nod and says "alright Mac."

My gift snagged him and locked this conversation away he had a startled look on his face. "Sorry my friend I don't use it much but I need you to keep this privet and now you will. I know your wife will keep it to herself no need to bind her to silence."

"I never would Mac" he looks hurt.

"I know but now Aro can never read it from your mind and let's face it, he is on his last chance. For this violation, I will give you an open favor, anything, anytime, as long as it doesn't hurt any of mine."

I left him slightly pissed. If I was going to be honest with myself I was pissed when it happened to me, I could relate. If my head could explode it would. Shit, I would tell my family but not with all the ears here. I was so sure I would screw something up, step on a butterfly and just disappear. I have lived 2500 years and figured that the closer I got to my time the greater the chances of obliteration. It was something I thought about in my first 200 years I could have retreated into a hole somewhere never had any contact with anyone for 4000 years till after I left. Fuck that was my decision live every day like it was my last, as a human you have no guaranties. I entered our rooms and Kat and Peter were going at it. Some things will never change.

It was almost 4 months before I had the whole family out on an extended hunt outside of Aro's territory. "Hey guys can you gather around?" peter was always the last to get over here. Kat was always the last before but since Peter's addition to the family he made it his duty to be the family clown. Pulling shit I would take the others to task for I just let slid, because I knew when I needed him he would be there front and center. Looking at them Lil on my right looking attentive waiting for anything I have to say. Kat hoping we are going to fight someone. Carman and EL holding each other willing to do anything the coven would need done if I told them. Finally my clown relieving the tension, Peter showing us how to make us laugh at the darker things we have had to do. I went over everything I had learned from Markus my thoughts and his and waited for their feedback. Only Lil and Kat had all of my history and grasped the enormity of the situation.

Kat looked at me, "Shit Dad, I mean, shit." She had lost her cocky confident air.

Lil pats her arm and looks to me. "I think what Kat was trying to say, were sorry, but happy about the butterflies."

Peter looks at the three of us and then looks at Carman and EL. They look as lost as he is, then he turns to me. "What the fuck do Butterflies have to do with this?" Carman and EL just nod waiting for an explanation.

"as I understand it, everything is connected. I move a bolder and 700 years later a man trips over it and hits his head and die's unknown to me he is my ultimate grandfather. Should I just wink out of existence? How can I go back and kill myself then? Would he then be alive again? Most people in my time think that to alter the time line could remove the person then mold time and space as if you were never there. There was a story called (Loopers) where someone could go back in your time line and remove an arm or leg. Because they are in the present and the person was from your time line the change would happen with your knowledge. You would know, remember, how you lost it while remembering that you had an arm only moments before."

Peter looks lost, "That's some messed up shit." He picked up a lot of sayings from Kat much to the disappointment of Lil.

Carman smiles, not often offering her view, "so, good, and bad right Mac?"

"Ya, I will never see my mother or sister again, maybe my father and I will run into each other in 1400 years or so. Knowing that what I do will not affect my existence is liberating."

Kat moves and gives me a hug, "You think too much dad we will do what we do best, handle it as it comes. Like I told you over a 1000 years ago, fuck the butterflies."

I hugged her back, "thanks Kat." The rest gathered around and we ended in a group hug.

It was Peter that broke the mood, "if anyone saw us they would think we were a bunch of pussies with this group hug." Even though he said it he was not the first to brake away.

Kat's hand found the back of his head "ass-hole" she tells him with a smile. "Let's see if we can find a few bears Petty before we go back to shit-heads castle."

I shake my head at Kat's nick-name for Aro.

"Kat please he is our host." Lil tries to remain a good guest but secretly she agrees with Kat. Her protests not to vigorous just going through the forms she looks to me for backup but I just shrug.

"Don't look at me I kinda agree with Kat, he'd of been dead if he didn't travel with me all those years ago." I smile "at least Markus is a good egg. I owe him a favor I left it open ended. He will put it in his back pocket, who knows he may even us it to save dumb and dumber sometime in the future."

Kat looks back at me, she and Peter was almost gone. She comes to a complete stop "shit dad if Markus uses it to save Shit-head I may lose it. If it happens maybe you should leave me home I don't think I could stop myself again."

Peter nods his head he would be lighting the fire as Kat throws the pieces on the sparks he was trying to get to burn. All the while yelling at him to fucking get it to lit. With him yelling back to fuck off. I snap back after that though goes through my head. The little fucker smiling at me as if he saw that in my head. I swear he has a talent, but every time I check nothing, just a ghost, a flick of a gift. "Just go eat your bears you two." I look at the rest of my family, "Let's finish up here and head back." We spread out each seeking out something tasty before we regrouped to run back.

* * *

 **so not time travel but world travel.**

 **now that Mac is free what will he do.**


	27. Chapter 27

**hope everyone's summer is going great**

 **as always S.M. owns the world I just peck at it**

 **leave some love and a note give a guy some encouragement**

* * *

Chapter 27

Seven years, hard to believe it's been seven years of Aro's bitching. Too night he can have his first human since Carman's punishment. I mean it's a drop in the bucket compared to our life time. I look over at Kat. "Lighten up, he's an ass, but he made it. I'll grant you not without bitching the whole way, but Carman doesn't seem to mind."

"Fucking ass-wipe" she mutters at me. "One step, just one out of line and I will have him in five pieces before you can utter one word to stop me." Kat looks me defiantly in the eyes.

I had a sneaking feeling that Petty had his marching orders and would have some form of fire going at the time of the dismembering. I was jerked back from my mussing by the humans being brought in. The black plague was in full swing. Humans were dropping like flies. It was uncommon to see so many in one place they tended to keep to small family groups.

"Welcome my friends" Aro is all smiles as they file in. "So nice of you to join us." He has that shit eating grin on his face.

Kat and Lil are growling I have always taken the view that humans were on the food chain and we the immortals are sitting on the top. "Everyone has to eat" I whisper to my daughters. Carman is looking away while Peter and EL watch with a detached look remembering there times having human blood.

"They were dead the moment Hidey found them Kat. Let it go." Peter slung his arm around her shoulders as he said this.

"Shit-head could have let them die with a little dignity, but no bring them in as a group and let them watch their family and friends die before it's there time." Kat stares at me, "You don't think this is playing with their food?"

The feeding starts with the three leaders and their mates. Humans are running around screaming. With a shake of my head I look right in her eyes. "Kat it's their territory, their herd. Who's to say we are right? Because we abstain and feed only from less intelligent life forms does that make it any better?"

She struggles with that concept "maybe not but at least we hunt them as every other predator in the world, we do not lead them like lambs to slaughter."

"Human's do it; they feel they have the right." EL looks at his sister, he was turned in his mid-twenties like his mate, and sometimes I think he has a more mature life view.

Kat's eyes never leave Aro looking for the slip she needs. I laugh "I think it's not so much this." I wave at the carnage "it's Aro." I had spoken loud enough for most to hear and the eating habits of some of the more robust eaters abruptly changed. Aro looked over at me and nodded his head.

Blood was dripping from his mouth "my friends let us finish and move on to the other festivities." He was aware of Kat and her growing dislike for him. Jane had become a close friend and Kat took it personally how Aro had chained her and her brother to his coven. He clapped his hands and music started he had changed the greatest singers and dancers of the time, his eternal troupe of players if you will, to keep him entertained for all time. Who was I to judge how too bestowed immortality. He used EL to find humans with slight gifts in the hope that changing them would strengthen them. Some like the twins were visible right away but most were not. I think that is why Aro ignored the warning I had sent him. EL was a prize he wishes to keep and hoped I would let it go.

Kat and Lil lightened up after all the humans had been removed. "I must say I do love the harpsichord and the plays." Lil smiled as she squeezed Kat's arm.

Kat cracked a smile for her sister and Peter never to let a chance slip by pipes up, "is that the sun rising or a smile on Kat's face we all know it only happens once a day."

Kat smacks him in the back of his head at her top speed and he stumbles forward, she had hit him as hard as she could. "ASS" she murmurs as he picks himself up off the floor with a shit eating grin.

"Come on you know you love me!" a crowd watched to see if "Petty" had finally gone too far.

Kat just laughed and grabbed him in a hug "You're my brother I will always love you."

As the night of festivities wore on I looked back at the talk I had wit Kat about Jane. Six years ago she came storming into our rooms demanding that I make Aro release Jane and her brother. "Dad they are his slaves doing as he says all the time and unable to even hate him for it."

It was about that time that our world leaned about immortal children. We found a coven that had changed a 10 year old she was the most precious, sweetest thing any of us had seen. All the woman in both of our covens wanted to make one, until we saw they had no will power. If they wanted something they took it, unless an adult was standing right there. Whole villages destroyed, everyone killed, and not for blood but because the little one wanted to play. Lil and Kat looked on in horror after seeing one hour unsupervised, a slip by her coven. Aro took the child and the coven was ready to fight to the last to stop him till he told them he would destroy them all, and the child. Would it not be better for him to study the child and see if like the twins she could be taught? He ended up agreeing to one of their coven accompanying him back home.

We watched her for four years Kat and Lil worked with Aro's coven we all wanted it to work, for some breakthrough, a glimmer of understanding, that they must show some restraint. In the end even Kat agreed it was not going to happen. Jane and Alaric were turned at 13 Aro was almost too late to save them from the flames. He had been watching them and was going to change them at 18 the perfect age as far as he was concerned. All though Aro has set the age at under 13 years to be an immortal child everyone knew Jane and Alaric were borderline.

I remember looking at Kat, "they need to be kept on a short leash. You have problems resisting your inner demon at times and you were turned at 15. I'm not saying that the twins will never not need a strong hand but it could take 1000 or 2000 years or more. All we can do is wait and see."

Kat was not happy with that, "Can you at least tell Aro to lighten up they should not be treated like slaves and have to act like they love it!"

I nod my head "I will speak with him, but Kat, I will not ever take them into my coven. Aro changed them knowing how much more work younger coven members are. I would end them, if you feel living under his rule is too much, but that is the best I can do." I remember think that without Chelsey's gift the twins would most likely have to be destroyed.

My talk with Aro was to put it mildly heated. "There eyes are not golden eyed, you have no claim, my venom runs in there bodies. What I do in my coven is my business."

"Maybe not, but I will end them mercifully rather than see them suffer for your amusement." I stared him right in the eye he knew I did not make idol threats.

Aro throws up his one arm "FINE" hatting every moment of this conversation.

Softening my eyes, "treat them like beloved children, of your own body. I will never interfere with them again." His stand softened, he was truly fond of them. His mate had taken a patricianly liking to them almost babying them at times.

I come back to myself and see Aro and his mate enjoying the music, Jane and Alaric bunched together like a family. Kat watching her friend making sure she is happy. That may be the one thing that stops her from ending Aro one day, Jane's growing love for him.

After our talk Aro moved the two into his home anyone could see the new bonds growing tighter you did not need Markus to tell them. The other masters also took young ones into their home after see Aro's success. Markus and his mate took in Demetri only 16 and to the shock of everyone she opened up and spoke with him. Cassias and his mate took in a 16 year old girl named Seraphim, as like her name she was a great beauty. Some thought it was for other reasons, she never said and no one asked. I looked at my family. I hope others saw how close we were, that like Aro's it shined through.

my eyes were drawn back to the stage my wool gathering done a quartet singing in Latin.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the flash back.**

 **as always R &R Post Post Post**

 **it helps to keep us going.**


	28. Chapter 28

**sorry for the explicates in this one some time you have to say it like it is**

 **S.M. may not approve even though it's her world my guys are more earthy**

 **send some love folks tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Its bad real bad. The nomads have banded together to fight for the dwindling human resource from the established covens. Any Vamp that drinks a human too far gone to the plague suffers a form of sycosis. They fight anyone, kill everything, and will walk into fire, all though I think they are having a moment of sanity at that point. They become mindless eating machines. We have called the other 4 covens to Volturi's city in the hopes of figuring out what we can do. Zeus was the first to arrive.

He walked into the brother's throne room looking ragged. "It is like the ends of days out there. I had to fight my way here."

Aro looks concerned not for Zeus but for the troubles out there. "How does your coven fair?"

"We are an island I have made sure that no ships have entered our waters since the first sings of this affliction has started. Two of my coven swims a perimeter around my home sinking any ships no exceptions." Zeus looks at the three, "Do you have any ideas what we should do?"

Aro look at him, "Only 3 of the 6 covens are here let us wait for a complete consensus of our group."

He nods "Am I in the same rooms?"

Aro smiles, "Of course I will send you someone to dine on. Go and refresh your self we can meet here in five hours."

It was two days later when Minerva limped in holding her arm, slowly healing because she was afraid to feed on unknown humans. In the throne room we waited, the brothers, Zeus, and I. Almost sobbing she tells us her story.

"Apollo and I left 4 days ago. Half way here we were attacked by 8 nomads he told me to run he would hold them off and catch up with me." She is quiet for a moment like she is going through long gone moments. She smiles "always the brave fool my friend was. He looked for me; I had gotten far enough away that they would never catch me. I could still see them as they worked to corral Appy. They were good; some had talents one seemed to be able to put up some kind of wall. Appy bounced off it a few times trying to get out of there. In the end it was like a circle around him, it kept getting smaller and smaller until he could not move. The one holding him was shaking almost as much as he was. He was looking at me the whole time I could almost hear him telling me to leave him, to run." She looked all of us in the eyes. "He was my friend, I may not be able to stop this, but I could witness. The leader walk up to him talking for a while, then looking to where I was he ripped his head off and the race to stop me began. What should have only took a day to run here turned into three. They knew where I was going; Appy had to have told them trying to get them to back off. Always in front of me I made sure to keep the female that trapped Appy a good distance from me. She was their big weapon; they tried to keep her in-between me and your city Aro." She looks right at me. "They are like a pack of wild dogs killing any competition for food. Like a rabid dog we need to put them down."

Things where a little quiet after that she was shown her rooms and had a meal to heal, we just looked at each other 4 of the 6 were here. Zhou had the farthest to travel everyone was on edge how would he fair.

Torrin and Serris turned up two days later. She was sporting a new scar on her neck clear evidence of someone removing her head. With fire in his eyes "that's it the nomads are out of control. Aro it's your job to police them why are you sitting holed up here nice and safe?"

Aro tries to calm him down "that is what we are here for my friend."

Serris looks like she is ready to jump down his throat "if the Volturi cannot handle this we will!"

Aro bristles looking daggers at her. I jump in before things get out of hand. "Serris, Torrin, can we please not make this personal. Aro had no idea it was this bad out there, I had no idea either. Can we all keep a clear head and when Zhou arrives we can all sit down and come up with a plan. We all agree that something must be done."

They calm down a little and Aro has two humans brought in not even waiting for them to go to their room knowing this is the quickest way to mitigate some of their anger.

2 days, 6 days, 2 weeks, 6 weeks no Zhou, the others are ready to start, deciding that either he isn't coming or can't. The next day Toa and Reail come in, both looking lost.

He stands before us in the conference room "Zhou is no more. 7 nomads overran his home. I felt the bonds brake." He looks at the Romainae's, "tell your coven leader he is the oldest walking the earth."

Aro looks at him "Who leads in your homeland?"

Toa shakes his head "No one, old feuds held in check by my lord are ramped. Half of his vassals have killed the others." He looks at me, "Pablo and Shail did not make it out."

Reail let out a cry and he pulled her too him she buried her face in his shoulder making sobbing sounds. He looked up to the other leaders, "they were sisters in both lives."

Cassias looks worried "my arm, was it destroyed?"

Toa pats his mate and reaches down to his backpack Kat had made for him. Open it up and pulling Cassias's arm out. "We were visiting at the time I grabbed it on the way out knowing my master always meant for you to have it back." He starts to walk toward Cassias to return it.

Lil pipes up "I'll take that." Giving Cassias a look waiting for him to object, she nods her head as he stays silent. "Five hundred years starting now I will keep it safe till then, or your death whichever comes first." She leaves to place it with her other one. Aro looks a little sick reminded she has his arm also.

Most of the others look on with surprise. Lil is so reticent most forget she is even there.

Zeus looks at Cassias "You are just going to let her keep it?"

Aro rubs where his arm is missing "it is a privet matter between us and Lillian."

He looks to me "She ripped them off?"

I smile at the Greek god "Lil has quite the temper, once she reaches pissed off I advise you to back down she can be quite vicious."

Both kings nod Cassias whispers "you have no idea."

Aro shakes it off, "well we can all agree Zhou's territory is in transition. Are you taking over Toa?"

He looks at Aro, "No my mate and I are moving to her coven, the loss of two of their members leaves them in a vulnerable position."

Aro looks at the rest of the table "then we are agreed it is an open territory?"

Zeus, Minerva, and Torrin nod yes I reluctantly agree.

"So be it we are now five, his vote will not pass to the successor. As we are all here can we all agree the nomad problem must be taken care of?"

Again he got nods all the way around. After a few days a record pace for us it was decided, each coven would go out and destroy all nomads we are personally not going to bring into our coven. For me that pretty much ment everyone, I am not saying I would never take someone in but… My 5 left the next day with Minny and Zeus we would run them home before going to Zhou's old home. Toa told me most of his old coven that was left needed killing, but he could not do it his old friend loved them all. He went with Torrin to help get him home, he and his mate would hunt with them before running to his new coven. We were one day out, half way to Rome when we ran into Minny's new friends but there numbers were greater, 8 more had joined there ranks. She growled at the leader.

"Now sweet thing, no need to hold a grudge." He had a shit eating grin on his face like the fight was a for-gone conclusion. He looked at Kat talking right to her. "No need for you to die young one, come over here and I will spare you."

Peter starts to laugh, "You are so fucked. Do you even know who you are fucking with and who the young one is?" he looks at Kat and drops to the ground holding his side.

Kat looks over with a smirk, "ASS, get up before I rip something off."

While Peter is distracting them I am checking for gifts. 3 immortals including wall girl, one of the others has that slow down gift but less effective than that other ass-hat of Aro's. The last has a powerful gift, he can freeze the water in the air around you to five feet locking you in a block of ice that would take a few minutes to free yourself from. He is an older looking immortal in his late 40's I look him in the eye, "Leave and live, use you gift on any here and you are ash."

Their leader bristles "we are almost 2 to your 1, we have all the numbers and gifts to win."

The man looks at me and sees I am not kidding. "Maybe it would be best to let them leave."

I nod my head at Minny "which six killed Appy?"

She pointed out the six, "her, and him, those two on the end, ass-hat and the bitch with the gift next to him."

I nod my thanks and look at the group. "Anyone not pointed out may leave I would go if I were you the rest I am going to kill for hunting my 2 friends."

"Just who the fuck are you?" One of the unselected immortals asked.

"Some call me Thanatos, others Hades, some just plane Death. I prefer Michael or Mac to my friends."

The unnamed 40 year old with the gift lights out of there after the second name, two others run after they hear Death, their leader looks to run but before he takes a step Kat has ripped his head off. Peter's laugh is at full volume and you can hear Kat mutter "get to work fucker that fire won't start it's self."

The rest of us fall on the other 10. Lil, Kat, and I take out three as the other scatter. Wall girl has encircled herself keeping everyone out. The rest are being rounded up as I look at her. "That's not going to stop me you know." As I step through her wall my shield forcing a hole. Her face scrunched tight trying to keep me out but it's like walking through a doorway for me. I use a power that I have not used in a long time and freeze her in place. "How does it feel knowing you will die and are unable to move foolish one? How many have you finished like this? No matter, I will have to go unanswered as I am never letting you go before I rip your head off."

Milly is pushing on her wall "Help me in Mac; let me be the one to end her."

"I'm sorry Milly but she holds the wall I can only walk through it." I reach up with two hands and with the rest arriving back with heads and body parts they watch as her head leaves her body. I toss her the head as I let the body go and it drops to the ground. "Take your time Milly we can wait."

"Thanks Mac" as she is dragging the body to the fire Peter has started. Putting the head so she can look at the flames she rips a finger off showing it to the head and tossing it in the flame. Her mouth trying to scream but no sound is coming out.

After almost 22 hours she tossed the second eye in and picked up the head, whispering something in her ear and then pitching it in the flames.

Kat looks on in approval "too easy for her. I wish I could have thought how to make it hurt more girl."

Milly looks at her friend, "I thought about keeping the head for a few hundred years, but you have to stick it in blood every 2 or 3 days or their memories fade. Too much work for my taste and if they don't remember why you are doing it it's pointless."

A day later we dropped Milly off she was now in a coven of 8. Four would hunt while four would guard their human herds then trade off. We all said our good byes Zeus telling them to call if they need help and if he could he would send aid. The Romans made similar promises to him and we left. We ran into a few nomads and destroyed them as we discussed in the summit. Two days later we dropped Zeus off.

"Stay a few weeks Mac." He asked with an arm around my shoulders.

"Things to do, immortals to kill, a friend to avenge Zeus; Next time we will make a proper visit of it."

We shake hands and the rest take their leave. We have been at his home for less than an hour as he sees our backs. As we reach the limit of his hearing he hears Kat says "time to fuck up some ass-wipes."

* * *

 **Petty and Kat have some mouth on them Mac may have to take steps.**

 **Ha Ha Ha**

 **I will ask again Read & Review (R&R)**


	29. Chapter 29

**how you all liking my story let me know R &R**

* * *

Chapter 29

Running, that's all we do heading to my friends home. Deep in thought I remember all the kindnesses that Zhou paid me over the years. He was content to spend his days in his home the idea that a group of wonderers could come and end his immortality was pissing me off the more we ran.

Kat looked at me we had to keep our speed to the slowest in the group sadly that was Peter. "Hurry up fucker, I swear paint dries faster."

"Some of us are not gifted with speed Bitch." He looks over at me with an apologetic smile. He knows I would prefer they would tone down the language.

Lil takes care of it. "Language you two, I swear I will wash both of your mouths out if I hear your pet names again." Last time she used soap Kat told me it was weeks before she could taste blood again.

Kat cringed, Lil was as good a fighter as her and she held the advantage as Kat could not bring herself to truly hurt her sister. Lil was a little more pragmatic about their disagreements. Never holding back always apologizing after the fact but she would rip Kat's head off if she thought she deserved it. "All right Lil no need to get your nickers in a bunch."

Peter was quick to pick up most of our strange sayings looks at Lil. "Too right sis, no need to get out the soap tell her highness over there I am running as fast as I can."

"Ass" Kat whispers looking daggers at her bestie, then looking to me to agree with her.

"I feel like the dad on a road trip." Kat and Lil laugh while the other three look at me with confusion.

"Future shit Petty," Kat looks at her brother and smiles; "Sorry."

He nods at his favorite sibling "no probs Kitty cat."

And like that all is forgiven I smile to myself, Kat always fast to fight but first to apologize after the fact. Two days of this and we reach Amuen home. He greets me with a wary respect. Stories and word has run before me. Our world is not such a big place as one would think, if as an immortal we can span it in weeks. He meets us at his gates four immortals grouped behind him as if he could stop me if I wished to kill them. One of them is the 40 year old that left before our fight a few days before.

"Mac so good to see you again." He holds his hand out for me to shake.

I smile taking his hand "Amuen good to see you too." After I introduce the rest of my family to him he does the same including the nomad Clark. It seems he was trapped by them with two others a mated pair it was join or die. With soulful eyes he told us of his friend's demise he had spent the last 400 years with them.

"Did you kill Abraham and his bitch mate Serra?" He looks at me waiting for me to tell him if I avenged them for him.

Kat smiles at him "You won't be seeing those scumbags again."

He looks at Kat he is unsure what a scumbag is but by her body language and tone he is sure it can't be good. He smiles at her and with old school charm bows "Thank you my lady."

Peter cracks up "My lady, are you shitting me."

Kat throws a dirty look at her bestie, "what, I have class you Ass."

Lil throws a look at both of them and Carman murmurs "you two never learn, here comes the soap."

El can't keep a straight face and smile at his mate's observation.

All this is going on and it's all I can do not to cover my face. We go in and discuss what is going on and the decision about the nomads. Clark glues himself to Kat and Peter looking for a full account of the battle. She looks to me and I give her a nod I see no point in not letting him know how close he came to his end. Kat as always was blunt and to the point, with Peter chirping in now and again gave a disturbing account of Serra's last day. Amuem and the rest of his coven listened as she told our tail some looking on with horror. We stayed a few weeks learning all we could about Zhou's home and the ass-holes that killed him. I told him that the territory would be open for claiming after we left but he told me he was happy with his home, but would pass the word to the two other covens in Egypt. We parted on good terms I would never tell him but I did like him. A little fear would go a long way to keeping him on my good side. I had too many friends (Aro) that thought they could take advantage of my good will. Not to say I was closing myself off from finding new immortals to call friends but the gauge was going to be set a lot higher.

With what we learned we crept to the first strong hold. It was not fear that was the motivator but stealth. No one was to escape to spread the word, Death was coming and they had nowhere to hide. El, Carman, Peter, and Lil were to circle the palace killing any that passed. Kat and I would be knocking on the front gate. It was the home of one of Zhou's vassals she was quick to kill three of her old coven mates to incorporate there territory's into hers. She could not MAKE an immortal none of Zhou's people could it was a rare gift, only few could. My friend Ature would miss his son Pablo the only one he was able to turn and who had the gift of making. She would press immortals into serves like the nomad we fought that killed Apollo. I was sad that some would pass that had no fight in this war I would wage they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I let my power flow looking for immortals with gifts, three in the palace and one deep underground below us. One of the gifts I picked up along the way was a gift of sensing vamps not just gifted. There were 16 counting the two below the ground. I let the others know and then we part to go to our places, even Peter is quite, knowing when to shut up.

4 immortals greet us at the gate thinking we are a mated couple. Ready to scoop us up and press us into serves, we let them take us it's the fastest way to get where we wish to go. They bind our arms behind us making it easy to rip them off or so they think. Kat gives me a shity smile and I roll my eyes at her. We are dragged to her thrown room, Shekar sits looking down on her people she takes one look at me and smiles.

"I never understood why Zhou held you in such high regard. You don't look so formidable to me." She smirks at us.

I nod my head "Good to see you again Shekar. Coming up in the world I see."

She glares at me "why not, those boot lickers of Zhou's always keeping me down. The moment his binding broke I was plotting how to dispose of them always keeping me down, well no more."

She was mad I could see it in her eyes. Toa was right, looking around her people were no better, grasping for power waiting for their chance to rip her down and sit where she is. She had a powerful gift, disorientation. She could make it so bad you could not stand, but unlike some it affected all but her in a 100' radius. Kat looked at me and I smiled the one holding me turned to dust. I turned to Kats captive and kicked his knee in letting Kat work her way free. 4 of the 14 ran thinking it was there chance to flee little did they know it was pointless. Kat and I worked our way through 4 of her people before she unleashed her gift. Surprisingly it got through Kat's shield but not mine. Looking at my girl on the floor with the rest of them pissed me off. The look of horror on Shekar's face as I stared her down was priceless. No one had ever been standing after her blasts of power. I felt her use her gifts again making the rest wither in pain.

"I think we have had enough of that don't you?" I look at her with a head in my hand. Slowly walking up the stairs to where she stands.

"Mac please, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement." Thinking she can weasel her way out of this like she had always done.

I look at her with contemp. "I could bind you like your old master, but his would look like a walk in the park to what I would do to you." I would never do it; it would leave a black mark on my soul if I did. I would really have to hate someone to do what I was threating. "Better to just end you now it's a kindness." With that I use my speed to fly to her side and rip her head off. I had used Anubus's power earlier, it was the first time I had. I was right, it was too easy to get used to it. With a touch your opponent was gone. I would only use it if I was bound like I was. I tossed her head in the pile Kat had started four heads looking at me. The rest including Kat were still disorientated I moved around the room ripping the other five heads off of them, muttering "where's Peter when you need him." as I start the fire to burn their heads.

Kat come too and starts putting body parts on the blaze of heads like it's a camp fire and they are wood. Purple smoke fills the high ceiling drifting out the higher windows.

"We still have the two underground to deal with."

Kat looks at me "I will finish up here if you want to go ahead. No point having to chase them down."

I let my gift guide me moving deeper I wonder what would make them stay down here. I come to a room with a 20'x20' cage on all 4 sides.

A male and a female that hasn't feed in months stair back at me then the female raises a shield like none I have ever seen, power ripples off it. In a clear voice she tells me "go back to you bitch and tell her the answer is still the same we will never sever her. We would rather wither away that help that witch take more immortals."

I smile at her "Then this is your lucky day I just ripped her head off and burnt it."

She looks at me in confusion "she gone?" With that her shield drops she had not the strength to hold it to begin with.

I nod my head "names Mac, Zhou was a friend I've come to clean up this mess."

The male looks on with horror whispering something to her. She straits up looking me in the eye and gives me a bow. "My mate Pippen and I am happy to meet you. My name is Orrif. If it would not be too much to ask could you to find the key and let us out?"

I looked at her and walked over to the bars trying to pull them apart even with my enhanced strength I could not even deflect them. "What the hell!"

She nods "A long time ago an immortal had the gift of binding he made the cage to hold his slaves until he miscalculated one day and the rose up ripping him apart."

I looked at it with my gift of binding it was so complex it would take me hundreds of years to break it. I moved to the lock using a different gift I move the tumblers drawing the bolt back to the door. With a click I pushed it open. "I'd advise you to stay with me my coven is under orders to destroy every immortal here. I think we will make an exception with you two." As we walked up she told me other horrible things he had made. Shackles, leg binders, iron masks, and other horrors too hard to mention by the time we reached Kat I was wishing for a bath I felt so filthy.

Kat lifted an eye "are we keeping them or did you just bring them here to rip them apart?"

Pippen looks at me with horror. "No ripping Kat most likely I'm catching and releasing these two."

Kat gives them a smile looking around "help yourself to anything here except in her room my sisters may see something they want." She takes a closer look and bounds over to them a little faster than a normal immortal. "When was the last time you fed?"

Pippen looks at her "248 days ago."

Kat's eyes open wide and she grabs both their hands almost dragging them behind her, "dad I'm getting them someone to eat."

She almost sounded mad at me but I knew better. She was what would be known as a ball busting bitch but everyone knew they were the girls with a heart of gold that once you got in to her heart there was no getting out. I had never seen someone so staved they looked like walking corpses. Kat later told me they ate ten humans apiece.

My family rounded up the runners and before I burned anyone else I used Aro's gift. Out of the 4 only 1 was not a piece of shit Pippen and Orrif agreed to take her into their coven and be responsible for her. The girl was not very old under a hundred and more or less a good person, but she had started down a dark road. I looked her in the eye as the other three were being ripped apart and tossed on the flame, "this is your one and only chance Eryn. I will be checking up on you reading you memories seeing if I made a mistake today. Don't prove me wrong, listen to your new coven leader." I glance at Orrif and she gives me a nod she has taken responsibility for the girl. "You are to stay with them for the next 2 hundred years do you agree?

She whispers "yes sir."

Before she realizes I use Zhou's power binding her to it. I smile at her, "well all right then." she scampers over to her new coven hiding behind Pippen.

We spent two weeks looking through all the loot Kats eyes gleamed I swear she was part magpie every pretty bobble she just must have. Orrif's coven stayed looking at the leftovers they were still pretty impressive. I tried to work the girls down to four chests.

Peter looked at me in disgust "by the time where done I'm going to look like a pack mule." El laughs Peter gives him a dirty look, "you'll be right there beside me chuckles."

Kat looks at her brother "oh shut up I'll just make another box for all of it. You and El might as well pick out a few things you two will be hauling ½ of it back."

Visions of a box 2x or 3x the size of the last one run through my head. Shit, "no bigger than the last one Kat."

I put my foot down and she gets a faraway look on her face thinking hard. "Fine dad we will just have to make a few more trips back and forth."

I find myself pinching my noise wondering if it's worth the fight. We will need the money later, I fold and tell her to take all the gold some of the artwork and min vases.

She has the humans make her carry box, who am I kidding it's a shipping container just 20% bigger than last time. She has it ¼ full and this is only the first stop we have 10 more to go. Being over 3000 years old I have learned when to keep my mouth shut Peter not so much.

"Are you filliping kidding me, look at that thing Mac" he stared at it with horror. "Once she fills it we will never be able to pick it up!"

"Stop exaggerating Petty we brought home one all most the same size."

I looked at her "REALLY."

She had the good grace to look down and mumble "it's not that much bigger."

I had a talk with the other coven letting them know about our decision to remove any nomads we come across. I told them about my home it was all of North America and Canada, Ature took all of South America and Mexico. I offered a hunting range to them, mostly where South Carolina was down to Florida and over to where the Mississippi ran. The hitch was they would have to stay with me till we finished up here. They took a day to decide and then another box was made, Carman agreeing to help with the lifting for them. I shook my head I was becoming a freight hauling company.

We hit them like lighting fast and hard working from the outside in. after the first 4 Kat and Orrif's boxes were full. Kat had the humans at the first city making two more boxes before we had left the first time so after leaven them at the northern point of Zhou's territory we sped down and grabbed them. She happily told them to make two more as she through a bag of gold coins on the workman's counter.

Peter was lived as she placed the next order losing his cool he looked at me and for the first time called out, "dad do something." As if he realized what he said Kat looked at him with a shit eating grin. "I mean Mac do something."

I shake my head "There's no stopping her son." I pat his shoulder as I pass him. She beams a thousand watt smile my way, turns to Peter and sticks out her tongue.

Lil always paying attention sees Kat and her pink little tongue pointing at Peter says, "If I see that pointing at anyone else I may have to pull it out."

Kat dips her head muttering "sorry Lil."

"It's not very lady like Kat what do you think Orrif's coven will think of you dear."

I slid up to Kat in a low voice I tell her "three boxes apiece is enough Kat. Do you understand?"

She just nods "ok dad."

The girls got pickier after that, after the gold, silk, and jewelry became the biggest acquisitions. They worked to dissuade me and the boys to leave things we liked only if we insisted did it make it in the box. Peter nicked on quick how the land laid picking the biggest shit and insisting he had to have it. Kat got more and more pissier every time.

"Fuck Petty what are you going to do with that?"

He came down with this monster 4 posted bed with a wooden canopy. "I think it would look snazzy in my room Kat." He tells her with a big smile. "It's the only thing I've seen here I like."

"Dad, tell him to stop it he doesn't even sleep for Christ sake."

I look at Kat, "he is carrying the boxes too honey." Then I look at Peter, "You better love that Peter because it will be staying in your room for the next 1000 years." The thing was huge it would take up ½ his room all by itself. It was quite a piece of work all the animals carved in the posts.

He pulls me aside after he stands his guns with Kat. In a low voice so only I could hear, "It's a gift. Carman really loves it but there was no way Kat would have let her put it in." he gives me a grin. "I'm already on her shit list, besides El was trying to work up the nerve. Don't tell them ok Mac I want to surprise them back home."

I put my arm around his shoulder "OK son lay off Kat would Ya, I'm going to tell her you are going to back off after this piece. This is incredibly nice of you Peter."

Smiling at me "Thanks dad El and Carman have always been real good to me, she never asks for shit for herself. Sometime Kat can roll over her without even knowing it, it pisses EL off sometimes."

After that I started to think of the things he had picked to go in his share of the boxes. At first I thought his tastes were eclectic now I was sure he was picking things he thought others would like but were afraid to face off with Kat for. I laugh to myself Kat was going to eat a shit load of crow when he doled out his gifts. I heard Kat and Peter going at it again. She was trying to convince him to cut off the canopy so she could get more of her shit in there. Shaking my head, time to dash her dreams and power trip I was going on her shit list too.

* * *

 **big fight next time someone with a scary power**


	30. Chapter 30

**some pissed off vamps hold on to your hat**

 **as always R &R**

 **S.M. would want you too**

* * *

Chapter 30

All that was left was Zhou's strong hold; we had removed all immortals pushing the survivors inward to the nomad's strong hold. They had usurped my friend's home desecrating it with their filthy presents. Kat and the rest of my family were staying away from me, my temper was on a short leash. Only Lil seemed to not care.

"Michael we are coming up on the city, have you decided if we are taking any prisoners?"

I had killed all outlying scouts not even using Aro's power to see if they were redeemable. "I really don't know Lil, I'm so mad at these ass-holes. In the heat of battle I would say no, but I have to live with myself after." I signal for a stop. "Anyone you feel is being killed unfairly may be held from the fire till after I have read them. Under no circumstances are you to leave them walking do I make myself clear?"

Lil nods, "Cristal Michael." She gives me a smile and the other nod in understanding.

We came upon the last perimeter guard. Kat was fast and deadly, ripping his head off before any could hear. Dragging him back so we could retreat, put him back together so I could read him. He was from one of the outlying cities we had sacked, it was impossible to get them all and the only avenue we left open was inward. It was no surprise that after hearing about our approach the sleazy seven took them in keeping them as fodder to throw ageist me as I stormed their new home. He was a piece of work. Sneaky, sleazy, and shifty, I felt like I needed a bath after touching him. One of the seven knew him and though he vouched for him he told his new coven that he should not be admitted into their coven. I smirked he had heard them and was going to let us pass to spite them, letting him run as we fought. I got the layout of the guards they had amassed, quite a lot of immortals, it seemed we were scarring the shit out of the locals.

I pulled back and before he could speak I ripped his head off. "Make sure to keep that head away from the body we will come back to burn it after."

Kat smiled as I tossed the head to Peter. "Add it to your collection Petty."

Grumbling he pulls a sack he was holding off his shoulder opening it and adding the head to the seven in there. "Fuck off Kat next time you can lug around the heads."

El couldn't help it and broke out in a laugh. "Better you than me brother."

Peter just flipped him off. "Why do I always get the shit jobs?" he mumbles to himself though we can all hear. Carman gives him a hug and a smile but doesn't say a word.

I give them all a stern look. "Can we get down to business? Are we done fooling around? You all know the drill. With the added help of Orrif's coven it gave us 3 more immortals. Eryn was not a strong fighter so we positioned her in-between her coven mates on the perimeter. That freed up Lil to come with Kat and I on the offensive. It made it less likely that any got to the outside reducing the numbers the other had to fight.

It had worked so well before that we just walked up to the gate. The walls of my friend's home were too high to jump for a regular immortal.

Some of the people had seen our tactics before so there was no opening of the gates one of the seven appeared on the wall. "Leave lord Death we wish no fight with you."

I look up at the male he was young looking like he was changed at 14 or so. "I have a problem with that you see you killed my friend and are sitting in his home right now."

"It is agreed by the other five that we will hand over the one who killed Zhou if you leave in peace." He looks at me hopefully.

Kat starts to laugh "you all singed your death warrants the moment you took his first city fool. If he didn't kill you the covens of six would have, well five now."

He makes a small gesture with his hand and we are spayed with oil and a flame is tossed igniting us in a huge ball of fire. We just stood there with eyes closed, mouth shut, slowly pushing air out of our noises. I had long ago made us fire proof Kat liked to sit in the fires at night, she told Peter it felt good, he never had the guts to try. Truth to tell it was Lil and my first time. Oil burns fast and hot as I had thought, but nothing short of lava would hurt us. As the flames die down Kat looks up and she jumps driving her hand into the stone Lil is right behind her doing the same. I leap using my greater strength reaching the top next to the 14 year old ripping his head off and tossing it into the dying flames on the ground with his body making a close second thud. Shit happens fast after that, of the four remaining immortals two bolt for Zhou's fortress; one attacks me, and the other jumps.

Kat yells "we got a runner" and we see Peter heading him off.

The girls make the top as I'm tossing my second one on the flames below. I smile at them "slow pokes."

Kat smiles back "your pretty spry for 3000 and change dad."

I told them there were 15 more in the castle; as we ran after the retreating two. We get to the doors and find them beating on them Kat and Lil make short work of them with Kat carrying a coal and some tinder she gets a small fire going, breaking off a few fingers the venom lights up like flares. It takes seconds to set the rest on fire, she is not leaving anyone behind to be put back together and have to fight them again. Zhou had made the gates and outer walls of his home with impregnated vampire ash. It made them resistant to the force we could bring ageist them. I have been studying them as the girls dealt with our small problem. I reached up putting my palm flat on the face of the gate and unbound them. They turned to dust and ash and fell to the ground 3 very surprised immortals looked back at us then ran. Kat just laughed and we used our superior speed to catch them before they had taken ten steps. Kat took all three heads and flashed back to her marry little blaze and tossed them on making sure they caught before zipping back. I knew where they were my gift told me two had fled seven were grouped together with three off to the side.

We walked at a human pace to Zhou's thrown room my mind going back to the good times I had met my friend there. We stepped in looking at the group ready to fight, none of them were gifted I was unsure how they beat my friend.

A female of 30 human years sits on his seat. "Lord Death we do not wish to fight you."

I don't even mince words I throw Orrif's shield around them. I had taken the time to acquirer it and lean just how powerful it was, she never used it like I was going too. Slowly I brought it inward pushing them closer together. Tighter and tighter till there was no space between them, then the screaming started. Funny thing, pressure can change a thing, from coal to a diamond for instance. I felt heat begin to radiate off the shield Kat looked on with Lil as their bodies started to fuse together. Soon all you saw was a small domed shape block of something that looked like our skin but much much harder. I put my hand on it and use Aro's gift I can feel all seven minds still screaming. A small smile forms on my face.

Kat looks at me "what did you do dad?"

"I imposed an eternal prison sentence on them, they are aware, feel pain, and will live as long as no one breaks the shell and let the venom out. Who says there is no justice?"

I look over at the 3 chained up to the wall, barely able to stand from lack of food one of them is Torice Zhou's youngest only 200 years old. "Kat get them someone to eat Lil help her." I flash over too them and look at my friends son. Your brother Toa sends his regards, he was not aware that any of Zhou's loyal followers had survived or he would have died trying to get you out."

He gives me a week smile, "better he didn't try. I made that mistake and watched my sister burn from here, the bitch kept me as a bargaining chip after the first city of immortals you killed."

"Where are the keys for these," I point to the shackles.

He laughs and points to the round rock "in there."

I look at them with the gift of binding they are like the gate made with vampire ash. I grabbed the two cuffs on his wrists and unbind them rust and ash falls to the floor.

"Thank you Mac." He tells me as he rubs where they were.

"And these two?" I ask pointing to them.

"Passer byes, they refused to bow down to that bitch. Henry and Silva is a mated couple, she just didn't get around to killing them yet. I think she was going to kill Henry and release Silva, then watch as she slowly went insane."

I let them go and Silva tottered over to the rock and spit on it, her venom rolling down the side, steam hissing in its wake. I walked over and put my hand on the face of the stone. "Well that's unexpected; it seems to cause them some pain when you did that."

She smiles at me "good" and spits again.

Kat and Lil come back in dragging 4 humans apiece all unconscious. She drops them in front of the 3 starving immortals looks at Lil and without a word they head out for more.

As they started on the second group Kat and Lil had brought in, Peter and the rest dragged in the three runners. Looking at Kat, "we cleaned up the headless corps you left littering the ground on your path here."

Without missing a beat "thanks Petty."

He just shakes his head and looks at me, "what are we doing with these?"

"Just hold on to them for now "I pull Torice aside letting him know how things stand. He confers with the mated pair.

"We wish to form a coven and hold the city"

Kat pipes up right away, "that's fine but my coven is taking first pick."

I give her a dirty look but she gives it right back. It's in our nature to take spoils, it's hard to fight, even I have had to have a few things from every city. I give her a nod letting her know she gets her bobbles.

He nods to my daughter "of course it is fitting that you take all you wish."

I pull him aside so the others can't hear. "What of the other three would you take them into your new coven you will need numbers to hold the city from those seeking an open territory?"

He shakes his head, "they have no loyalty, they bowed down to save there hides, then ran at the first chance they had, not someone to watch your back I'm thinking."

I looked at them what he said was true but what would I do without my gifts. "What if they agree to be bound? I would make them loyal to you and your coven I have the same gift Zhou had I can do this."

"I do not wish to have slaves Mac."

"I would not make them so Torice." Looking a little hurt he would think I would do something like that. "They would still be able to piss and mown but would put the needs of the coven and its members first."

He moves over to his other coven mates and they discuss it. After 40 minutes he walks over with them, "all right Mac we do need the help and I think they need a home."

I turn to the three that my family holds they have been listening in the whole time. "Well do you wish to live or die?"

One of the three knows of the gift I will be using, "exactly what are the words you will use?"

I look right back at him, "you are part of Torice's coven, you will never do anything to bring harm to them, you will defend your coven mates at all times."

The air is heavy my words hang in the air as he stares at me, "agreed."

The other two answers almost at the same time right after the first "agreed."

The power snakes out and raps around the minds forcing an unbreakable bond to the newly formed coven and its leader. I look at Peter "go get your heads." Then turned to Kat, Lil, EL, and Carman "you four get to drag back the bodies." I remember the shit they gave Peter.

The biggest shit eating grin is on Peter's face "I'll never complain about dragging the heads again dad!"

Kat mumbles "kiss-ass" as she stomps out the rest taking it with good grace.

The heads were just outside the city some of the bodies were almost a day's run away Lil and Kat took the farthest out while EL and Carman took the closest. Peter zipped back with his heads and he passed them to me one at a time. The first three I tossed in the fire pit in the center of the room. I set the next two aside, tossed the next two in the pit again. The last one I set down with the two I saved. "Torice what about these three I point at the heads from the bag?"

"Same deal as the other three?"

"Yes if they agree to being bound."

Of course the bodies for the heads I saved happened to be the furthest out and Kat and Lil were bringing them back. While we waited I had Peter pull the gold and make two even piles. EL and Carman made it back fairly quickly and we tossed the bodies on the fire turning them to ash. I had Carman go through the jewelry taking ½ picking pieces her sisters would like. Peter eyed some wall hangings I told him to roll them up and I would deal with Kat. Peter went out with Orrif's coven to retrieve both boxes making two trips. We had both come with empty boxes Kat believed the best pickings were going to be here. We had a decent pile going when Kat stormed in looking pissed off at the pile.

"Petty I swear if there is a fucking piece of furniture in that pile I'm kicking your ass."

Peter hid behind me.

"Kat there are four other people in our coven yours is not the only opinion that matters." I tell her with a stern look.

She puts her head down and mumbles "sorry petty."

"No prob sis that's why we left it piled up here so we could all decide as a coven."

Torice looked on as our two covens took all the gold and jewelry Kat taking first dibs then Orrif taking the rest. I felt a little bad but if he wasn't here we would have taken the same things. I did have a privet word with him letting him know the other cities are open to him till someone takes ownership of them. When Kat could not cram one more thing in side we picked it up Peter actually groaned as we lifted it up. With my extra strength it wasn't too bad but I did notices in the soft soil my feet sunk in an inch or two as we stood there. Saying good bye to the new coven of nine, we headed toward home the first trip of three.

* * *

two this week was on a tear


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi all, as always S.M. has all of us waiting for her next story until then...**

 **in this installment we learn about other suppers**

 **as all ways R &R**

* * *

Chapter 31

We were at the land bridge again, it was the third trip and I still remember Eryn complaining about eating animals. How they taste like dirt, "shitty bunny munchers" she whispered to Orrif. It was not that she disliked us she just could not stomach the blood. Now on the third time she just choked it down, she knew there was no humans till mid-way between the Arctic Circle and our home so pissing about it did no good. Kat on the other hand was in great spirits we saw more of her king bears than ever before it was the first time she did not bitch about others in her family eating them. They had been staging for their run to their new home at our home, dropping there boxes off till they could run them home. We pulled into our home for the last time from Zhou's. I guess I should get use to calling it Torice's home but old habits and all. Eryn was bouncing on her feet, and I just got out the words to help them self to my humans when she was gone.

Orrif gave me a smile of apology "sorry Mac she is young and has never had to go without before being captured. It affected her more than any of us had known."

I waved her off "go get a good meal then come back and we can discuss the run to your new homes." My humans had almost forgotten about me and my golden eyed children. Almost but not quite, stories of the red eyed drinkers, guests of the golden eyed had been passed to the next generation. They had bred like rabbits having no way out of the valley, and no rivals able to reach them all they did was fuck.

Kat looked at me "there's more here than before we let the human drinkers eat them."

Lil shakes her head, "we may have to just kill them off Michael, you know they will never forget us living this close to them, and I for one am not staying away for a few hundred years to let them."

I just nod while getting my maps out I had made of my lands. I had drawn out everything I could remember of North America after returning from my wondering with Ature. Getting my art supplies out a made a detailed copy of Orrif's new territory. Letting it dry I waited for their return, I was sure it would not be for a few hours. Kat and Peter had headed over to her humans, she had managed to get him on board protecting them he liked the Ully branch, tricksters like him. Her favorites were the Blacks, after nearly being wiped out she spent most of her time with them. We had told the council about her hands on approach and Aro was insisting that she fade from their minds. She told him to "go fuck yourself." She was a law onto herself; she agreed that she would instruct her people not to discuss immortals with any outside of the tribe. Since I was going to back her he dropped it, especially with Lil glaring at him, she still has his arm after all. Most of the others did not care, after all there were only 13 immortals living on this vast continent. What could happen with one isolated tribe on basically an Island? Little did we know?

We ran Orrif down to her new home helping to move her plunder Lil and I stayed with the new home owners while Kat, Peter, EL, and Carman ran back and got the last box. Orrif fell in love with the Blue Ridge Mountains of Northern Georgia. On one of the highest peaks Lil and I helped them make their home. I worked with stone again shaping another two towers, the others quarried the blocks I would need. Lil turned her hand to showing Pip how to make furniture out of wood and stone. When done we had two five story towers connected by a walkway on the fourth floor. Lil liked it so much she was already talking about doing something similar back home. By making their home in an isolated area the humans would be less likely to run into them before their deaths. It was also central to the tribes in the area so they could spread out their kills. Orrif made sure to tell all of my family they had complete freedom to hunt her lands and I reciprocated with the exclusion of Kat's humans. I asked her if she wished to meet her neighbors to the south. She wishes to settle in for a few hundred years first and asked if I would be willing to help make introductions later. After an extended stay we headed home.

Time passes and before you know it 50 years had gone bye. We had settled into a peaceful groove but that was to change. The four full covens descended on us at once. My family and I had planned for such a contingency; Building our home into a small palace, able to house even this great a number. Kat escorted the Brothers and the heads of the other three coven leaders.

Stephen broached a delicate subject, "Michael my brother Vladimir and his mate Carra are reluctant to enter your valley home."

Oh yes "the evil bitch" I thought to myself. The others had seen or heard about my little melt down over her eating habits. She was the one with the power to blank out gifts. She was so sure she was safe from me last time but after seeing what I did to that mountain she was having second thoughts. The silence was growing long as the others waited for my reply. Looking him in the eye, "I want you to listen closely Stephen so there are no misunderstandings. She may enter my home, eat of my herds, and interact with any who will have her. However she feeds in any way I find inappropriate I will end her. There will be no discussion, my coven and I just finished killing over 80 immortals in Zhou's home and 10 would not even slow us down."

Zeus clears his throat "that seems pretty clear to me. No messy eating and leave Kat's humans alone." He looks at the others, the brothers, and Minerva and they give a nod. Without calling for a vote Stephen knew the others sided with me on this, it was the two rules I demanded in my lands.

Stephen looks daggers at us all, "AGREED." Then let it drop.

Zeus looks at Cassias, "on a lighter note." He reaches down and pulls a long box up on his lap; Handing it to the Volturi leader. "I think this belongs to you, 200 years is long enough to make my point. As we will be seeing more of each other for a while I thought I would start out on the right foot so to speak."

Cassias was so happy even the little dig could not mar his happiness. "Thank you Zeus, Thank You so much." He had tenderly opened the box gingerly removing his leg and using his own venom to glue it back on.

The look on his face, his eyes were glassy, I think he would have cried if he could. I resolved to talk with Lil maybe she could take a lesson from Zeus and be willing to start out with a clean slate. The meeting broke up and Stephen went to get his brother, they had seen it all through there link, however he wanted to impress to Carra aka "the evil bitch" that I wasn't fucking around. With the meeting over the heads of each coven would talk with their covens and explain the hunting rules with Kat's tribe being off limits eating them was a death sentence.

I found my family in our privet tower. "Well looks like there here to stay for a while. I took Aro's memories its bad over there. Finding clean blood is almost impossible, they had to eat our diet all the way here. I wish to broch a subject that some of you may not like." I looked around and already Kat's eyes had gone hard. There's a no right off the bat. "I would like to give the brothers their arms back." I closed my eyes and waited for the shit storm.

Kat leaped up "NO, NO FUCKING WAY!"

Lil speaks in a low, cold voice, "some would think we are weak for doing that."

Not as bad as I thought she was not ready to burn the arms first, the others looked on letting Lil decide for them. I turned facing her giving her all my attention blocking out Kat's rants and braking of things. "Not weak, Zeus gave back his leg citing a need for a fresh start."

She looks me in the eyes "Michael you are our leader, and I will of course do as you ask but..." She looks on helplessly her inner Vampire does not wish to give them up.

"I think it will send a strong message to the brothers, do not expect us to be predicable." I smile at her. "What better way to fuck with Aro's mind then to smile, hand his arm back, and tell him he is on probation for the rest of his time and if he fucks up again you are taking his head for a thousand years."

Kat stops in mid rant "promise me, us, that there will be no bargains, no loop holes. I get to hold his head anyway I wish even putting it in the ground for the whole time."

Her sibs looked on in horror, even Peter looked a little green. "Kat that's a little harsh even for you."

She looked at her Petty with sad eyes he always backed her plays. "Well maybe not for the whole time, but he will be going into a hole for some of it."

Lil nods her head and the other follow suit.

I send EL with a message asking Aro and Cassias to come to my privet study. They walk in with my son and are surprised to see the entire coven. "Please have a seat we wish to talk with the two of you." We outlined what we had agreed to, the penalties of, as Kat told them "FUCKING UP" and after agreeing with everything anyone had to say Lil slid their arms across my desk to them.

Cassias was almost purring as he stroked the long missing hand, over 200 years without it had left a profound mark on him there was no way in hell he was ever going to let Aro talk him in to crossing Lil or Kat again. Looking at Lil somehow knowing she had relented "Thank you so much I will never give you cause to regret this."

Aro who had not suffered as long, nodded to Lil, "yes thank you dear lady and members of the Mac-Sand coven. The Volturi are in your det.

I turn looking at my old friend, "this was your last chance Aro I will not intercede on your behalf in my coven again. You have seen Kat's temper, and have witnessed Lil's, the next time you will see mine, and I guaranty you do not wish to see that."

With a lot more promising from the two of them they almost ran to their mates to show them they were whole. I looked at my family, "it was the right thing to do, sometimes you learn more from mercy." Kat looked at me like I had been dropped on my head but kept quiet. Hopefully things would go smoothly and we would weather this visit with out to much drama.

I talked EL and Carman into visiting Orrif's coven and Ature's even Tobie's to invite them up to meet the other covens. I had told the other leaders I was calling in the American covens to meet the European covens. There was a little grumbling at first but I reminded them it was my territory to do as I saw fit and when I was in theirs I respected there rules, as long as it didn't infringe on my coven.

I pulled Aro aside. "If I feel Chelsey's power used ageist anyone on my land without my permission I will end her and give you to Kat for the 1000 years we talked about."

"Mac please I would never poach another coven."

I gave him a dirty look it was what he tried at his home on me and Kat. "Just clearing the air Aro."

With all the immortals feeding in one place it became impossible to keep the secret. My valley of food was starting to go down and a few prefer to as they say free range, this included Orrif's coven. That was how we found out that "the evil bitch" had snacked on a Black. Eryn had seen her take the young girl only15 or so and do almost the same thing she did the first time I saw her feed. I used Aro's gift to see it all then had Aro do the same.

Aro looked at the crowd looking on, as I was too mad to speak. "Oh my, Stephen your coven mate has really screwed up this time." He shakes his head holding in his smirk. "The girl speaks the truth."

That was all Kat needed to hear. Peter leaped on her for a piggy back, something they did if Kat was in hurry and she blurred away. I was right behind them with Lil following me.

EL and Carman looked at the rest of them," I would tread lightly around my family when they return if you know what's best for you." Then turned to the Romainae's looking straight into Stephen's eyes. "Worn her, tell her, anything you want, but step in and try to stop it and we will rip you apart."

Stephen's mate Peori held the group mind, and had sent the mated pair a one word message, RUN!

I took the lead keeping my speed so Kat with her burden could keep up. There were no words spoken that evil witch was going to see the final death and her mate too if he raised one finger. I felt when they started to run; my tracking gift was second to none. I always took the best and that was Demetri's. They had no chance of out running us and before the sun had set 8 hours later we were standing in front of them.

"MAC PLEASE I WILL TAKE HER AWAY, SHE CAN"T HELP IT!"

Kat is just growling at them Lil and Peter standing behind her one on each side ready to go.

I look at them, "I DON"T CARE!"

With my words she panics, her gift goes off blanketing all of us, part of my mind thought this is nice no distracting lights in my head. It didn't matter we were the better fighters. He launched his body at me going to rip off my arm. Not going to happen, bounding my self was not the gift only the end result. He spun me around and I completed the turn wrapping my other arm around his neck. He could be ripped apart and I proceeded to do so. Slowly I removed a leg so he could not run then an arm followed by the other leg and arm. Looking at a head with a torso I finally speak with him. "What did I say that you didn't understand?"

He spits in my face and says "Fuck you."

Those were the last words he ever spoke as I removed his head. I looked over at Kat's team, and it was medieval, she was going old school. Removing small pieces one at a time and feeding it to her purple smoked fire. I tossed Vlad's head on the blaze. There was no way to leave him alive after killing his mate. I quickly tossed the rest on the flame and sat back to watch, this shit was going to take a while. I knew abstractly that the rest of the Romainae's saw it all, could feel it all. I wondered if they would block her out so as not to see.

Kat was happily talking to her as she tossed in another toe Lil and Peter holding her down. "She was 15 going to marry young Sam Ully this summer. She had a full life in front of her." she ripped another toe off. "They all are related to me you understand? Petty was made an official member of the family, part of the Tribe. He really likes the Ully's, now he will have to explain to Sam what happened to the love of his life you BITCH." She ripped off the foot as she was out of toes and tossed that into the fire. This went on for almost 2 days when Kat was running out of parts she started to strip the flesh of her skull. She made sure to show her each piece before tossing it in the flame. After ripping out the last eye she thought finally it's over. But oh no Kat was not done, she left an ear and started to whisper in it.

Back home the remainder of the Romainae coven started to scream and Peori ripped there group mind from the suffering coven mate. She was best friends with the girl before they were changed she felt it was her duty to witness all of it but what Kat had whispered was too much.

Dracula held his shaking mate looking like he was in shock. "She isn't burning the head she's putting it in the ground."

Every Vamp looked on with horror. They knew Kat had a temper but Lil, Peter, and I were there helping and watching.

Aro always the bizzy body brushed up on Peori. If an immortal could look any whiter Aro was it. He saw what we would do if we let our demons out to play.

We ran back at Peter's speed no one spoke about what we just did, we would let EL and Carman in on our dirty little secret. No sooner than we stepped in the door the whole Romainae coven was there.

Stephen fell to his knees "Please just burn the rest of her, PLEASE!"

Kat stepped around him, "NO!" then walked away Peter and Lil following her without a word.

I looked down on him and told him "step into my study."

His whole coven looked to follow but he lifted his hand. His mate was in no condition to use her gift so none would know what was said.

I close the door Lil and I had made this room sound proof 10" of cork between the stone walls I used my gift to bind the wood in the door to stop all sound. Stephen looks to start up again but I stop him. "I told you. I told you more than once, what were we supposed to do? Slap her hand? Make her leave? Every coven in the world that matters saw her flout both of our coven rules for hunting. What would you do in our place?"

He looks at me at a loss, "kill her yes, but putting her in the ground?"

I nod my head, "Kat and Peter were pretty mad. Let it go the more you ask them to stop it the longer she will sit in that hole."

"You know where she put Carra you could go and finish it!" He hated to beg for this, they were the first to become coven mates with him and his mate.

"I would never betray any coven mate like that, and you would be talking to deaf ears if you tried to sway any of my children."

Word got out quickly no eating Kat's humans.

They were there almost 100 years every 5 Kat would ask me to use Aro's gift on her shield then she would run to her head in the hole and ask her one question. "Are you sorry?"

Her mind got worse the longer it went Peori would touch it every now and then and break out in sobs after 57 years Peori begged on her hand and knees to Kat to Please end it.

Kat walked in to my study after that. "Dad she is never going to admit she was wrong." She whispered to me.

I put my arms around her "how can she sweetie she was always insane." Walking her to my couch in front of the fire place I push her down. "You are only punishing Peori now Hun. I think you should ask her to go with you and let her friend pass on."

She looks up with a little fire in her eyes "What about the seven you turned into a lawn ornament?"

I nod my head. "Your right and the next time I am there I will let them go. Keeping them here only hurts the living and they are 9/10 gone."

The next day the two girls went for a run. Stephen found me in a panic, "Mac stop her I will make Peori stop asking please!"

I told him they were going to put his mate's friend to rest. "Stephen don't make a big deal to Kat about this. She did it for your Mate; otherwise I don't think that head would have ever burned."

That was the last big bump until right before they were all to leave. Kat and Peter and to a lesser extent Lil spent a lot of time over the last 600 years with Kat's people. So when one of the red eyes was curious and got to close, one of the Black boys lost his shit, and shifted in to a wolf. He was a little bigger than an average wolf but not much. His teeth and claws were much harder; he ripped the arm off the male immortal from Aro's coven. Remembering what happened to the last immortal that killed a Black he ran. That's how Kat found him with an arm in his mouth like a stick looking to play fetch. At first he was scared everything was loud, smelled strange, and tasted different. Kat had talked with Toa and he told her about a tribe of tiger shifters. It seemed that all that contact with three vamps over many generations had let small amounts of venom in their blood stream. When a threat appears they morph into their totem animal. In this case the great wolf. He told her how to talk him back and gave enough information to help the new shape shifter. From everything I was able to piece together once it was in the genes all their decedents would be born with the ability to shift. Two others shifted from Tao going to help, it seemed Golden eyed immortals were not a threat only red eyes. We learned a lot after the other covens left. Tao and Reail stayed to help the new supernatural group, helping to bring the shift to two more, making the pack five strong. We learnt they would need more red eyes to increase there numbers but no one over 16 would ever shift it had to hit in puberty when the body was prepped for massive changes. The young Black that changed first became the alfa. Jacob Black was named Chief he was a massive man standing at 6'4" looking like he was in his early 20s when in fact just passed his 15 summer. A young girl from the Call family was walking by when Jacob made eye contact. It drove him to his knees everything revolved around that girl he described how it felt to me. I had taken an interest in Kat's people after all they were descendants of my first friend on this world. Besides who didn't think this shit was cool. All of my family spent time with them now we rough housed with them making sure not to hurt them too much. But shit happens as Peter puts it and one day he was showing Kile Ully the best way to take an immortal down by ripping his head off. He twisted wrong and we all herd it SNAP, his leg was pointing the wrong way.

I rushed over "Kile don't shift we don't know what will happen." I reached over and pulled the leg back to the right position. "Kat get me two straight sticks. Lil find me some cordage." The old Boy Scout training was kicking in. Who'd of thought I would be setting a wolf's leg. We bound it up and he slept as a wolf. Jacob came up to me the next day.

"Mac, Kile says his leg feels fine, and wants to know if you can take the sticks off? If not, do you think he could shift?"

I went to him with almost everyone from our coven, Lil was back home working on a few new pieces of furniture. That's when we learned about fast healing. They had a group mind, could take out most immortals, healed super-fast for a human, had greater human strength but not like us, and seemed to mate for life like us. It was only after 50 years when we put his mate in the ground that we realized Jacob hadn't aged a day.

* * *

 **now we know were shifters come from!**


	32. Chapter 32

**happy labor day peps**

 **as always we all owe our stories to the great S.M.**

 **remember to R &R folks**

* * *

Chapter32

To live as a human when you do not age it was like he was trapped half way between there world and ours. Jacob became despondent begging Kat to help him end it. He had tried every way he could think of to rejoin his wife. Everything he healed from, short of ripping his head off he would come back from. He out lived his pack mates, both that he ended himself as they had lost their mates, and the other two that died while hunting a red eyed vamp attacking the tribe while we were not there. We could just not do it none of us could end him. It was twenty years later that two more shifted and he ordered them to kill him. Kat lost her shit that day, walking in to see her old friend, and being told by the new Alpha what he made them do.

That was how Felix found us Kat and Peter were morning his passing when Aro's messenger arrived.

"Mac he is asking for your coven's help." The big man told us.

"What's wrong now?" I ask with a frown. "Does he have to have me wipe his ass too?" I was getting sick of having to go and fix their problems no one came to fix mine.

"Mac there are at least 8 covens making immortal children that we know of, he is calling in all 5 covens we have to stop this before it gets out of hand."

Lil looks up at that she remembers the one we studied and how bad it got. "Michael we have to go, you and I both know the secret will never hold up with that many out there."

The rest of our family has been listening in giving us the illusion of privacy. I shake my head, "get your shit together guys, looks like we are going to pull Aro's shit out of the fire again."

Even having one of Kat's bears did not raise my spirits. I think the real problem was that this was the first time we were not stopping at Zhou's first. I just couldn't bring myself to go down and see them in his city I would stop on the way back I had made Kat a promise to release the seven in the "lawn ornament". We decided to go through the Romainae coven's home. So imagine my surprise when 100 miles before their home I met Torrin and Serris.

"Mac we are here to let you know that Serris and I are no longer in the Romainae coven. Stephen's mate Peori has made an immortal child. The others have falling under the child's spell we left as soon as we saw her. They believe that Aro can do nothing ageist them, they forget you will stop this."

I look at Felix "Did you know of this?"

He was look at his feet as if they had the answers to the universe. "Aro didn't say but we all heard the rumors." He looks me in the eye. "This is the first hunt Aro has asked for help, he had no problem taking out his old friend Sasha having her coven of three girls watch. He threw their coven leader and the child on the flames."

"Calling us in to get the votes and the help is he?"

He nods his head "even with the witch twins he still fears them, we would win but at what cost?"

I look at my other friends "you will be coming with I assume?"

He looks at his mate and she says "YES they are not above the law you would think Carra would have taught them that. Oldest coven, big deal, you can't live in the past forever thinking the rules are for everyone but them."

Torrin gives me a smile "my mate may have some strong opinions about the rules."

She smacks his arm. "They shouldn't have agreed to the rules then. I mean there are only really two after all."

With their help we moved through hidden valleys to go around their former home. When we ran into Aro's city I found we were the last to arrive. His guard had finally got the idea and in no way stopped or for that matter slowed me on my way to their home. The brothers with Zeus and Minerva were outside waiting for us. Felix ran to his Master and gave him his hand.

A minute later he bows to us "welcome my friends." Then looks at Torrin and his mate "you were always the most honorable of your former coven." With that he gives just them another bow. "Do we need to discuss this or are we ready to vote?"

Torrin looks at the Volturi leaders. "No need Aro they did it. We have seen the child, the little monster destroyed two towns in a week after we left, and we back tracked and saw for ourselves."

"Guilty" Zeus says, "Guilty" Minerva agrees, "Guilty" I agree.

Aro looks at the two forma Romainae's, Torrin shakes his head "we cannot speak for them we no longer are part of their coven"

He nods "so be it, the six must be destroyed they knowingly flouted the law and no one in our world is above it not even me." He looks at all of us "we do this together."

Again we all nod as he looks at us. With that we head out Aro brings his guard with the twins but we all know it will be Lil, Kat, and I that will be removing them. On the run we agree that the rest will encircle there home while my coven enters and removes the problem. At least he was going to do something he knew better than to demand I handle it.

They were a strong coven but at the show of force Stephen offered to give us the child. I looked at him from the outside of his high walls.

"It's too late you had plenty of time to do the right thing we have voted none of you will walk away from here." With that I put my hand on his gate. It was impregnated with vampire ash none had seen what I did at Zhou's, after today they would all know nothing would keep me out of their homes. Saw dust and ass fell to the ground as I unbound them we walked inside in formation me in the lead with Kat and Lil next then Peter and EL with Carman in-between them. They were a strong coven knowing how to fight with many gifts but it is never a fair fight when you can't be ripped apart, with three that can shield them self and others. We each took one of theirs.

In the end it was Carman and Peori left, neither a fighter. She tried to run we just kept her inside. I let Kat have Stephen she was our best fighter I thought it was only right that he faces our best. She was like lighting and she never used her speed. He was the second to the last to fall not because his mate was a better fighter but Carman was our worst. Aro and the other leaders moved to the mouth of the courtyard so they could watch. I heard murmurs as Kat fought Stephen. "Shit" "How can she move so fast" "that's nothing you should see her fight using her speed" Zeus told them. My eyes never left her fight. Kat was not playing with him he was just that good, he knew it was a losing battle but his pride would not let him give up. In the end Kat took a clean kill removing his head tossing it in the flames. Peori the one who brought this on her coven died badly. Carman as inexperienced literally ripped her limb from limb. It was not monovalent she had lost her mate moments before and fought on even after she lost both legs and an arm before Carman could toss her onto the flames.

Serris looked on "harsh but she got what she deserved."

Even her Mate looked at her with surprise.

"If not for her we would still have our family" with that she turns her back. "Take what you will and burn the rest my mate and I wish for nothing."

Kat walks over to her putting her arm around her. "My coven wants nothing from here either."

I was so proud of her in that one moment, she never fought and not taken something before. I and the rest of my family walked Kat and our friends out; the rest went to take what they would.

While we waited I looked at my family without words, they knew and all gave me a nod. "Torrin, Serris we would like to offer you a territory in my lands. Come make a new home among the America covens."

She looked at her mate and gave him a nod. Torrin looked me in the eye "We would be honored these lands have only sorrowful memories for us."

We all ran back to Aro's city we made the trip we might as well have a conclave. We were now the coven of 4. Aro looked at me I knew what he was thinking, in the end my coven would be the last and his end would come from my hand when he finally over stepped. He had built on and the rooms that he set aside were only used by us. Kat was happy to spend time with her friend Jane and Peter had an adverse effect on Alex after two years of his shit Aro was happy to see us go. As I took his hand I saw he was not so mad about Alex having a little fun, Aro always though he was to stiff. We left with Zeus our promise of an extended visit being called in by the Greek immortal.

* * *

 **the covens are dropping like flies.**

 **what did you guys think about my take of the wolf boys and how they got there powers in last chapter and this one?**

 **setting up for later in the story.**

 **as you can see this is a different world than S.M. saw in her dreams, none of her Romainae's survived.**

 **will be taking many liberties with time line and characters.**

 **as always R &R**

 **Kessy63**


	33. Chapter 33

**some may realize I killed off Stephan and Vlad I will be changing some things this is after all an AU.**

 **I will be taking many liberties with S.M. story line so be warned.**

 **as always she owns it all I just have a few squirrels running around in my head.**

 **I have another story I am writing with Peter and Char making a newborn and becoming parents.**

 **I'm up to 5 chapters unsure if I should post it going good but tuff running two at once.**

 **What do you think let me know.**

 **as always R &R (Kessy63)**

* * *

Chapter 33

We ran down, Zeus was so happy for us to have the extended stay Torrin and Serris came as well we would run to Torice's finish off those ass-wipes and then go home. We got to the edge 99% was boarded by the sea with a small section of land connecting his land. As we ran over we saw Poseidon guarding the thin strip of land his gift was over water he would flood the land between Zeus's land and the main land, the Black Death had finally petered out but Zeus was still staying vigilant.

"A little showy having him right there?" I asked Zeus as we ran by.

"He kills any that see him we keep the secret in my coven after the example I made of Hephaistos they would never step out of line."

I had heard what he did. After giving Aro a new born that Persephone had made by accident, then she let run wild after keeping her out of trouble for the first mandatory year. She killed messily and would not heed Zeus's warnings. Aro came down and made quite an impression on all the covens. Word had spread about the swift brutal way she met the final death. Even I shuttered a little giving thanks that me and mine would never have to suffer that. Then Zeus waited, Hephaistos always fucked up it didn't take long. Zeus moved like the lighting he throws. Reducing him to ash on the spot he never got his shield up then thundering at the rest of his coven.

"I will not have Aro coming down here and dictating to me how I run my coven. We will be following the rules to the letter and the spirit. I will not allow those Volturi pricks laughing at me because some of you can't follow 2 fucking rules."

To say the rest started to toe the line after that was an understatement. For the first time in over 1600 years Persephone was not in his study in some kind of trouble. Zeus had to invite her in one evening just to make sure she was still around and had not left his coven. She was, if not his favorite a very close second. He even told me "I sometimes look forward to some of the shit she stirs up." Funnily Kat and she got off to a great start at our first visit all those years ago. To most of my coven she was known as Steph but this was the first time Peter met her god help me if he ever had a mating bond to someone like her. Kat had met all the immortals before so there were no worries about her matting. Peter was being exposed to a lot of available female vampires. Mate bonds were rare that's why we all loved Carman and El's happy vibes overflowing over us. Being in a room was so relaxing, they only had to sit together holding hands.

As I made the introductions to Zeus's coven my hand on Peter's shoulder he gave me that shit eating grin. "Thanks Dad" the little fucker, all the girls in Zeus's coven looked more closely at him he became a prize worth chasing. Kat gave me a look with a shake of her head. After that we were lead to our rooms. Peter was happy to have his own.

Kat gave me a lop-sided smile. "Petty is going to go through all of those girls."

"The little fucker is going to have all three of them looking to rip him apart." I look at my first daughter "maybe you could have a talk with your brother?"

She gives me a look like I had lost my mind. "He was mumbling about nailing Steph as we were leaving the hall. You know Petty he thinks with his little head in these situations. The best we can hope for is he sticks with her for the whole visit."

I shake my head rubbing my nose. "No way will we be that lucky." He lasted a week before Athena and Steph were at each other's throats.

Zeus came to me "Mac you have to do something that boy of yours is tearing my coven apart." He stomps over to an open chair. "The little shit is telling them they are the only one for him."

All I can think is fuck me. "I'll talk to him Zeus but you know they are all going to do what they want. Steph and Peter like to stir shit up we both have our little trouble makers."

He nods his head "I've had to deal with it a lot longer than you, come talk to me in another 1000 years I guarantee you will be singing right alone with me."

We have been there for only a year and Peter had worn out our welcome.

"Dad what can I say the girls all want me." He tells me with his cocky smile.

"I should make you pick one as a permanent mate and bind the two of you to each other."

The smile was wiped of his face he knew I could do it. "Mac please I was just having a little fun but none of the girls would make a good match." In a small voice "I know you could do it but I think it would end up killing me none of them are the one."

I looked at him somehow he had become a part of me even though I was not his sire. "Peter I don't wish you to ever be unhappy you are my son in everything but venom." I hug hum pulling him to my chest. "Stop fucking up we are going to have to leave now the rest of the family was enjoying their time here." I hold him by the shoulders looking him right in the eyes. "You can't play with others emotions, all I will ever ask is that you are honest with any lover tell them that you are seeing others if they still wish to continue than it will be on them."

"Sorry dad" he whispers to me hoping no one will hear.

"You get to tell your sisters and brother that we have to leave and why. I will go and tell Zeus. He is very put out with you I'm the only reason you don't have a lighten bolt up your ass." I shake my head "He is going to tell me I owe him now."

I found him reffing a fight between Artemis and Athena he was ready to rip his hair out. Artemis was always the level headed one he never had a problem with her. Giving up he yells "BOTH OF YOU TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!"

I almost left to come back later.

"Mac, come on in whatever you need has to be better than that."

I lead right with an apology "I'm so sorry my coven has been such a disruption."

"No Mac not the coven just one little lying, conniving, dog with three bitches in heat."

It was so funny we looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

"Regardless we have worn out our welcome on this visit my friend. We will be heading over to Torice's home take care of the blob of immortals then head home for a while. I have a new coven to get settled" I extend my hand and he grabs it.

"I'll miss you Mac, give it a few hundred years then come back for another visit, maybe leave Peter at home next time." He tells me with a smile not really meaning it.

The three girls all turned out to wish their lover a fond good bye trying to outdo the others it took almost 6 hours to pry him away with Zeus yelling at the three and me pulling my dog of a son away.

We finally got moving Peter controlling our speed with Kat up his ass to get moving. "Run fucker before I kick your ass the whole way to Torice's. You had to fuck all three without telling them you were seeing their sisters?"

He was going at his top speed "Come on Kat I don't tell you how to run your love life."

He foot lands on his ass pitching him forward to land on his face as we all stop to let Kat get it out of her system.

"Listen you little slut you can stick you dick in any hole you want, but the next time I hear you are leading more than one girl on, be it human or immortal I will find a way to rip your dick off and hide it for a few hundred years."

He picks himself off the ground not saying a word she was disappointed with him and that weighed more heavily on him than anything I could say. She was always in his corner when she said he fucked up he knew he really did. "Sorry Kat" he told her so quietly I almost missed it.

"Don't do it again" and with that she gave him a push to get him running again. She was quick to anger but fast to forgive with Peter. Lil just smiled at the two's back as they ran together whispering to each other.

"I swear I don't think there is anything he could do she wouldn't forgive given enough time." Lil shakes her head after saying that.

I shrug my shoulders "there besties he would also die for her."

We ran in our little pockets Carman and El, Peter and Kat, and Lil and I the two most responsible ones.

* * *

 **we are moving now however we will be meeting others soon and spending time with them.**

 **as always R &R I look forward to your input on my new story.**


	34. Chapter 34

**sorry folks started another story about peter and Char finding them self with a new vamp that they are responsible for.**

 **I haven't decided if I should put it up or hold it till after I am done with Mac.**

 **Mac is on a long arc going till when he left how ever things and time will be slowing down as he runs into the Cullen's as they take up there new life.**

 **as you know we are out of book it will only be a loose blue print to my story I have no problem in killing off anyone for my story.**

 **as always S.M. gets all the credit for the twilight world however mine is in a slightly different dimension.**

* * *

Chapter 34

We ran to the Egyptian coven as we were passing by I thought I would see how Amuen was doing. As I went to his new home not quite the old palace we had met in. he had three in his coven his mate and a young man named Pielo. His mate had never spoken at least in my presents, as all ways he greeted me with causes friendliness.

"Lord Death so nice to see you again." He bowed to me as if it was expected, it was not.

"I'm glad to see you adhering to the new law you have a lovely new home my friend and how many times must I tell you, call me Mac." I smile at his wife but she looks to the ground I inwardly sye she just wishes to blend in, I turn to their coven mate. "Pielo nice to see you again." I look at Amuen "the rest still in Egypt?"

"Yes Mac they set up 4 other covens that we are loosely affiliated with. A call to arms as it were, we had to, the Black Plague forced us to band together to survive the nomads that had gone mad." He looked me straight in the eye with a pissed off look. "Some of us were not invited to other lands where the humans were not sick. Yes I heard about the immortals running to your home I hope someday to receive an invitation to your home OLD FRIEND."

He looked at me with some heat. "I was bound by an agreement at the time with 5 other covens that is no longer in effect. I clam a vast land and control who is allowed to settle in my home my brother Ature holds a vast land beyond my lands. I will hunt down anyone that makes trouble in my lands that being said you are my friend and I would welcome your visits. I have one other rule that my coven enforces vigorously. There is a small tribe under our protection you will smell our sent. To draw one drop of blood is a death sentence. We will hunt you to the ends of the earth only stopping with your death. Feel free to let the others you meet know about my rule." Kat was glaring at them as I said this, the others looked equally grim.

He was no fool "Never fear Mac I would always ask before hunting in your lands for the first time after all how would I know which humans were unclaimed."

I smile and nod my head. "Of course Amuen you are after all from the old world some of the young ones have not your manners." You do not get to his age by being stupid and not knowing how to fight or walk away, sometimes running as fast as you can.

This was the first time he meet my coven both men were of the opinion that women should be seen and not heard. Kat and Lil was less than thrilled with that. We stayed a few weeks and Kat pushed Pielo into sparing. He was woefully unprepared. Most of the time she stopped before true harm however he refused to submit, most time most immortals would relent letting them up. Kat keep slowly pulling "SUBMIT PIELO OR I WILL RIP OFF BOTH YOUR ARMS!"

He gowned in pain "NEVER YOU FEMALE DEMOND!"

All you heard was the grating sound of his arms leaving his body. "SUBMIT PIOLO OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS ONE AT A TIME"

Amuen looks to me "can't you stop her?"

"All he has to say is I submit" I shrug my shoulders "is his pride so great? She won't stop and after she rips off the legs she will start to burn things."

Amuen looks at the scene before him "PEILO STOP BEING FOOLISH SAY THE WORDS!"

He spits out the words and Kat stands tossing his arms next to him. "Next time you spar don't hesitate some of the old ones removes your head to teach the young ones."

This time it was Kat that worn out our welcome as we were running she looked at her partner in crime "Not a word Petty that pig had it coming and we all were ready to get the hell out of there."

He kept his mouth shut but the shit eating grin was like a neon sign.

She shakes her head with a smile "shut it fucker and run I've seen turtles that move faster"

"Dad Kat's picking on me again." He flashes her his smile again.

I look at Lil for help. She smiles "Kat leave our brother alone till after we leave Torce's home."

We all heard the loop hole you could drive a truck through. "OK Lil" and gave Peter an evil smile.

We all heard him mumble "Fuck me" he slides up to her whispering "come on Kat I was just playing"

She laughs loudly "That's what I will say after I'm done."

This keeps up all the way to China Kat alluding to things she might do, Peter working to get her to let it go knowing she can be a vindictive little bitch. I finally had enough "Kat just drop it, he didn't do anything you didn't do first if you can dish it out you need to take it to." Lil was surprised I stopped them. "What she knows I'm right she just hates to admit it to Peter."

Kat humps but stays quite she nudges Peter "you know we were just playing Petty right?"

He nudges her back "of course kitty Kat."

With that they were back to plotting maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

We get to their territory and the stupid shits are still in my old friend's home. Most have left the palaces to homes more in line with the new laws. We walk up to the new gates and I knock. We had left an impression here; one of the three that was bound to the coven opened the door looking shocked. Before he could speak I held up my hand "Bring us to your coven leader."

He had a problem he was bound to protect the coven being unable to leave his post till relieved. At the same time he knew Torice would wish him to bring us forward. As it turned out another coven mate showed up freeing him up to escort us.

We walked to the throne room Torice sitting on Zhou's seat. The blob pulsing in front of him he looks up at me "Mac so good to see you."

I bow my head in greeting "Torice, I wish this was a social call however I am here for some unfinished business." I look to the glowing blob "time to finish them."

He liked them there; they killed his maker and friend. They could rot as far as he was concerned. "I would prefer you not touch them."

I look him in the eye "my punishment my rules."

He does not agree but keeps his mouth shut; sometimes I wonder if anyone outside my family ever spoke their minds to me when they knew I disagreed. I reach out and place my hand on the blob Aro's gift tells me they are still screaming what I told Kat came back to me at a certain point it is no longer punishment they are no longer there. I flick Orrif's gift on forcing an opening in the shell. Peter was ready with the torch touching it to the top where I had had my hand. Good thing we were in a stone tower the flame shot out of the hole lapping at the rock ceiling. It almost looked like a plasma torch starting to melt the stone we all stepped back.

"Fuck dad did you know it was going to do that?" Peter asked as he watched stone turning to lava.

It melted a 6' round hole then lapped at the stone ceiling above turning it cherry red. They burned for almost 2 hours in the end all that was left was the shell.

Torice looked at me asking "are you were staying?", but his eyes saying leave leave leave.

"Not this time my friend this was a duty I wish not to associate it with a visit with your coven. I should have taken care of this long ago it was not right making you help me get my pound of flesh."

He stops me "No Mac I was happy to do it I just wish you would have extended their time a little longer."

I pat his shoulder "they had died minutes after I did that" Pointing at the shell "all that was left was condensed venom. I used Orrif's gift one more time crushing the shell to dust and moving it in to a neat pile. "Use the dust as you see fit payment for guarding them all this time." I knew he understood how to use the dust it was highly sought after it took an immortal years to grind a finger bone to dust. One ounce was worth a hundred pounds of gold to any immortal. This was why Orrif was sought as a coven mate possibility once they learned of her gift. She was a money making vamp, in moments she could create great wealth. Part of my deal with her for the land I granted her was she would only produce one vampers worth of dust a year most times the client brought the bones with their gold Aro was her biggest buyer his courier stopping on his way there and back. I had a talk with her letting her know to ask for gold and stock pile it telling her how much it will be worth later.

I came back to the present "Aro would be interested in it if you wish to sell. Tell him I will check to make sure he just dosen't take it." With that we leave.

"What do you think he will do with the dust Michael?" Lil asked as we ran.

I shrug "probably sell it to Aro. You know that greedy fuck can't get his hands on enough of that shit."

She smiles at me "Just think if he knew your binding is 10x stronger. Another reason for him to covet you for his collection you should just kill him he is going to push too far and then you will have to decimate that coven."

I just nodded Lil was right most times, but this time I hoped she was wrong. There was no way I wished to have to run with this pony with my luck I would get trampled. The dynamic duo was taking up the rear plotting some shit I have no doubt. Carman and El were running in the front discussing taking a break from the family and seeing the world. Can't say I blame them there siblings (Kat and Peter) can carry things too far. Carman was a home body but El had wondering feet. We all heard El's discussion with Carman, Kat had a sad look on her face she didn't like family so far away that she couldn't get to them if she had too. I looked over at Torrin and Serris they had left the doomed coven doing the right thing however you could not spend 2000 years with someone and not feel a great loss they were both grieving. All of us let them be they would let us know when they were ready to move forward. We would go with them to their new home I was giving them most of New England the hills and mountains would feel like home to them.

Looking over to them "eat you fill, humans become scarce and before we reach my lands you will have to dine with us at some point."

Serris made a face "Aro was quick to point that out. He was keen for us to join his coven if you were not there I have a feeling we would not have been given the choice." Her mate nods as she continues. "We have long believed that most of his guards are not willingly serving. A little animal blood is a small price to pay to get out of Volturi."

I looked a little grim "I think you are right he tried that shit with El and Carman he knows the next time I call him on this will be the last, as a coven of the Americans you will enjoy certain rights. He must check with me first before moving against you. Keep the rules and I will back you against any unfair aggression from Aro."

She nods "when the time comes know we stand with you Michael, he will come with as many of the European covens he can control or bully. We have all seen it before it eats at him that you are beyond his reach."

Lil gives me the look, Told you so it says but she keeps her mouth shut. I look at Serris "I know some day I will have to kill him and most of his coven. He is my friend but the power has gone to his head he will forget the warning I have given him." I look at the two former Rominae's "What he does not know is Lil, Kat, and I could take his whole coven."

She uses her gift looking at the situation and smiles. "Glade we are part of the American covens. Tell us of our new home Mac."

I went into great detail of the lands they would claim what would become Main, Vermont, New Hampshire, and Massachusetts. Ending with "you will love the white mountains along with the green mountains they are surprisingly like your former home."

We ran for days before they ran out of humans Kat noted that they had moved farther north and someday immortals may travel without having to resort to as the rest called it "the bunny diet."

* * *

 **getting close to meeting Carlisle**

 **as always R &R.**

 **let me know about the other story now or later**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi guys sorry for not posting but have started a new story that has taken up much of my time.**

 **it is based on Peter and Char's new family member.**

 **I will be posting it soon hope some of you will give it a chance.**

 **as always S.M. is the big boss and I hope my dribble does not offend.**

 **look for "Noel (little bit)"**

* * *

Chapter 35

Time slips by we got Serris and Torrin settled in the Green Mountains spending a few years in their new home. Carman and El chose to stay "we will wonder for a while Mac."

Kat gave them fierce hugs "don't forget where home is." She tells them with a hitch in her voice.

Peter gives El a fist bump "later bro."

I smile as I pull Kat away from Carman. "Come home when you're ready we all know Lil will keep your rooms ready for you." She smiles already saying her good byes.

With that we head home in an indirect route Kat's eyes filled with venom that will never spill, Peter whispering to her as they run together. We take our time stopping to hunt different animals along our path zig zagging across the land I had claimed looking at the first humans to make the great voyage across the endless seas as the Europeans call it. Remembering in my time a trip that took months takes hours. Peter is unsure about some of the stories that we have told him of the great cities that will rise.

"I only have dad's memories" she whispers to her brother "but some day the humans will build towers that top the highest redwood tree back home."

He shakes his head "And some day they will go to the stars."

I smile "I only know they reach the moon Peter there was talk of going to Mars it will take two years to reach the red planet. Humans have a need to see new things to touch new places is it so surprising to think the stars are so fare?" Kat and Lil listen as I talk to Peter they have all my memories of my time.

Kat nudges her brother "we will see it Petty maybe go to a new world."

He pushes back "we can be Astronauts."

I look at my family as we all look at the night sky dreaming of the future and looking at the vast galaxy above us. "Let's wait till they figure out how to do it without the chance of blowing up hum?"

We spend a few months watching the first white men carve out a home on a new harsh land. The natives for the most part leaving them to freeze and die, If they only knew they would kill every last man woman and child before they could do it to them with disease, guns, or apathy. Killing there way of life removing them from the land they held for thousands of years. I almost want to go down there and kill them all keeping them from my home leaving my land untouched. How Aro would react hearing about how I broke the one law the first law of our people, would he bring forth enough vampires to find a way to kill me? At this point I have trouble believing anything can kill me maybe someday but that day is long in the future. I look back and think about the lies taught in my school days glossing over the genocide of millions to pave over a land of untouched splendor. Would the world be so much worse if my home was left untouched? Then I think of the rest of time, of Hitler being unchecked by the American's. Would they get the bomb would they use it to destroy my world? Better the devil you know at least we make it to 2003 before everything goes up in smoke.

We run down to see Orrif's coven before heading home what waits for us is quit the surprise; she has taken a very direct approach to the invaders. It's almost like she read my mind, a small settlement called Roanoke she and her coven have hunted them all to death. I look at the bodies spewed all over the island they have taken for their home. "We have to clean this up." I look at my friend.

"Let the animals have them Mac they can rot that's what they deserve, they killed small ones with their mothers holding them to their breasts." The hateful look she gives the corpses makes me glade I'm not human.

"Right now you have not broken the law as there are none left to talk of this. The humans will never know what has happened here we must remove all the bodies leave everything else. Aro will hear of the land that took a whole settlement he may suspect you but without proof will not risk coming to my lands to punish you."

She looks over the bodies she and her coven have eaten, with a little fear in her voice, "whatever you think best Mac."

Even at our speed it took days the land was not vast but to remove every bone so no trace would ever be found was horrible, small animals had moved, buried, or snapped the bones. We found them in trees, under rocks, in borrows, even floating in streams. Seven immortals having a macabre Easter egg hunt with parts of humans.

Peter always looking to make it fun bet Pippen he could find more pieces than her. Kat gave him a dirty look. "They were people Petty even if they were pieces of shit, show a little respect."

Pippen comes to his defense "You would feel differently if you had seen them club the native children to death with their guns to save there black powder. I eat humans to survive what's there excuse?"

Kat looks a little uncertain "even so Pip your coven killed all of them. You know the law the Volturi would love to come and collect you for their coven."

"What were we to do leave the 10-20 that tried to stop the rest, word would have got out. We are not like your coven with your tribe of humans that are allowed to know about us and not die or be changed." Pippen looked at her friends "somethings must be stopped, no matter the cost. I would do it again after seeing the small ones beaten to death WE DO NOT HUNT CHILDREN."

Peter puts his hand on her shoulder and gives her a nod Kat looks a little unsure most times she has strong belief's but my knowledge of the future lets her know the white men will do far worse. She makes a small pledge to herself, her tribe will never have the white man harm them.

"Let's just get this done." Kat tells them as she fishes out a finger from the pond they stand in front of.

We sit down at Orrif's home. "You must not kill them all like that my friends, humans will flood this land from our old home and like it or not we will have to share this new land with them. Although I agree with you and had all I could do not to kill every last one of them in Plymouth while we watched them. I know they will over run this land from one sea to the other where my home is. I still have over 500 years of knowledge, the things they will do, the changes you will see. Soon there technology will find a way to kill us they will war on each other learning new and better ways to kill each other. Let's not give them a foe to unite behind if it is one thing they are good at its figuring out how to kill shit."

After that Orrif's coven and Peter looked shell shocked both girls knew what was coming.

"Fuck me" was the words that slipped out of Peter's mouth.

"You wish" Kat told him playfully with her patented nudge with her shoulder.

He gives her his shit eating smile "not if we were the last two Immortals to ever walk the Earth Kitty Kat." With that they high five and with that the mood lightens up.

I give them a smile thinking that a girl Kat.

We stayed a few years having a great visit but time moves on and Kat is getting worried about her tribe. So we run home. Through the plains eating buffalo and wolf up into the Rocky's sucking down grizzly or mountain lion. We spent a year grazing different foods until like steel to a magnet we are drawn home.

My valley looks deserted without the humans. I decide as I look down from the walls we made that are covered with vines that it is time to remove all traces of them from my home. "I think it's time we cleaned up a little guys."

Lil looks out at the town almost reading my mind. When we left all that was left were old woman and men I asked the human feeders to take the entire breading woman for their meals. With five covens feeding it did not take long there would be no new children. When we left the youngest was in his thirty's with the females being 63. "A hard way to go withering away, sometimes I wish we could have moved them all. But I know we could not and after all the Immortals feeding here we had no choice but to make sure none survived."

I looked around, "do you think any are left?"

Kat comes over to us looking too, "I think they are all gone only the few we moved survive of my tribe now we are a small people."

I put my arm around her "Your people spread far and wide and have built many cities Kat in time they will fade like most of the natives giving way to the White-Man but that is the way of things. I have seen empires rise and fall and we will see it again and again. God willing we will reach the stars but only on the backs of thouse crazy humans."

* * *

 **as always R &R.**

 **look for "Noel (Little Bit)"**


	36. Chapter 36

**Still here, sorry for the long delay got stuck on Noel's story will post 2 chapters today.**

 **GO PATS**

* * *

Chapter 36

The cleanup was rough we were wrong there was still 20 humans left it seems one of the older women was still of child bearing years and gave birth to a young girl. While everyone was dying out a small family thrived. There were now three women of child bearing years.

"Michael what do you wish to do?" Lil asks with a sad look on her face.

I look at them huddled holding each other. "Fuck" I whisper, "I can't just kill them Lil."

She pats my arm "I know Michael, but we have to do something otherwise we will have a city full before a hundred years." She looks thoughtful "maybe you could fix them like in your time, what's it called a vasectomy?"

We round up the men and I take the first one in, using the gift I used to change our skin I block the tube allowing sperm to flow it takes only minutes then Lil brings me the next taking away the male. There are ten of them and I try not to look at their faces we must not become attached to them. Kat wanted to bring them to the tribe but Peter was the voice of reason, "they know we fed them to the red eyes how will the tribe take that? I'll tell you, they will think they are next!" That ended the discussion right there forced sterilization or death it was a no brainer. We made a small home for them then proceeded to remove all traces of the city. We tried we really did to stay out of their lives but slowly they wormed their way in. First with Lil each family had a small boy only 4-5 thank god no girls I will have to fix them at puberty. She could not help it all those years of taking care of all those orphans then seeing them running around in their new home. Kat was the next to fall helping them to plant a crop rounding up some livestock things like that, she was determined to give them the best life possible.

Peter called a family meeting, this was a first. We met in my office "Dad you have to talk some sense into these two. We are breaking the rules again."

Kat looked at him with a hurt expression "Petty it will be over in 70-80 years."

"I know Kat, and after you and Lil will be wrecked, I see it with the tribe and you only see them 3-4 times a year when we are here." He looks right at me "Dad we have to leave and let them die out."

I look at my son and know he is right something will die in Kat when the humans die if she interacts with them on a daily bases. "He's right girls we should go."

Kat looks at me "But dad"

I give her the look the one that lets her know I've made up my mind.

Lil looks a little disappointed "you are our leader Michael if you think its best than that is what we will do"

I give her a grateful look "we will live in the human's lives but only for a short while 8-10 years at a time moving on so they don't see us not ageing. This will be a good first run."

We file out to work on the cleanup and Peter slides up to Kat she gives him a dirty look "I'm not very happy with you right now Peter you should keep your distance for a while."

He looks down at the floor "for how long Kat?"

"I'll let you know" then zips off to rip a few buildings down.

I watch the whole thing then walk over and put my arm around his shoulder "you did the right thing Peter she will see that the first time we live in the human world and she loses someone she became close to."

After that we all kept our distance from the family it took 3 years to remove all traces of the human's, plant trees around our home that would grow to cover and hide it from the air. We planted ivy that would grow to cover the wall we had made so in a hundred years all you would see is a wall of green. When done I didn't recognize my home. Kat finale let her grudge against Peter go it only took a little over a year of his groveling and agreeing with almost everything she said. The girls rounded up a few dozen dears to let loose in the valley the humans had killed them all over the years after we put up the walls. It was nice to see the wild life return where the city had been.

Before we knew it 8 years had passed you could time it by the yearly visits of Demetri going to Orrif's to pick up Aro's yearly supply of ground up vampire bone. After the first year that Aro tried to sneak more than one body in I was careful to check, now he just changed the biggest human he could find and if ungifted he ripped apart and de-boned them. Kat was always bringing him over to the tribe to trip the gen in the young shifters. The pack was 14 strong the new alpha was stiff and formal with her and Peter but she was close with the youngest pair Torance and Qurstove. Over the last 8 years they were the only ones to shift Peter and she would spend 2-3 days a week with them. After coming back from his forced visit to the tribe he always sat down with me and discussed what is happening in Aro's part of the world.

"So what's new on the other side?" I ask him after he sits down.

He smirks at me "you know same old same old, Aro working to rule the world. We did find something interesting though, a coven on some island they call Japan. Seem an ancient 6-7 thousand years old went there and started a coven during all that plague stuff. Would you believe there are 15 of them running around on that small an area? We had to go remind them of the rules, the old one lost his head to one of his kids seems he was a real prick, Aro got the whole story from there new leader. Gave them the two laws and we left told them we would be checking up on them, like we don't have better things to do." He gives me a smile as he says this.

I give him a smile "we have been looking for a trip tell Aro I'll look in on them see how there doing."

With that he left to go home with his bag of dust. I called a family meeting after he cleared the wall. "Were going on a trip someplace I always wanted to go. The land of the rising sun, Japan."

Peter as always was out of the loop looks at the girls, he asks in a pissy voice "where the hell is that"

Lil always helpful smiles "off the china coast it's an island the humans are fierce warriors."

I smiled at my family "I got the language from Demetri we will go over it before we leave."

What followed was a week of teaching and bitching from Kat and Peter. Kat wanted to cheat and get it the easy way using Aro gift I was quick to point out it wasn't fair to Peter. That shut up Peter with a big smile he thought I would cave and give Kat the easy out like I do most times. Lil just sat and learned without a complaint turning to her two bickering siblings "will you two give it a rest we are doing this as a family think of it as quality time." She turns back to me "continue Michael."

Once we had the language down pat we loaded up our back packs and ran north we planned to spend a few months in Alaska I love that state my uncle had a place up by Denali National Park in my time on my world. Mom sent me to her brother every summer since I was 12 for one month I fished, hunted, and screwed around with my cousin Paul. Uncle Steve had a place on the edge of the park right on a lake the only house for a hundred miles in any direction; dad thought he had a few screws loose. I looked up from my daydream almost seeing there log cabin. Right then and there I came to a decision "I'm building a log cabin here on the lake." I blurt out as my family looks on in surprise.

Kat looks around "well all right then" and moves out looking for dried out logs.

Peter looks stunned for a second then heads over to the mountain range to quarry stone for a fire place.

Lil clears a hill overlooking the lake "don't just stand there Michael start making the glass for the windows and find some hardwood for the doors."

Kat has already made 5 trips before Lil finished giving me my job I shake off my daze and with a smile I get to work. You would be surprised how much 4 vampires can get done that has had building experience. I went to the beach and used my gift to bind with my gift of Orrif's shield to make 10'x10' sheets of glass 2" thick. After 12 hours we take a break to hunt I have 20 sheets I look at the pile of loge Kat got she is just starting to strip them and Peter has a large pile of stones. Lil has taken some of the rock and laid them to make a floor on top of the bedrock of the hill. A lot of the work will fall to me binding things together the grunt work falls to my family.

We run out and find a bunch of moose Kat and I get bucks while Lil and Peter each snag a doe. We leave the meat to feed the wolves and bears in their area. We head back with Peter running to his quarry for more stone. Lil and Kat are stripping logs of their bark as I start to look for some hard wood for my doors.

We are into day 5 and we are putting the slate Peter had found for the roof I have bound every piece of our cabin, who am I kidding our mansion by the lake. The wall to the lake was almost all glass with the mountains on the other side the view was spectacular. This place will stand for thousands of year's hell I think it could take a direct nuke and not get a scratch. Eight bedroom sweets all with walk-in closet, lounge, and vampire in-sweet baths. I had used my gift to drill down and create a natural hot spring coming up inside the house right to the sinks that drain into the tubs twice the size of soaker tubs, all one piece of hollowed out stone which run to drains that run to the lake. No needs for toilets in our homes. All four of us could stand in the fireplace, hell we can burn trees in that thing. While I was binding the roof the girls and Peter have been making chairs, beds, tables, games boards and pieces. Lil was making book cases I just know we will be hauling another box back full of things for our new home. We settle in and stay in our new home for ten years before we get itchy feet and resume our trip.

* * *

 **the second family home almost time to meet the first cullen**


	37. Chapter 37

**Are you ready for some football!**

 **check out Noel on my page.**

* * *

Chapter 37

It was harder to rip Kat out of that house than I thought, the food, lack of humans, and the views made it the perfect home. Once we dug out our back packs we locked up I used my gift on the door only someone of the family could open the door, we don't want anyone squatting in our home.

"Dad we should make homes all over our territory that way once the humans move into a place we will already have a prior claim." Kat looks at me as we run to see what I think.

"How many homes do you think we will need?"

"You and I both know we will be moving around quite a lot as humans fill our lands, the people treat us as spirts, the white man have a tendency to label everything, and that Bram Stoker will forever screw us.

Lil smiles, "maybe we should have one of our human eating friends snack on that gentleman."

"What's so big about this Stoker guy?" Peter asks always the last to know.

Kat looks at her besty, "he writes a book about Immortals and calls us Vampires. He gets almost everything wrong but it's enough that we will forever be known as such it's based on that fucker Vladimir."

Lil looks at Kat," Language Kat"

"Sorry Lil"

Peter mumbles under his breath "I can't wait till 2001 then all these know-it all's with their future knowledge will be in the same boat with me paddling."

We all laugh even Peter after a moment then Kat pipes up "but Petty we all know you are the slowest in the family." It was true Carman out ran him by the smallest amount but she still edge him buy .007 of a second.

"BITE ME KAT"

"TO LATE PETTY SOMEONE BEAT ME TO IT"

I give Kat a dirty look "Kat" she knows Peter is mostly ok with the others gifts Carman and he just shrug it off most times but Kat sometimes rides him to hard and we have had a talk about her going too far.

She slows down to run next to him and in a whisper "sorry Petty you know I'm just playing right?" then bumps shoulders.

Just as quietly "it sucks always having to have everything explained and being the last in the races."

We all heard we are Vampires after all I slow down with Lil and we are running in a line I look over to him "Peter you are the one I depend on to see things through. The rest of us are so lost in our anger in the moment, I have never seen you lose your head in a tight spot."

In a serious moment he looks at us," it was the only way I stayed alive for all those years."

With that we came to the crossing where the land bridge use to be before the glaciers pulled back.

Kat makes a face looking at her raft all in pieces "fucking nomads" she sniffs at the logs "been to long no sent left. I hate swimming with a back pack everything gets wet even holding it above the water." She gives me the puppy-dog eyes.

Lil and Peter laugh and I shake my head. "let's line them up and I will bind them together." At least this time will be the last time I have to fix it I will bind every piece of it, the way Kat drags shit back we will be using it long after I was born.

Kat was a little pissy her bears were nowhere to be found it was almost all she was talking about after the crossing but after a week of looking she finally ate a caribou. You might think it was the worst thing she ate in her whole immortal life. With long looks back and dragging her feet we left there ranges for once Peter was not the last in our little group, but ever her best friend he slowed down keeping her company. I swear if Lil and I were not there she might have stayed for 20-30 years looking for them and Peter would have hung with her.

As we moved through my old friend's home we see evidence of nomads eating indiscriminately. I hide us as we run in the sun light to protect the first law, so our surprise to see a shining immortal eating right in the middle of a village with the humans walking around just blows my mind. We just stand there looking as he drops the husk and looks at the victims mate. "Take this away" he tells her as he strolls away. We follow him to his palace where two other are.

"Rip and burn dad?" Kat asks as the others look on. There is no chance we are just walking away.

I look at the village, then look at them, I was pissed off. "Rip for now. Lil take the girl on the right Kat the woman and I get to rip shit heads head off. Peter watch our backs if one has something up there sleeves jump in and help till I can help." They all nod to me and I drop my gifts hiding us.

They were babies the oldest being just under 50 in his new life. I got the whole story reading them after we ripped them apart not much of a fight it was pathetic. How they had not brought down Aro's wrath was beyond me. He woke up alone his sire just left him there. What pissed me off was I knew her.

I grab his head and look at my family. "Stay her and make sure none of the humans leave, if others come keep them here, they are all going to have to die."

"What about them?" Kat asks pointing at the three piles of body parts.

"Someone has been making babies and not hanging around to raise them or tell them the rules, they'll get a pass but leave them in pieces till I get back. I'll be taking his head with me."

"What about their maker Michael?" Lil asks with a head tilt.

"After I read her I will let you know" I hold up the head in my hand by the hair "but Rota here thinks she knew he was alive."

I left my coven and sped 400 miles south to Torice's home. Going unseen unheard I appear in front of their gate with the severed head of an immortal in my left hand and my right pounding on the gate. Getting more pissed by the moment I can hear them running around like rats in a hole. Finally a head peers over the gate "open this door before I come in there and burn every last one of you." When death comes knocking no locked door can stop him. The door opens and Torice's full coven stands in the courtyard with 6 young immortals I have never met.

"Mac my old friend how good to see you;" Trying to pass this off as me just stopping over for a visit.

I hold the severed head up "I think we both know this is not a visit Torice."

I look over at his mate standing behind him "Don't we Torry."

They close their ranks around their leader and his mate. "Give me your hand Torry and let me see."

"Mac I'm sure that won't be necessary Aro is the one to inforce our laws after all."

I give him a very cold look "any of the four covens can inforce the rules if they see a rule broke and have the strength to inforce them. I assure you I have seen a rule broken and I am more than capable of killing every last one of you." You could hear a pin drop.

He walks slowly with his mate over to me every step dragged out of them an infant can crawl faster. I hold out my hand and she slowly grabs it I lock my fingers around her hand and take her memoires.

I let go with some force and Torice pulls her behind him unsure what she has done I hold out my hand for him to take and he doesn't hesitate gripping my hand.

I give her a cold look "you suspected Torry that he had not died and you didn't check." I held his head up and I saw in her mind that she recognized him.

She looked down "I had never made a child before Mac and after I heard stories about a small coven to the north I was afraid to admit it to my mate. I already have 6 children here Torice told me not to make more for a while."

He murmurs to her "you must all ways tell me things like this Tor we would have had figured something out."

I give them a cold look and tell the young ones to come over reading each to see how they are being raised. Surprise surprise one has a strong talent, camouflage hiding her vampire traits but the best part she can give the same gift to another immortal, with the power given off from burning another immortal. Aro would kill for her in his coven I would have to have a word with my friend reminding him he cannot pressgang our people.

I look at them both with hard eyes. "This is your one Tor, the price your coven will pay is helping clean this mess up teaching the three young ones you are responsible for and moving out of my departed friends home." I look at their coven leader, "I held my tongue even though most have moved into less opulent homes. If you must live like this find somewhere more remote and run to your food." I give them a smile "even Aro's home is mostly underground and he forbids hunting in his home city."

They talked as a coven as I waited the young with two of their numbers would stay to watch them and the rest would run back with me. With the three young added to their coven their numbers would be 17 a very big coven on the run down I looked at Torice. "After a few decades you might think of splitting your coven. Aro may come just because of your size and I won't be stepping in to stop him. I'll make sure he gives you 50 years.

Torice nods his head "it's getting harder with more immortals in one space the young are hard to wrangle in I hope I was never this bad for Zhou."

I smile at him "the stories he told me, you were no angle my friend my brother loved you all though, remember that as you raise your young" I shake my head "makers are getting younger every generation." I sometimes thought it was some kind survival skill from the toll of the Black Death to increase our dwindling numbers. On the run I told them to surround the village and wait for my signal then feed making sure none are left to carry the word. I take Torry with me and we run to Rota's home.

We fade in but my coven had felt me before, coven bonds cannot be masked.

Kat hisses at Torry "is this your mess?"

She steps behind me looking a little scared her and Kat had never gotten along. "Let it go Kat I have already had a talk with her and her coven."

My first child gives her a hard look then ducks her head "yes father."

Lil gives me a smile "what of these Michael?" pointing at the piles of body parts on the floor.

I toss the head to Peter "put them back together we will explain the facts of life to them."

While things were mending and the three were screaming I sent the girls out to grab some humans it didn't matter now, we were going to have to kill them all now anyway. It would speed up the healing and while we had our talk Torice and the rest of his coven would feast, all under the age of two would die I gave the word and Torry went to top off, but I made sure she would return as soon as she fed.

They were eating there 4th human when she walked back in with a determined look on her face.

Rota had been talking to his coven giving them what he had learned. No they were not gods' yes they will never age and oh by the way I was the scariest mother fucker to walk this world.

She looks right at the three I had remand silent it was her mess to clean up. "I made a grave error leaving you alive I should have made sure you were dead or stayed to raise you Rota. It is not an excuses but you are my first child and I was not sure I had made you, most if not all would have died, I have no idea how you made it. If Lord Michael had not brought your head I would not have believed. You will of course be coming home with me, as well as my grandchildren.

At that point the woman clinging to his arm shot out "why must we do what you say we are doing fine on our own."

Torry gives her a chilling smile although physically 10 years younger, looking all of 17 she had walked this world 1500 years. "Child you will do as your elders say I have strode this world for over 1500 years I have made 7 children including your sire, learn from those that have managed to survive Lord Deaths displeasure.

I wince at the name and Peter smiles it has been a record on how long that little fucker has been able to keep his mouth shut. Kat ribs him but he can't help himself, "you really hate that name dad, we should come up with something else."

Well we are going to have to talk about it now, everyone but the babies' and Peter just "siii".

Lil gives him the look, you know the one, wait till later fucker your ass is grass. Looking right at him you would never know she was pissed by the tone of her voice. "It gets the point across Peter; Michael has killed well over 100 immortals after all. I think Kat is in second place she edged out Cassias at our last get-to-gather."

Torry pulls us back on track looking at the three. "You are lucky Lord Michael was the one to find you before Lord Aro heard about your little rule breaking here. As I am responsible for the first 10 years of your life that is the length of time you will learn in my coven when we get home we will go over my coven rules, but for now you will hear the two rules of the coven of four." You could see deer in the head light look on all three. Before they could ask Kat blurts out "The four most powerful immortal's covens."

Torry gives Kat a nod "1.-You must never let humans know of us. If they do learn they must be turned or die. 2.-never turn anyone under the age of 14 both are death sentences you will be torn apart and then fed to the flames alone with the child. It is our one true death. Frankly I am also lucky, Michael could have taken my life for the way you have live. If the village was not so isolated we all may have experienced the final death." She smiles at me "his affection for my mates sire may have been the one thing stopping him and for that we should all be grateful."

The girl looks relived as the age was mentioned, when I read her she just made the age limit. She was a cute thing Kat had been the one to put her back together but Lil was smiling at her too. No way was I taking her on, she was not all sugar and spice, too much work for someone else's child. I give them both the look and shake my head they both stop smiling but give me a nod. That's the danger of these children they are two dam cute, I'm sure I could make one and bind them so not to be a problem but all they would be is puppets suffering in silence. I stop wool gathering as we head outside a giant bon-fire roars to the stars and Torice and his coven are piling bodies on top like cord wood. Two of his coven have 6 humans under 2 off to the side.

I look at Torice "you will see to them?"

He bows deeply, nothing needs to be said. These 6 will never know wont, they will be placed in loving homes watched over by him and all of their coven. It is a Chinese thing, you save a life you are responsible for that life. All of his coven will learn their scents they will die defending them some may become so beloved Torry may change them. That will be the only exception I will allow, she may not change anyone for 1 hundred years. I have already had a word with her on the run up here. She has enough kids to look after for now. I have five I should know, and all are over 1500 years, they never stop being your kids.

We end up spending 6 years with them moving them to new digs far off the beaten trail, Mc-sand construction is put back to work, we hollow out a hill of granite making a twenty bedroom home with a grate room. a stone door that no human could move pivots to swing easily for an immortal. Kat and Lil lend their skill with carving wood and granite to help furnish there new space. Spoils from their old home are placed in each room, the rest stored deep underground.

4 more years and they can be rid of Rota and his mate the complaining bitch. Little Kelly is the baby of the coven she has them wrapped around her little finger, after a little talk I had with her early on she cut out some of the shit she was stirring up, I even started to like her. She ate her food without inflicting added harm. She was aware that others will be looking to make sure she was in control and could keep the secret. Kat and peter had become her friend and I'm sure both have had very frank talks with the girl. I will never let her into my coven but like Art's family she has been calling me Uncle Mac, I blame Kat. The little shit is making sure that she can visit with extended family rights, my little devious daughter and son. With the rights of calming part of my family, she even asked about changing diets telling me Kat had hinted that I would help if she was serious.

I pulled the two aside on a hunting trip "Working around our coven rules are we?"

Kat looks down "she has such a hard time eating people, Torry thinks it's a faze, but she keeps trying to eat like Petty and I. you could help her dad." Peter nods keeping quiet.

I pull them into a hug "she has to ask honey and she is bound to Torry for 4 more years so she would have to agree."

"But " she starts, Peter knows to stay quiet.

I give them a small squeeze," we'll stop back on the way home if she still is trying I'll consider it."

The thought weigh heavy what Kat and Peter asked would almost make it impossible for her to remain in Torice's coven too many red eyes even we feel it after a while. All this goes through my mind as we leave to finally see Japan.

* * *

 **R &R please looking forward to hearing from you-all**


	38. Chapter 38

TW

 **Sorry been so long messing with an other idear**

* * *

Chapter 38

We reach the coast it only took16+ years from the start of our journey. Demetri was very precise on the location of Japan and where the jumping off spot was to swim to it. "Well time to get wet guys." I tell them with a smile I can almost hear Kat, and then she doesn't disappoint.

"I hate getting my pack wet."

Lil gives her a hug "we can't always build boats and rafts Kat."

With that Peter jumps in he may be the slowest runner in the family but he is the 4th fastest swimmer. Only our gift of speed keeps us ahead of him in a straight up race he buries Kat. We take the time to play under the sea, moving with a pod of whales, for some reason they have no fear of us and because they live in the sea we find their blood off putting. Peter tried one year's ago off our home by the Olympic peninsula. I made him eat it after he killed it. He chocked it down, we could survive eating them but in his words "they taste like shit only a step above human food." I made the rule that if you hunt it and kill it you better eat it, Peter had a bad habit of killing things just to see how they tasted he once killed 8 deer's before eating one saying they had a funny taste. Lil and Kat were appalled by the sheer waist. Thus the new covens rule, I swear Peter was green after eating his first and only whale. We stayed under water until the sun had long set and timed our crossing to the dark moon no human would see us stepping out of the sea. I cloaked us and we started to explore.

It was a good size island with almost 400 others grouped together, finding the other immortals should have been hard, but you would not believe how open they were living, strutting around like they were gods. We stayed under my cloak 3-4 of them were living within the law but the other 20 did as they pleased.

"Dad they have been warned not more than 20 years ago this is a big F-U to the rules."

I shake my head "we will have to kill 99% of the humans on this Island what are they thinking." I rub my head and look at my family. "We dismember them but wait to burn them till we have every Immortal gathered. The 4 that have been following the rules will be brought to witness justice being done." With that we started, we were like a fire before the forest nothing of an immortal was left after we passed. I gave Peter the shit job again "sorry son I need the girls speed and someone has to watch the body parts so they don't put themselves back together."

He looks down kicking the ground, "its ok dad you know I will do whatever the family needs."

I pat him on the back "thanks Peter I know I could count on you." With that the girls and I took off I looked at Kat as we ran. "You are not to tease your brother he dose the shitty jobs and has never complained. That's something you cannot say." I tell her with a smile to take the bite out of it.

She nods her head "I know dad he's a rock that's what I love about him I would trust him with my life dad."

We came to the next little law breakers a small coven of three, human bodies flung around in all states of decomposing. Under my cloak Lil mutters "what animals." Kat just nods her head.

"Remember no burning yet we need to teach the ones we let live what happens when they break the laws." I know if I didn't say that these three might have a little accident, and Lil would look the other way as Kat dropped the bodies to close to an open flame.

We ran the parts back to Peter he had the heads lined up and was giving them a pretty graphic interpretation of their future. "Oh look three more of your friends." He took the head from Kat as she hissed "these three are going into the flames, Petty make sure to tell them how we do that." He nods he has seen Kat like this before, for her to basically tell him to torture them means they are the worst of the worst and Dad was never letting the walk the earth again.

It took 2 weeks to round up all of them not a one could put up a fight. The only thing that had kept them from the flam was no one knew they were here. I hate having to do this but to be honest when I told Demetri we were coming here I knew we would be killing most of them from what I saw in his mind. "Let's get this show on the road people." The four we left intact looked at me with the, what the fuck are you talking about faces. I guess it loses something in the translation. "Put the first one back together Peter."

He picked one of the worst to start with spitting large amounts of venom to piece them back together causing the most pain possible. The four looked on as he started to scream as the six pieces he was ripped into fused back together. Kat and Lil held him as I walked over "I almost don't want to look I know what I'm going to find." I gave a shudder and ripped his head back off tossing into the flames. "Asshole" I mutter then look at the four "he ate babies in front of their mother then let them live." One looks sick as I say this. "He broke the law, he left a human alive knowing what we are, and eating the young while not against the law is apprehensible. I would never give a child eater another chance."

We went down the line out of the twenty I let two live none had any gifts but the gift I lifted from Torice's coven was brimming full I pushed it to all my coven me included they all felt something but kept quiet until after when we could talk in privet.

I looked at the six left "we told you the rules 4 of you are trying and you other 2 had no choice on how you fed. Aro will be sending someone down to look into your little Island and make no mistake any little infraction will result in us burning you. I have walked this world for over 3600 years I am by no means the oldest but I am the one with the most power, learn from this last chance I am giving you remember any you change you raise for 10 years, teach them the laws there are not that many. And for god's sake stop thinking you are indestructible I may be, but you are surely not."

Lil looked over to me "What do we do about the humans Michael?"

I rub my head "Fuck It it's an Island," I look at the 6 of them. "For the next 100 years you are to sink any boat that leaves your shores for more than 3 days that is your punishment for this fuck-up. It's that or I kill all your humans over the age of 10 and let you starve."

The six nod and a brave male bows "thank you lord death for this chance we will be worthy of this gift."

I look at the six and I still have enough of the life force to give them the camouflage gift "what the fuck in for a penny in for a pound."

One of the six looked up and gasped "you have taken our immortality away!" their eyes and skin color was as before the three days of burning.

Kat laughed "It is a gift to blend in, look inside your mind see a spot that glows? Dim it down."

The girl's skin and eyes took on their immortal look again as did the three males and two other females. "What is this magic?"

I told them of the gift I have given them and that if I found they had misused it I would come back and they will wish I had fed them to the flame today.

We spent 10 years roaming around the Islands keeping an eye on the 6 left, sometimes out in the open with our new looks, and sometimes under my cloak. They used my gift to move among there people hiding in plain sight. Hunting responsibly taking the old and sick, I think I left an impression on them for human drinkers they showed a respect for life culling out the bad seeds. We ate Ursa bears, wolf, and red fox to name a few of the wild life. We reveled in waking in the sun light as of old before the laws limited us.

Peter found this new freedom refreshing. "Kat we can go anywhere at any time now."

She smiles at her brother then looks at me. "How many more can you do this to dad?"

"Nine more sweetie why do you ask? "I look at her wondering what she is thinking. "At least I got something out of cleaning up this mess."

"You are going to save two for El and Carman and not blow them all on Aro's coven right dad?"

I smile at my little fire cracker she still is pissed at Aro for the shit he pulled on El and Carman god help him if I ever turn her loose on his ass. "Family first Kat always."

We called the six back together "my family and I will be going now stay within the laws and you will be fine. I will be stopping off and seeing the law enforcers to let them know all the rule breakers have been dealt with. Expect a visit from them in the near future." As I spoke I look at all six they were like statues looking back if they could shit they would have just from me standing there. I don't think they will ever even think about breaking the laws again. I give them a nod and with that the four of us jump in the sea.

* * *

 **have one more to post**

 **Read and Review**

 **to keep them coming**


	39. Chapter 39

**time to see some old friends**

 **I know you all know but S.M. owns where I'm playing**

* * *

Chapter 39

We swam back to Torice's coven to see how they were doing before heading up to Aro's city. The new home was still well guarded, if not more stealthily than before. The immortal hiding among the rocks only a slight sent giving her away. I move to the door and the young immortal that is gifted Stefy steps out of her hiding spot.

"Lord Michael it is good to see you again." She holds out her hand for the hand shake, just like the first time I had met her.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth I take the last ten years. Looking to see how my dead friend's child's coven is doing. Rota and his loud mouth mate have left, going nomad to see the world, no doubt looking to set up another kingdom. We will be looking for them soon no doubt, you just know about some people bad eggs right. Three other of Torry's children have left to see the world but on better terms. Kelly is still here fighting her nature, much as I did the first 200 years but unlike me she is surrounded by others eating humans. I see more, all the lives inside their coven in less than a second. "Nice seeing you also Stefy after I speak with your coven leaders I would like to sit with you for a privet talk." I let go her hand with a smile letting her know I mean no harm but as usual my reputation precedes me.

"O of C C Coarse Lord Michael." She pushes the door and motions us to enter. "This way please."

Kat gives her a wave and a smile as does Peter Lil touches her arm as she passes and I step in looking back at her. "Call me Mac dear all my friends do." Hoping it will put her at more ease. Most of the time it sucks being called Death but it is a name I have earned and at times have worn proudly.

They were both glad to see us as we stepped into their great room with most of their coven around them. "Mac" Torice shouted meeting us half way across the room letting his coven know I was at least his equal; sometimes I hate vampire games of dominance. He extends his hand not waiting for me to ask, showing me he has nothing to hide.

I take the same 10 years from him see other sides and different perspectives, him and his mate are displeased by Kelly's food choice. They try every way possible to trip her up in the hopes she will just give in, they do not wish to lose her. I look at my young friend and shake my head "we should talk in privet bring your mate."

He hangs his head a little and motions to a side corridor.

"Why don't you three visit while I speak with Torice and Torry." Kat does not look happy but nods as we start toward the opening. We walk almost 2 football fields' closing 4 doors before we reach a well-appointed set of rooms.

Torry smiles "we like our privacy."

I smile at her "I completely understand I lined my office with 3' of cork."

Torice motions to the seats before an open fireplace "please have a seat Mac."

I look at the two and smile "relax you're doing a great job only two things. Kelly she's not going to stop you know it and so do I. I will check but I think 4 years of trying shows a little commitment."

Torry looks like she will cry "we love her Mac." He mate puts his arm around her pulling her close.

"I know that Tor but it hurts her to live here. She is in pain and I really believe that she has stayed this long on the hope that I would let her come with Kat and Peter when we passed back here."

Torice nods "you know he is right dear, we can tell her our door is always open, and maybe she will come and visit or we can go to her were ever she lands."

"I will see her settled in a coven like mine or with a mate you have my word. When she leaves with me she will be Kat's cousin and my new niece. I have not given that right to many. I give her a very big umbrella to be under, not many would challenge mine. It also comes with the right to wear my crest." I show them the ring I wear it is the same all mine wear. "Besides the eyes give us away." I say as I chuckle.

Torry smiles "You said you have 2 things to talk about?"

"Well this one is more pleasant. Your daughter Stefy is gifted I will make sure Aro doesn't come trying to steal her away. However he may ask her to use her gift on some if not all of his coven." I then used her gift to look human and both looked at me in amazement.

Torice reached out to touch me "how is this possible?"

"I will work with her and tell her how her gift works but there is a price for this." I move my hands up and down my body and let the camouflage fade. "It takes the life of an Immortal to power it. If I hear that anyone is making than killing immortals to fuel her gift I will hunt them down and kill them. That being said if Aro holds the law breakers and you make the trip she will be able to use her gift. Make sure he pays one for him one for you then you can use it or trade it as a coven."

Torry smiles Stefy loves her she stepped in and saved her as she was dying. "You will make sure she knows all about her gift before you go?"

I nod "she will be in much demand, to walk in the sun again; we have enjoyed it for these last 9 years."

They both looked happy it took the sting out of Kelly leaving and I had a hunch Stefy was about to become the new little darling of this coven. It might take 50 or 100 years but they all may walk in the sun again.

Over the next few days I worked with Stefy bringing her with us as we tracked a mated pair of law breakers. She was a bit squeamish as she had to have physical contact I.E. she had to throw the head into the flames. Don't ask me why half this shit makes no sense. I worked with her talking her threw how to give this gift making sure the first was for her. When we got back she gave the other to Torry much to Torice's sorrow.

"Remember I will be checking if the deaths aren't warranted the person responsible will pay with their lives."

Torice nods "understood Mac we will make sure her gift is not abused."

That done Kat dragged Kelly over and put her hand in mine tapping her foot "well?"

I just smile at my daughter and use Aro's gift. It's like I told them she can't stay here and she can't live on her own. It will only get worse as time goes on. I look at Kat. "Make sure your cousin packs light." Giving them both a smile all I hear is two screaming bouncing girls. They turn and run to her room as Torry looks on with a sad smile I know they will be spending time together. I put my hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Dad next one better be a dude we are so outnumbered as it is."

Lil just laughs and walks away to find the other girls and help Kelly pack the backpack Kat had already made her.

We are a day out and Kat keeps giving me a hopeful look. She sot me out before we left when Kelly was spending time with her former coven. Into the woods we went for a privet word. She asked me to help her with the change of diet and hinted at making her a little more durable. Now ever chance she got she gave me the puppy dog eyes Peter just gave me his patented shit eating grin. Lil just smiled killing me with her silence. They had all talked about this and agreed with Kat. Someone her size was extremely venerable to be used or abused. I shake my head and pull up Kat smiled at me in thanks.

I use Zhou's gift binding her to our diet after asking her if she was sure, leaving the same loop hole if she ever needs it. I also make sure that she can never tell anyone about my coven's secrets. Hey I figured it's a far trade. Then I throw in the binding making sure she would not be ripped apart. After that we all worked with her on fighting techniques as we ran to Greece. To make things easier I gave her the camouflage for when we passed through cities. She was definitely getting the full package, membership has its privileges. I still laugh when I think of that old commercial.

We hit all the high notes a visit with Zeus and his coven giving him the gift of walking in the light and letting him know how he could obtain the same for his people with the restrictions I have laid out. When we left he was coming also, Aro would need to be told we are sharing this new gift to the immortals. We stopped and picked up Minny giving her "the gift of sunlight" as it was being called and she also thought Aro will be unwilling to share. We caused quite a stir standing before their gates at high noon and not sparkling, 7 immortals walking among the humans none the wiser.

The three brothers were outside waiting for us as we stepped through their gate.

Lost for words Aro only said "How."

I put my arm around him sneaking the use of his gift while he was distracted "We have a lot to discuss my friends." And with that we all go in.

The next 3 years was a little heated the brothers were happy to get the gift of sunlight back however they felt they should control Stefy "for the good of us all."

It took a week to get them to move off of that with me telling them "just try any shady shit and me and mine will end the lot of you."

Markus looked at dumb and dumber "Drop it."

I nod at the one with the common sense.

Then we spent over two years working out the split none of the other three covens thought Torice's should get ½, I told them they were open to selling some every year. I had to again threating them about strong-arming Stefy or her coven to get them to move off that point. Torice agreed before we left that he would sell back ½ of their share every time till all covens were happy, but they must be used for only ruling covens they could not be resold. At first they were happy I was not taking a share until Zeus put 2+2 together.

"You can do it to, can't you Mac."

Well the shit hit the fan then. I must share too how is this fair, yada yada yada. I look at the 5 of them sweeping my arms then I look at my coven "seems I was pretty fair I could have gave you nothing and let's be honest what would you do about it? No I take none from your land and keep what is mine in my land." I give them a very dirty look that tells them I've about had it.

That's when that evil cunt suggests they turn a few dozen extra newborns a year just to cull.

I gave that prick Cassias the most hate filled look I have ever given anyone. "Whoever does that is a walking dead man I will hunt you down and make what Kat did to the Romainae bitch look like a walk in the park. Let me make this perfectly clear NO SECOND CHANCES!"

You could hear a pin drop from a mile away he looked like he wished to be anywhere but in front of me.

"All right then moving on" Markus says to get my death glair off his brother.

I look at the only one I can stand right now. "I'll be checking Markus, so if they fuck-up the only way you save the rest of your coven is to come get me as soon as you find out."

He gives me a nod with the other four coven leaders giving him the shit eye. "You have my word Michael."

Zeus nods as well "mine also. You are right we have plenty of time and enough law breakers we'll get there."

Minny nods "it won't be popular back home but the Roman coven agrees."

That was when that stupid white haired fuck mumbled "we'll be buying up all the extras until all our people have this gift."

I was out of my seat with his head in my hand as "gift" was leaving his mouth.

The only one willing to try stopping me from throwing his head into the fire place was Aro even Markus thought he went too far this time.

"Mac please what can I do!"

"It's never enough for you two is it Aro? Always pushing well this time he pushed just a little too far. I know I'll just have to come back and do it anyways, why not save myself the trip?" I was tossing his head as I spoke, the rest had shrunk back in their chairs knowing I was on a hair trigger.

He looks to Markus pleading with his eyes.

Shaking his head he stands up "I give you my word Michael we will only buy a 1/3."

"Not good enough Markus the other covens get two to your one, that's 1 in 5 take it or keep the 1/3 and I'll just toss his head now."

Aro just nods his head and Markus says "Agreed."

I look at Markus "I'm only doing this for you maybe he will learn something from this but I doubt it. How much more will your coven have to pay for their fuck-ups?"

Markus gives Aro a hard look "this is the last time."

With that I throw the head hard enough to cause cracking to both Aro's chest and shit head's head. I nod my head to Markus, times they are a changing one brother has taken a stand.

Word spread like wild fire on how close Cassias came to meeting the final death.

"You should have chucked him dad." Kat told me right in front of shit head. He just kept his head down he was smart enough to know she was baiting him.

Peter ever ready to help plied on "don't worry Kat he'll screw the pooch before we leave." Still nothing his shoes are the only thing he sees.

Lil who is the soul of politeness throws her jab "I feel bad for the two wives or I would just toss them on the fire now. How many chances do they get? They sure as shit don't want to give any, and with this new prize if the nomad messes up they better have a great gift or into the fire they go."

I look at my family and in front of their whole coven I say "I hope they make one uncalled for death because I will be the one that rips off their heads burns there bodies slowly, over the next 100 years peals the skin off their faces, then drops the rest into the deepest part of the ocean I can find." I saw the twins shake as I described my well thought out plan.

In the background they could here Zeus's "good."

And Minny's "about fucking time."

But not a peep from the Volturi

We stayed a week longer to finish out what was going to work and not. The only one to talk for them was Markus every time Aro went to open his mouth his brother would throw him the look, go ahead I am not helping again.

I had some nice talks with Markus and he let me know of a young immortal that stayed for a time with them that has never tasted human blood, his name was Carlisle. He let me look into his mind as he spent the most time with the Doctor for human. I just smiled time to look up my old friend I think I may have found a home for Kelly.

* * *

 **I think the only saving Aro and co is Mac's distain for being in charge.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi all still here, just a few away from seeing the Doc with a few different people.**

 **Remember it's not the same world somethings will be different.**

 **as always S.M. has all rights to most of the peeps in my story I just took her friends and made them mine.**

 **hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 40

We parted ways with Zeus and Minny outside of Aro's city.

Shaking my hand Zeus smiles "you know they will fuck up Mac. You should go back and give Markus a hand and just end them."

Minny nods "it would be a shame to have to lump Markus in with them when you have to do the inevitable."

I just smile "you could be right but Markus has earned a few free passes for himself when the time comes, he and most of his coven will walk away."

With that we head out running to Florence we will be spending some of the gold we acquired on this trip to fill out some of our Denali home.

We walked the streets as humans. The first of many shopping trips with the girls, Peter rolled his eyes at me. In a whisper he hoped only I would hear "dad we have to do something or we will be pack horses for the next 500 years."

Kat gives him a glare "keep it up smart ass and your ass will be going every time no matter if I need help or not."

After that he shut up and sucked it up, we went into a book store everyone was happy there, books were very expensive even with the moveable type. We bought 30 books spending a small fortune Kat had a new box made and we were keeping it at the lake cabin we had rented for the month. Like always she packed it to the gills and spent almost all the gold, a ¼ of the things were for our new family member. Lil was happy babying Kelly I just looked on with a smile as she wrapped my whole family around her little finger. I made it clear Kelly was to call us by name with Lil being Aunt Lil no mom or mother we were cousin's, family yes, but extended.

We left at night carrying our shit like the pack mules Peter called us. Man I cannot wait till America becomes the biggest manufacture in the world or they create the highway system to move goods so I can stop being a delivery man for Kat.

We took a few weeks tracking down Kat's bears she was in such a good mood she let Kelly have one. Peter and I got left overs. I got Kelly's he still had a little fight in him and more than ½ the blood. I must confess he tasted better for all the adrenaline flowing in his veins. Peter's two bears where almost dead but between the two a full meal for him. It was the only time he did not piss and moan about having "sloppy seconds" as he called them.

The crossing was the same and we made it to our new home only to receive a surprise 3 young blond immortals swimming in the lake before our home with El and Carman looking on with smiles.

Carman saw us first and with a shrike ran for Lil arms out stretched. The 3 young girls were out of the water to defend their new coven mates if needed.

El put his arm around the oldest maybe 17, "these are our coven mates we have been telling you about Tanya."

Peter is looking at the three beauty's his tongue dragging on the ground. I smack the back of his head and they all give him a smile I just grown.

El gives his brother a dirty look "you better make sure they are not being pressured Peter or we will be having words."

The girls run into the house and Peter looks at me "Mac the next better be a dude it's 7 to 3 now." He shakes his head "were fucked, so fucked."

We stay outside I look at El "so?"

"We found them in Russia seems Aro killed their coven leader for making an immortal child. So how did he let them live we will never know. We found them 10 years ago on our wondering. Mac it was bad, 3 young women in a world that think of them as breeding stock. Kate has a gift and they can fight or some immortal shit head would have scooped them up as sex slaves or worse. They needed Carmen and I, a local coven had them hemmed in and well you know." He gave Peter a very direct look.

I look at my son and friend "have you formed a coven?"

Peter's head snaps up at that.

El looks me in the eye "yes."

I nod "we cannot all stay in one place too long, the animals would be wiped out."

El slides his ring off and goes to hand it to me.

I wave him off "don't be foolish, we are always going to be family just two covens with very close ties, besides there will be a third soon we are bringing Kelly to him now."

We went inside and sat in the great room. I stood up as leader. "We will have to split into two groups we will stay close and always help each other but this group is just too large. El, Carman, Tanya, Kate, and Irena we give this home as a coven house with the territory of Denali, also rights to the main coven home in the vale." It was very formal but also solemn; El would be coven leader he would no longer defer to me. However as they were a branch of my house I would always have the right to speak.

Lil was upset she was not one to release any family members I pulled her aside. "I saw it coming love." I put my arm around her. "They were going to leave at some point El was never a follower he is a good man and will be a great coven leader. Those girls need them and El and Carman need those girls."

She nods and tucks her head into my shoulder mumbling "I know Mac."

It was one of the handfuls of times she used my preferred name. She only did this when she was very happy or very sad.

Kat and Peter sought me out with the same sad faces but all and all took it better than Lil.

To make Lil happy I made them the family offer, to help with the diet, bound them so they couldn't be ripped apart and give all the new coven new crests. They were almost identical to mine but in the blank quarter of the shield I put a rampant bull. Carman reached to the one at her throat "keep them dears you will always be mine, but Kat and Lil thought you would like something special for your new family." The girls where so happy treating them like spun glass.

Peter laughs pinching Kate's hard "Mac bound them nothing can hurt them now." Then he hits the floor.

Kate gives him a dirty look "stop trying to damage my crest."

"o-o-o fuck me. Will you stop that?"

El looks over at his new coven mate "Kate, tell Peter you are sorry."

She huffs "sorry Peter." It was barely an effort, before going off with the rest of the girls.

El gives him a smile, "sorry bro they've had a hard time you know."

Peter gives him a dirty look "like 500 years living with two psychopaths. I think I know what bad is El."

He just shrugs and smiles.

We stay almost 2 years Kelly working her magic having the Denali clan wrapped around her little finger. I tell my coven it's time to head home, check the house, look in on Kat's tribe then head for New England to look up an old friend.

The run home went quickly; as we neared our valley home I almost didn't recognize it. The plants covered the walls with vines changing it to looking like a granite wall of a mountain.

Kelly looked at it. "Do we live in cave?" She asked with a frown. She had enough of living under ground from her last coven's house.

Kat hugs her "Of course not there's a valley beyond that wall of green. Follow me." She took off following a path she had made on the day we set the wall bouncing from point to point. Leaping from ledge to ledge 20 feet apart, Kelly took off after her and we all followed.

I pulled up even with Kelly looking at our home from up high, the tower going up over 70 feet. What do you think?" I ask her.

"Wow Mac it's incredible," looking at the long house coming off the tower. "How many people can it hold?"

Lil comes up with us "We had over 100 here when the humans had their plague and the blood was bad. Too many for me, Markus and a few of his coven where ok but if I had my way his brothers could have stayed home."

I smile at Lil and leap down the inside and ran home. Lil right on my heals, her need to tidy up before Kelly gets there. We use our fastest speed to get there almost 2 minutes before the rest. Lil is a blur looking for dust and dirt not finding any our skin dose not flake and I bound the whole home so nothing can get in but there is no stopping her. Everything is just how she left it, with a smile she stops next to me. "I don't know why I do this every time it never gets dusty while we are gone and the door is closed."

I smile "there is nothing wrong with wanting things clean; god knows Peter would live in the dirt before cleaning anything without you on him."

She smiles at me physically I was the next oldest at 17, "thank god you are a grown up and can pick up after yourself. I know for looks I will be playing the mother but good Lord, Peter is going to try me like no other. If he could feel it I would tan his hide but smacking his ass that long would affect where his brain is."

"Hey I heard that!" He blurts out as the others come in. "I'm not that bad you are just a neat freak."

Lil gives him a look "come on Kelly I will show you your room and give you the grand tour. Peter go bring in all the new stuff outside the wall to the third floor bedroom."

His jaw hits the ground "are you shitting me it will take me hours and none of it or almost none of it is my shit."

Lil just turns that look on him and he shuts up, he gives me the look you know the one, "she never would tell you to do it that way looking at you like you were something scraped off the bottom of a shoe look."

I clap him on the back "come on son I'll help you we'll give the girls some time to help Kelly settle in."

He looks back as we run for the wall muttering to himself "we need more guys we are getting so whipped."

I just brake out in a huge laugh "Peter I thought you had this figured out, they just let us think we are In charge. 9 times out of 10 they always get what they want and the 1 time we put our foot down we pay in blood for, so pick your battles carefully."

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

 **How was that peeps more to come look for me to post**

* * *

O

O


	41. Chapter 41

**been a wile from last post.**

 **sorry for the delay, am posting 2 chapters today and hopefully I will post more offend.**

 **hope some of you are still reading my dribble.**

 **as all ways S. M. is in charge I just let some thought roam in her world.**

* * *

Chapter 41

I made the decision not to stay too long before heading out, Kat would have Kelly firmly implanted in our home and no amount of prying would have moved them.

"Come on dad just a few years so I can check up on the tribe!" She gives me the puppy eyes.

Peter always looking to stir shit up pipes in," I heard you and Kelly plotting as you hunted last night. You telling Kelly you could get dad to come around."

Well I watched as Kat flue at her bestty taking him off his feet. It was on like donkey-con. Kat was a great fighter and fast but Peter had that undefined thing in a fight that made him a survivor some might call it fighting dirty but it was fun to watch. He was one of the few that could hold his own with Kat because they scraped like this at least twice a week. I had long ago bound everything that came into the house after they destroyed Lil's dining room table she made buy hand. I watched as they bounced off my desk into the bookshelf on the west wall books getting knocked off flying in every direction.

Lil came rushing in "ARE YOU TWO SHITTING ME." They both freeze in mid motion. Lil's foot is tapping a mile a minute she looks at me "you could have stopped them look at this mess!"

I hold up my hands and with my shit eating smile on my face I tell her, "then you would have been yelling at all three of us instead of dumb and dumber over there."

For their part they had learned a long time ago to keep their mouths shut when Lil started to swear. After Kat gave Peter the "look" you know the I'm going to rip your head off later and shit down your neck look. They moved to clean up under Lil's lecture about fights in the house and taking this shit outside. She added something new under her breath "over 2 thousand and still they act like 3 year-olds." With that they drop their heads making sure everything is put back exactly where Lil had placed it.

Kelly had snuck in and was watching Lil like she had two heads this was the first time she had seen Lil lose her shit at Kat and Peter's fuck-ups. She actually hid behind me as Lil loomed over the two miscreants looking for any reason to berate them again. Having been on the wrong side of her anger I knew to stay out of her way. As coven leader I was mostly exempt from her wrath but twice when I was clearly in the wrong I had to sit through the greatest tongue lashing I have ever experienced. There was no way on god's green earth I was getting lumped in with them when Lil was on the war path. I would discuss what went down here after she cooled off.

Within the week we were off for Boston. Kat grumbling all the way about just getting home and having to leave again while giving her brother the stink eye, Peter just ignored the dirty looks and babbled on to all who would listen about the lush land we were running through.

"Mac can we stop at the great lakes for a swim Kelly has never seen them." He asks me in his voice that lets Kat know he has let the fight go.

The tense look leaves her shoulders "please dad."

A week later we find ourselves playing in the water scarring all the game away for 10 miles. Lil comes up to me as we watch the three at play out of hearing range.

"Are you sure Kelly should go with this other coven?"

I look at maybe my best friend I have ever had putting an arm around her, "You know them as well as I do I think her and Edward would have a good chance at a match. Kat has made it clear that he will never get his foot in the door with her. Even if they only become siblings it would help him lighten up some."

I love all my family but Lil and I share a special bond that of care givers we would defend ours to the last and hunt down any that hurt us.

As we are talking Kat extracts her revenge on her brother when Kelly and she launch him out of the water into the cliff face. He just goes with it and spreads his arms smacking into the granite face sinking in almost a foot leaving a perfect imprint in the rock like he fell in the snow. Pushing off he looks like Wile-E-Coyote I can almost see the sing as he hovers before gravity pulls him back down to splash into the water while the girls laugh.

We top the hills of New Hampshire running up Mt Washington looking toward the coast.

We had stopped by the mountain home of our friends Torrin and Serris they had told us of the great influx of humans in their hunting range. Mostly French fur trappers Torrin had told me he missed their fatty blood from all those years of buttery food.

We look south form the top of Mt. Washington and Lil comes over to me. "Michael do you think the immortal population has exploded like Torrin had hinted at?"

I give her a grim look, "I hope not because that means Aro is bleeding off some of the less desirable of our people. I knew it was inevitable they would find their way here but it sounds like they think the old rules don't apply here."

Lil shakes her head "well we will just have to debase them of that, Aro is not the only one to inforce the laws maybe it is time we reminded them of that."

Kat and Peter are fucking around, Kelly just staying out of it, I look over and hear Peter "hey look I made a face."

I just shake my head looking at would later be known as the old man of the mountain.

We ran to the coast and headed south Markus had told me Carlisle was landing in Boston in the new world. The year was 1687 and people were steaming into this land displacing the natives that had held these lands for thousands of years.

We donned our European cloths and enter the sunny streets of Boston. The smell is off-putting, put thousands of humans and livestock with open sewage well I think you know what I mean. We make a few inquiries and hear of the best doctor in the new world, Dr. Cullen almost always knows how to save a sick soul only losing the very old or sick so far gone there graves had been dug. We move to a large new 4 story brown stone in what is being called the back-bay looking over the front door is a swinging sine saying Dr. Carlisle Cullen Physician of infirmities. I ring the bell hearing three voices and only one hart beat I look at the girls with raised eyebrows as the single heart beat moves closer to the door.


	42. Chapter 42

**Time to meet the Cullen's**

 **I know about time but like I told you this is AU and things are a little different.**

 **you known the drill S.M. owns it all yata-yata-yata**

* * *

Chapter 42

The door swings open slowly as a young lady not more than in her early twenties dressed in a nurse's garb. "Do you have an appointment or are you in imminent need?"

I smile at her we look human in our glamor "We are stopping by as we have just arrived from a visit of mutual friends in Italy they wished us to deliver a few messages." We hear a gasp and very low whispers I look past the girl to see my old friend and his wife step into the room staying in the shadows staying out of the sunlight streaming through the open door.

"Erin invite them in we will greet them in the back parlor." With that they disappeared from the room the human not noticing the blurred movements of her boss and wife.

As she shows us into a large room with defused sunlight lighting the 12 foot ceiling bouncing off the eggshell paint, It dims the light enough so we don't sparkle. "Thankyou Erin that will be all for today please put up the sing and head home I will be seeing no one else today."

"Very good Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, have a lovely night I will see you tomorrow."

"Please come in and take your rest." Esme always the graces host moves to Lil's side taking her arm. Her eyes only giving her away as she feels Lil's diamond hard skin after seeing us in the direct light.

Carlisle extends his hand to me "you have us at a disadvantage you know who I am but I have never had the pleaser. How long have you known Aro?" he feels my grip and soon has used a considerable amount of force enough to crush a humans hand.

I smile "I met Aro when he was only 100 years in this life." I see the surprise in his eyes and his great analytical mind that I remember so well puts some of the pieces together. He had lived with the Volturi for 60 years talking with many immortals he was an amiable man making friends everywhere he went.

"Thanatos" he whispers I almost miss it and I am standing right in front of him.

I smile "I prefer Mac. I have some story to tell you my old friend!" we move to sit and a thousand questions are in his eyes. "Ask my fiend you are the only one other than my family that is entitled to my complete life's story."

Esme looks to her Mate unsure what is going on I nod to my family and the glamor melts away reveling our gold eyes and shining skin. "Oh my" she exclaims as Lil's brilliant Green eyes turn to gold.

I smile at her "It's good to see you again Esme."

Our host looks at me strangely searching her perfect memory for any hint of me. "Have me met before?"

I smile and Peter laughs "Not on this world but I owe you and your family a debt I can never repay."

I spent hours telling the abridged version of my 3,000+ life on this world and my 17 years on the other. Of how I learned about feeding on animals from the hints I got, knowing of their family and there life in forks. It was almost dawn when Carlisle had to call a stop to our talks sighting the return of his nurse and his appointments for the day.

Esme insisted we stay sighting the large house with her and her mate rattling around in. "Please we want you to stay Carlisle would hunt you down with all the questions flying around in his head."

She spent the day with us as her mate worked to save the humans that came and went. The house had been designed by her with cork walls blocking sound and scents of blood from reaching us.

"I'm afraid I lack the control of my husband when it comes to human blood I still struggle." She pats Lil's hand. "That's what makes your visit nice I can spend time without fighting the pull of human blood. So few of our kind are settled enough to live among humans and the few that visit there stay is always brief."

Kat smiles "I keep a small tribe of decedent's safe, I spend quite a bit of time with them when we are home."

Esme looks confused "Dose that not expose you to them, breaking the law?"

I smile at her "Aro and I have an understanding. I make the rules in North America, our coven was a founding member of the six though 2 are no more we still have a large voice and in my land the last decision.

She looks at our eyes, "Carlisle has told me stories of the golden eye clan and the power they wield things he herd as he moved through the world." She smiles at Lil "how many embrace this life style?"

Lil tells of our brother's clan in the north all told 12 animal drinkers walk the earth that we know of.

We spend a few weeks in their home before Carlisle can break away to visit their home in the Berkshire's in the foot hills of what will become the Appellation Trail. We leave in the dead of night 7 immortals running in the moon light to the remote cabin. Carlisle has sent the word out any immortal within a thousand miles is expected to come. I was going to inform them that the rules are still in effect on this side of the pond.

17 red eyes showed up including my old friends Torrin and Serris. Most looked on with disgust at the freaks with the strange eyes, "Who are you to tells us how we should live away from the Volturi scum?" A big Viking yelled at me with a sneer.

Torrin looks at the big mouth, "I would sit down and shut up if I where you Erick."

"Your coven is dead you no longer rule and I will do as I please in this new land." There were many nodding their heads in agreement. "I will not bow down to them I make my own rules."

I had stayed quit through all this Torrin shakes his head "you are a child playing with fire and Hades is listening to you right now."

I stand up looking at the huge man, my god he is almost 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide at the shoulders. "Are you done?" I ask looking in his eyes.

"Little boy I will chew you up and spit you out."

Kat stands up looking at me hopefully I nod and she moves forward. "You could not take me never mind my coven leader." With that he moves to strike Kat away like an annoying fly. Serris laughs as Kat move away from the blow. "BIG MISTAKE" Serris says, "HUGE MISTAKE" her mate replies. Kat plays with him not striking but moving out of the way of his blows. As he gets more pissed off he looks at the other golden eyes and move toward Kelly. She was never in any danger but Esme stepped in front of her and let out a great roar. He faltered for a second and Kat was on him he was in 6 pieces on the ground before her roar stopped. Most looked on in growing horror as the pieces hit the ground, Some understanding who was standing in front of them, the whispers letting the rest know the days of doing as they please were over.

I look down on his parts "I'll get back to you." Then look at the 16 remaining red eyes. "Yes I'm him, the one you all heard about, and you have come to my land without an invitation with the exception of Torrin and his mate Sessis."

One pipes up "I was born here, was changed here, this is my home."

I nod my head "your name?"

"John Parter your honor."

I look at the group "How many have been changed here?"

6 put up their hands including Esme.

I nod asking how long they have been immortal and if they knew their makers. Two were only 6-7 years old and had never seen the one who turned them after waking from the burning. The rest were older 20 30 50 years in this life told the rules and mostly respected them. I made a note to talk to the two in privet then got back to it.

"Well John like my daughter and my self being born her makes a difference with me, you get a pass on the invitation part of this but don't think what I'm about to tell the others does not apply to you." I look around at all of them including the two Cullens. "My rules are a little more forgiving that Aro's but make no mistake I will move swiftly and without mercy to turn you into ash if you break these rules!"

"1. Keep the secret. A human sees you, you end them or turn them. You turn them you are responsible for them for 10 years they break my rules you pay with them. I will listen if I feel you did everything you could to stop the newborn I will let it slide but both will never have another chance with me.

2\. Never turn anyone under 12 years. I will end you nothing you say or do will stop me and I will make it hurt, your head will never be burned, and I will find the deepest darkest hole to through it into.

3\. Lastly I have more gifts than you will ever know and I will use them all if you ever come after me or mine. If you have any questions about who that is look into the eyes if they are gold don't fuck with them."

I look down at asshole Kat picks up the head and tosses it to me. I use Aro's gift, oh this guy is a piece of work, well he is good for one thing, an example. I look at the rest of them "this might look arbitrary and unfair but I have seen what he has done. What he wishes to do. I am not letting him go so I can chase him down." With that I use Anubus's power and his head turns to dust. Kat tosses a match she has made on the pile of parts and woosh we have a smoldering pile of ash in 4 minutes. The rest rattle around looking scared for the first time in a long time.

"Let's talk about coming here without an invitation." I listen to each person, granting permission to stay; only one French man by the name of Maurice gave me pause. I held out my hand and he knew I was like Aro he looked down and licked his lips.

"I have not lived the most angelic life moneme. I fear you may see things which at the time seemed funny or fun to me but on reflection I see they went too far."

My hand never moved and with a sis he placed his palm on mine. Off color was putting it mildly. I wish I could bleach my brain, but the problem is he has been doing passable for the last 200 years. I would never call him a friend, did not wish to have him in my home, but…

I look him in the eye "One fuck up little or small you understand?"

He nods "you will never hear a peep from me Lord Death."

It had taken 3 days to get through all this we pulled everyone together. "You know the rules I expect you to follow them you fight for territory you keep it out of human sight. Willum your coven is based out of Boston?"

He nods "Yes my Lord."

"You are to let any immortals that enter my lands know I will eventually run into them make sure you tell them my rules. For this I give you the state of Massachusetts all human hunting rights are yours." Most are from the old world and understand the gifting of land. "The rights to hunt anywhere for animals are the golden eyed ones and may not be interfered with. I expect you to get along with the Cullen clan."

He bows his head "Thank you Lord Death."

We all know you may hunt while passing through but if you are a red eye you must ask him to stay inside his lands. In effect I have put him on par with Torrin and Orrif's coven. A few look on with envy most may never get their own group of humans.

With that most leave with the exception of the two new born and Willum and his mate he has agreed to help the young ones till there 10 year at that point he will consider letting them join his coven. I read their thoughts and although they were human I had a clear pitcher of the immortal who turned them and didn't show up here. All told there were 8 that blue off my little meet and greet.

I look at the two girls. "You do know what a great honor Willum is doing for you?"

Carlisle had pulled them aside and made them aware of their situation if they didn't have someone to vouch for them I would most likely end them. He had made it clear he would help them but they must change to his diet. They had both thanked him and asked if they may seek out another human drinker first? He helped them network until Arora Willum's mate forced his hand a little.

They both nod and smile at the mated pair "Yes Lord Michael we will be good."

I smile they probably been fine on their own they had most of it figured out, and a few nomad's told them the rules. They had to go home and do a little house cleaning to fix the few humans that saw them. Turning them was out of the question they would take 100's of years to control their blood lust.

They took off with their new coven I had a feeling they would become a permanent part of Willum's coven. I did my trick with Kat and showed her the faces of the one's that ducked our little get to gather. Her and peter were going to round them up starting with that ass hat that was turning and running. I used Demetri's gift and pointed them in the right direction. "Remember Kat bring them back alive I wish to have a word."

She was bouncing in place and Peter had a big shit eating smile on his face. She loves the hunt "no problem dad we can keep all the pieces so you can put them back together." With that they were off.

Lil looks on with a frown "are you sure you should turn her loose with a hutting permit?"

I smile at her as we walk back in, "Keeps me from doing it, besides Kat and Peter have so much fun running them down. You know we have to stop that ass hat before he turns another."

We walk in seeing Kelly and Esme discussing Boston the culture and people.

Lil smile's "ever since she jumped in front of Kelly a bond had formed."

I used Markus's gift day by day I could see the three of them getting closer and closer. "They make a good family" they both heard me and look up smiling at us.

Esme beckons Lil over "Carlisle hopes to have a word with you Mac he is up in his study. Try to remind him we all plan to run and hunt tonight so he can't lock you in all night."

I laugh and give her a wave "as if that would help me, your mate laches on like a bull-dog when he wishes to understand a thing.

* * *

 **didn't expect to see Esme, I always thought it was f###ed up that Edward came first the story would have flowed smoother if she had been there for his first days. all so Kelly may play a larger part in Edwards not hatting himself.**


End file.
